Naturally
by romanticangel92
Summary: Time Travel. Fem! Harry. HP/NS. A badly timed wish, a mysterious mirror and Harriet Potter's knack for trouble equal one unexpected trip to the past...naturally. Dropping into the lap of a young Newt Scamander was the last way she had expected her day to end but Harry soon learns that maybe fate intervened for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I know, a HP fic from me? that's a surprise especially since I removed all my old ones. Anyway here is my new fic and I'll do my best to update it as often as I can depending on inspiration and time. Yep it's a Fem HP one. I love gender benders.**

* * *

Prologue

2001 – 3 years after the final battle

The attic was as dark and dusty as she had imagined that it would be. After all, it was the one part of the house that Kreacher had not got around to renovating since Harriet – Harry – had moved in, claiming that it was much too dangerous for even a House Elf to attempt to perform magic within. That wouldn't even surprise her in the least given that this was a former Black household and after three years they were only just now managing to clear out the dark magic from the rest of the home.

Two days from now, Harry had arranged for the ministry to send a team of Aurors to clear out what dark and dangerous objects they could from the attic to destroy or use to help research other dark objects that might be lurking in the world and she intended to make sure that all of Sirius' stuff, specifically his photo albums and personal effects had all been taken out of the attic and there was nothing remaining to be destroyed. It was the least that she could do for her godfather's memory especially as he had no grave to visit.

Flashes of memory entered her mind of Sirius laughing, a flash of light and then his face as he fell through the veil. Harry blinked as dust got in her eyes and immediately shook herself out of her dark memories to focus on her task. She opened up a couple of boxes that seemed to be more recently labelled (within the past twenty years that was) and began to search through them. She didn't find anything that belonged to her godfather – that she knew of anyway – but she did find a green leather journal with the initials of Regulus Black engraved on the front.

Harry put it aside, thinking that Kreacher might like to have it, and continued in her search. She pulled her wand out and performed a few cleaning charms and a bubble head charm over herself so that she could see through the sheer amount of dust and filth that littered the room. Eventually, after hours of rummaging through tons of boxes, she began to realise that there was probably nothing more of her godfather in the attic. Walburga probably destroyed or burnt whatever else Sirius had left behind before he'd run away.

"Bugger, better put everything back then", she sighed and grabbed her wand, grateful yet again for magic, and cast a spell that put all the objects back into their original boxes. Harry began to pick herself up off the floor when a glimmer of something shiny caught the corner of her eye. She turned towards the gleam and out of curiosity, despite the obvious danger of heading towards an unknown object especially in Grimmauld Place, she leant forwards and put her hand around something hard.

Pulling it towards her, Harry was surprised when she found that she was holding an extremely beautiful and antique mirror. She wiped the dust from the glass and stared at her reflection for a moment. Though she was told that she was classically beautiful, Harry still didn't think much of her own appearance. Her green eyes were nice, she supposed, though hiding behind a pair of thick, black framed glasses that replaced the ugly round ones that the Dursleys had forced her to wear for years but the faded scar on her forehead was a constant dark reminder of her history.

" _The scar doesn't make you Harry, Harry. Your brave and good heart does"._ Harry saw her own eyes glaze with tears at the echo of words in her mind, spoken to her once by her first love Fred Weasley, who was just another casualty of the war that she had been forced to lead from the moment that a mad man decided to kill her as a baby because of some stupid prophecy. She still wondered how the hell she had managed to survive all those years when so many good people hadn't…

"Sometimes I wish that I had the power to go back and stop any of this from happening. Maybe Fred would be alive and running the shop with George and maybe there wouldn't be so many broken people", she admitted to her own, lonely reflection as she thought of how much the war had changed so many of her friends and loved ones. Ron was harder, a little rougher around the edges; Hermione wasn't so quick to obey authority and rules and a lot more likely to question them, demanding to make a change for the better since the war had ended while even George didn't smile half as much anymore and it was rare to get a joke from him half the time these days.

"Your wish is my command", a whisper came from the mirror she was holding and Harry barely had time to blink in surprise as her reflection faded from the mirror and the entire room began to spin, as though she had touched a portkey. The Black Attic disappeared from view as her surroundings changed and she found the world beginning to change colour slightly. She screamed, confused and alarmed at what was happening but didn't have time to think much about it before the world began to slow down and stop spinning as she rematerialized in mid-air before falling to the ground and landing on something soft that grunted as she made contact with it.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" she gasped, noticing that she was now somewhere outside and sitting in a random street somewhere in what she assumed - hoped - was London.

"Pardon me, Miss?" a voice coughed from beneath her and she realised with a start that she was currently straddling a poor unsuspecting man that she had obviously landed on in her sudden and very unexpected arrival.

Harriet instantly apologised, her cheeks flushing pink with embarrassment. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" She quickly scuttled off him and stood up, wiping down her jeans with her hands. The man picked himself up and mimicked her in wiping himself down before adjusting his purple bow-tie. He picked up the suitcase that he'd been carrying and dropped when she'd crash landed onto him and gave her a kind smile.

"It's quite alright, I'm not always very graceful with apparition myself. My name's Newton Scamander but you can call me Newt. Who are you?"

Her green eyes bulged with surprise and she had to force her expression into a more neutral one to hide her shock at his name. There was no way that this guy could be THE Newt Scamander. In her time, he was a very old man, not this young, lanky guy standing in front of her with a boyish smile and a youthful face.

"The name's Harriet Potter but please call me Harry. Could you possibly tell me where I am?"


	2. Chapter One

**AN: In this Harry never lost the parsletongue after DH. Thank you for all the reviews :D.  
**

Chapter One

"You're in London, Ma'am, muggle London in fact. You're extremely lucky that there aren't too many people around to witness your arrival", Newt informed her, his expression conveying his surprise at her seemingly odd question. "How on Earth could you not know where you are?" he asked bluntly with an incredulous note to his voice. "Apparating with no clear destination in mind is extremely dangerous. You could have splinched yourself into pieces!"

Harry gave him a sheepish smile as she explained, "I…I didn't actually apparate. I think I touched a Portkey and I was brought here from my home".

This seemed to befuddle and concern the poor man even more as he took a step closer to her. "You touched a Portkey without even knowing where it was going first?"

"I didn't actually know it was a Portkey!" His eyebrows rose up at her response. "I was just clearing out my attic when I came across some old mirror and before I realised what was happening, the room began to spin and I landed here…on top of you. Sorry about that again", she blushed before her eyes flickered around her surroundings for the first time since she'd appeared here, having been too busy apologising to Newt. "Okay something isn't right here".

Harry frowned as she noticed the extremely vintage looking cars on the street and the fact that there was a distinct lack of them compared to the muggle London that she remembered back in 2001. Her heart began to race a little as she took in the cobblestones on the ground and the old fashioned style of clothing worn by the people passing her by. This wasn't possible. Ignoring Newt's concerned enquiries from beside her, she strode over to the nearest newspaper stand and picked up a copy of the day's paper.

"This isn't right, this date…it's not possible!"

"Oi, there's nothing wrong with the paper, Miss. It's exactly the right date. January 10th 1927", the muggle newspaper man retorted with a strong cockney accent, indicating exactly what part of London she was in, before snatching the paper back from out of her hands.

Harry turned on her heel and began to walk in a random direction, her head dazed and confused. She heard Newt calling out from behind her but she didn't respond, too shocked by the turn of events to react to his voice. "Miss Potter, you look extremely pale. Are you feeling well?"

Her mouth moved automatically, speaking the first words that came to mind. "Not really, Mr Scamander".

"Tell me, why in the world are you behaving so strangely? And that is coming from someone with a lot of experience in being accused of odd behaviour".

Newt stared at her, trying to figure her out. He was a lot better with magical animals and even muggle animals than people and this was a strange lady even for a witch and human with her random appearing in mid-air and wearing very peculiar clothing. He wondered if everyone dressed in such a weird manner where she had come from. Muggles must have a field day with the tightly fitting pants on a woman.

"Because I can't be here…I shouldn't be here. Why am I here?"

"You told me that you grabbed a Portkey", he reminded her, feeling extremely concerned for her sanity now.

"I don't think it was a Portkey now".

"And why do you say that?"

"Because a Portkey doesn't take you back in time".

Newt's mouth parted in surprise as her stressed filled green eyes met his. He could tell from the genuinely stricken expression on her face that she was being truthful…and he guessed it would definitely explain the strange clothes and her reaction to the day's date on the paper that he'd vaguely overheard when he'd caught up with her.

"I see. And when do you come from if you don't mind me asking?"

"May 7th 2001".

This time it was Newt's eyes that bulged out in surprise. "2001? But that's more than 70 years from now!"

"I'm aware of that, yes", Harriet responded dryly. "Hence why I'm freaking out right now. I really need to find a way back to my own time. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore can help me. Is he still at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, he's the transfiguration Professor. He's a good man, Dumbledore but I don't see how he could possibly help you get home. He's not exactly an expert on time travel…as far as I know".

At Newt's words, Harry visibly deflated. He was right, in this time Dumbledore would be absolutely useless to her and the only possible way she could get back to her time was possibly with a time turner. To get her hands on one she needed to be able to get into the ministry and to do that she needed an ally who had connections. "Oh Merlin's saggy ball sack", Newt gaped at her language, not accustomed to hearing a lady use such crude expressions. "What the bloody hell am I going to do? I have no money, nowhere to go and no identity because I'm not even born yet!"

"You can stay with me if you like. My flat's small but I'm hardly ever there because I spend most of my time travelling. I can afford to buy you some clothes to help you blend in until we can figure out what to do".

Her green eyes gazed at him with wonderment. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. I don't want to think of a young witch out of her time left wandering astray in muggle London, 1927. I caused enough havoc during my trip to New York…" Harriet looked at him questioningly as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed by the memory of his magical friends running wild in muggle New York. "Err…it's a rather long story".

That's when it occurred to her that he said his name was Newt Scamander and it was the 1920's. That meant that this young man actually was the real man. It was odd to think that in seventy years his grandson would be engaged to Luna Lovegood. She shook herself out of her thoughts when she realised that she was beginning to get odd looks and glares from passers-by, most likely due to her inappropriate attire. "I know you've literally just offered to help me but do you think we could possibly get me some clothes as soon as possible? I don't particularly wish to keep sticking out like a sore thumb".

Newt glanced around and noticed that they – well Harry – was being stared at and immediately agreed. "I know a place nearby that will give you all you need for the latest in witches fashion". He held out his arm for her to grab hold onto. She gingerly linked his arm with hers and sighed right before she felt the sensation of being sucked through a straw as she always did when she apparated. They reappeared in what looked like Diagon Alley but clearly decades before she knew it.

"So what were you doing out in muggle London, if you don't mind me asking?" the raven haired witch asked as they strolled down the cobbled street.

"I'd just come out of the ministry from a meeting. You see I've just finished writing the manuscript for my book".

Even though she knew what book he was referring to already considering she already owned and read it in her own time, she still asked as it was only polite. "Your book?"

"Yes. I'm thinking of calling it 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them'. It features all my years of research on various magical creatures from my time spent travelling around the world".

"That sounds fascinating", she told him sincerely and hid a smile at the brief blush that appeared on his face. "I have a friend that would have loved to talk to you".

"Thank you and what friend would that be?"

A far off look appeared in her eyes as she thought about the friends that she had unintentionally left behind. "Her name was Luna. She was a Ravenclaw and a lot of her house bullied her for being 'odd' but she was one of my closest friends and she always seemed to know the right thing to say. When I left my time she was studying magizoology and travelling all around the magical parts of the globe in search of undiscovered magical creatures".

Newt looked at her with interest at her description of Luna. "She sounds wonderful and I would very much like to meet her".

"Maybe you will someday", Harry gave a sly smile, knowing very well that the old Newt Scamander would meet and immediately hit it off with his grandson's dreamy eyed fiancé.

"Oh look this is the place", Newt brought them to a sudden stop in front of a large boutique with mannequins wearing quality, high end 1920's fashion. To Harry it looked like it was going to be very expensive and she didn't want to put her new friend out much, especially since she hopefully wasn't going to be stuck in this time forever.

"Is there nowhere a little cheaper? I don't want you to spend too much of your money on me, Newt". The magical creatures' expert simply shot her a look before practically pushing her through the front door, clearly not having the same concerns regarding his finances that she had. No sooner had they entered the boutique then a short woman with elvin features approached them and immediately gave Harry a frown that spoke of her disapproval of her attire.

"Miss Briggs, how wonderful it is to see you", Newt greeted the shop owner with a large smile. "This is my friend Harriet and as you can probably tell, she is in desperate need of a new wardrobe".

Harry shot him a glare at his somewhat insulting statement but the woman – Miss Briggs – tutted in agreement. "Obviously, Mr Scamander. And where did you find this one? In the nearest Brothel?"

The dark haired witch gaped in offense at the question. Newt scratched the back of his head sheepishly, a habit that Harriet had noticed he did whenever he was feeling awkward or embarrassed. "No, she…she just happens to come from a very strange village on the coast somewhere and now she's here she wishes to dress in a style more suited for London and the rest of the world".

"I cannot blame you, darling" Miss Briggs grunted and then grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and began dragging her to the back of the shop. Harry shot Newt an alarmed look as she desperately tried to stop herself from tripping over as she was pulled along into a changing area. "You stay here and let me work my magic. By the time you leave here you're so called clothes shall be burnt and you will look like a real witch".

"But-!"

Harry was cut off by the elf-witch's disappearance back to the front of the shop, most likely looking for clothes to dress her in. "Mr Scamander, can I assume that you are intending to pay for all of your companion's purchases today?"

"Of course, Miss Briggs", she heard the softly spoken man reply and once again felt awkward by his generosity even though it was necessary and she didn't have any other option but to depend on him. Harriet wondered what she would have done if she hadn't immediately dropped quite literally into his lap upon arriving in the past. She probably would have been locked up in a muggle mental hospital or something. She owed the kind wizard a huge debt of gratitude and made a vow to herself that she would repay his older self once she was sent back to her own time period.

A short while later, Miss Briggs re-entered the changing room with a floating rack full of clothes following in behind her. She immediately began throwing garments at a startled Harry who quickly caught them and began to try the things on. About two hours later, Harry was finally able to leave the shop when Miss Briggs deemed her appearance 'acceptable' and accepted the bag of gallons that Newt handed to her.

The two of them walked out of the boutique, Newt holding his mysterious luggage case and Harry with bags and bags of clothes, and her companion gave her an admiring look as her appraised her new wardrobe.

"I have to say that Miss Briggs certainly knows what she's doing", he complimented Harry who blushed and self-consciously tugged at the long dark green pleated skirt that she was now wearing with a cream coloured ruffled blouse and a long velvet emerald coloured coat to keep her from getting cold. Her wild black hair was covered by a cloche hat which had made her feel ridiculous but Miss Briggs had insisted that she should wear…at least until she could get her hair groomed.

Harry gave Newt another smile of gratitude after recovering from her brief embarrassment from his praise. "Thank you again for doing this".

Newt opened his mouth to reply when out of the corner of her eye, Harry saw a small furry paw shoot out of his case. Her eyebrows shot up. "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh bugger", Newt cursed and then gave her an apologetic look. "Ah, please excuse me for this".

"What?!"

He suddenly and very roughly grabbed hold of her arm and apparated them from their spot in Diagon Alley and into a spacious apartment where Harry immediately fell onto the floor with a thud, coming to the conclusion that magical travel just wasn't her thing just as her companion chivalrously held out his hand to help her back up.

She glared at him but accepted the hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "What the heck was that? Why'd you side us along with not even a warning? And I swear I saw something sticking a paw out in that case of yours!"

Newt rubbed his neck sheepishly as he put his case down onto the carpeted floor. "I did apologise in advance, Miss Potter –"

"Harry" she cut him off abruptly causing him to blink at her with confusion.

"Sorry?!"

"The name is Harry, not Miss Potter", Harry sighed.

"Sorry, Harry. And I had to do that because I fear that you are right. You did see a paw sticking out of my case. I'm afraid that was my Niffler. Cheeky sod likes to make a break for it and rob the nearest wizard or witch of their gold and silver. I had to get us away before…that happened", they turned at the sound of a thud to see the case hanging open and the Niffler, an adorable little creature with a duck like beak, hands and paws but covered in black fur, sitting on the living room floor with an innocent look on its face.

The witch turned to look at Newt incredulously. "You kept him in your case?!" Surely that must be some kind of animal cruelty, she wondered.

"Yes I keep all my friends in there".

Green eyes narrowed at the man suspiciously. "You're friends?!"

"Since you told me your secret, I suspect it's only fair that I tell you mine. Come with me!"

Harry watched in amazement – although considering the magical tents she'd stayed in, Moody's case-prison and Hermione's endless bag she shouldn't have been all that surprised – as the eccentric wizard stepped into his case and vanished entirely inside of it. The Niffler quirked its head at Harry before following its owner inside as though to show her the way. She dumped her bags next to a worn out sofa before gingerly stepping into the luggage case.

She slowly stepped down and soon found herself standing in the middle of a large field with a lab and greenhouse nearby as well as a couple of enclosures and cages, not to mention mountains and sections that seemed to mimic various environments conducive to each animal breed and type. "What the…" Harry's mouth gaped open with shock at the stunning sight before her. Her eyes widened as she saw a Hippogriff flying through the air and a couple of not-quite sheep looking creatures run past.

"What do you think?" Newt asked approaching her from where he'd been waiting for her to emerge. She turned around and gave him a dazzling smile, green eyes bright with her awe.

"I think this is one of the greatest things that I have ever seen in the magical world".

"Fancy helping me feed these lot and then we can see about rooming arrangements back out there?"

The black haired witch grinned with genuine excitement "That would be brilliant".

Newt beamed back at her and grabbed her hand, pulling with exuberance over to a tree filled with bowtruckles. "Hey guys, I bet you're feeling pretty hungry by now", he greeted and Harry immediately found herself cooing at the cute little creatures. She'd always loved care of magical creatures at Hogwarts (barring the blast ended skewts that Hagrid had made them study) and her interest continued even after Hogwarts and after dropping the subject. Her eyes landed onto Newt's front vest pocket as she spotted a bowtruckle emerge from it but this did not seem to surprise or faze the man in the least as he greeted it. "Pickett, it's about time you showed your face today. Don't tell me you've been sleeping all afternoon you lazy boy".

Harry observed with interest as he put the bowtruckle onto a branch with the others but it refused to leave his side. He sighed and shook his head with a smile at the creature. "Oh fine, you can stay but when the others accuse me of favouritism, this is why". He then fed the bowtruckles a cup of lice, putting a few on his arm for Pickett to munch on.

After the bowtruckles, Newt allowed Harry to help feed the mooncalves and the other land animals before moving onto the bird creatures and the finally the snakes. When they got to the nest of occamy, Harry's eyes landed on the blue winged serpent and she immediately approached them. Before she got too close, Newt put a hand in her way to stop her from moving further towards them. "Don't get too close. The occamy can be very aggressive especially if they're unfamiliar with you".

"Give me a moment", Harry requested and Newt stepped out of the way, regarding her wearily. She was a little nervous about exposing her ability to speak parseltongue in front of the magizoologist but she wanted the snake like creatures to trust her and this was the quickest way she knew how. " _Hi there. My name is Harriet Potter. I promise I do not want to hurt you or your younglings"_.

Newt's eyes widened as he registered the sounds coming out of her mouth and realised what she was. He'd only ever heard rumours about magical users who spoke the tongue of snakes but this was the first time he'd ever come across a real person who had the ability. He watched in fascination as she conversed with his occamy and the creatures hissed back at her but without any real aggression in their stance. To his surprise, Harry moved forwards and was able to hold out an arm for one to slither its way up.

"That's incredible", he told her, his voice and face full of awe. She smiled at him widely, glad that he had immediately accepted her ability as something good and not a sign of evil as many of the masses in the magical community did. Then again, Newt Scamander was no ordinary wizard and he knew what it was like to be misjudged. "What are you talking about?"

As the occamy slid around her neck and nestled into her hair, making itself as comfy as it was in its natural nest, she responded to Newt with an amused smile. "This little guy likes me and thinks you're very kind. You treat all of the creatures in here well and protect them from the harm that they would have come to had you not come across them".

Newt blushed under her attention, it not escaping his notice that Harriet Potter was a very beautiful witch with her black hair and emerald green eyes. "I…err…thank you, I should say then I suppose". Harry smiled even more at the man's awkwardness, thinking he was unexpectedly attractive before the sound of her stomach grumbling broke the moment they were having and alerted Newt to the fact that they had yet to have their own dinner. Harry's cheeks tinged pink but Newt paid no mind as he told her, "Right, we should go back up and scavenge for something to eat".

"I suppose we should".

"And then I'll set you up with a room" he promised before leading her back out of his trunk and magically preparing them a supper of beef stew, bread and some treacle tart he had purchased from a bakery for desert.

After their feast, he set her up with the spare bedroom in his flat that he often let his brother use when he stayed over. Harriet got into bed that night but sleep didn't come easy, her thoughts on the mirror and how she was going to get back home...if she was ever.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The next morning Harriet did inventory of all her belongings that she had brought with her to 1927, barring the clothes she'd been wearing that Miss Briggs had incinerated, and she quoted, 'for being a crime against fashion and all decency'. She had her wand that had been in her pants pocket when she'd taken her unexpected dive through time and a necklace with a small moving picture of her parents inside that had been a present from Hermione at the last Christmas she'd celebrated in her own time.

Other than that, Harry had nothing else to her name – the mirror seemed to have left itself behind when it had decided to poof her away to a different time period which was just typical. And as much as she didn't want to put down roots in a time that was not her own, realistically she knew she'd need to find somewhere to work and earn money until she could find a way home. She didn't want to leech off Newt for her entire time there.

After she'd dressed herself in a green lacy dress, stockings and shoes, a knock on the door of the guestroom she was staying in snapped her out of her thoughts…mostly wondering if the Auror department would hire her for something other than secretary work in that time period. "Miss Potter…Harriet, I mean, are you up yet?" The sound of her roommate's awkward voice was a too real reminder of what she already knew.

"Yes, you can open the door I'm dressed".

The door opened as soon as she'd given her permission to reveal Newt, who wasn't fully done up yet with his waistcoat barely buttoned and no bow-tie wrapped around his shirt collar. His hair was somewhat dishevelled and she couldn't help but think of how adorable he looked especially with the shy expression on his face. She wasn't used to anyone being shy around her since Ginny Weasley was 12 years old and still hero worshipped her.

"I've made breakfast if you're hungry".

At his statement, her stomach growled almost as if it knew there was food around. She blushed self-consciously and nodded. "Thank you, I'll be there in a moment".

Newt disappeared from her doorway at her agreement; and after she'd used a charm that Hermione had taught her to put her wild black hair up into a neat chignon, with a pretty emerald hairclip that Miss Briggs had forced on her with some other accessories, she joined her companion in his somewhat small but quaint kitchen. He made her a plate of sausages, bacon, egg and toast with a cup of tea that went down a treat for Harry, especially after the night she'd had.

"Did you sleep well?" Newt asked her as he made his own plate and joined her at the table.

"No, not really I'm afraid. It's a bit hard to sleep when you've been shot back in time by about 70 years".

"I imagine that one would find it hard to sleep under those circumstances", he agreed sympathetically. "Is there anything that I can do help you?"

"Unless you know of the mirror that sent me here then I'm afraid not. Until I can tract down the thing that sent me here, I'm going to have to get a job to support myself".

"You don't need to worry about money, Harry. I'm more than happy to support you".

Harry stared at him with blazing green eyes that reminded Newt of the avada kedavra curse. "I'm not going to keep taking your money from you. You've done more than enough to help me already and it's too much. I'll repay you as soon as I can but I'm not taking anything else from you".

"You don't need to repay me with money. If you wish to repay me, you can help me with my friends as they seem to have taken a great liking to you and I find it fascinating when you talk to my occamy". Newt's eyes lit up as he came up with what he believed to be the greatest idea ever. "Why don't I hire you to be my translator?"

Harry blinked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, you're what?"

"I would like to hire you for your special abilities to act as my translator between myself and my occamy".

"You want me to be your translator?!" the witch looked at him incredulously.

"Yes…unless you don't want to?"

"No, I would absolutely do that for you but you don't need to pay me for it".

"I do as I would require it to be your full time job when you're not looking for a way home. I'd also hire you to help me around the enclosures as an assistant of sorts if you're interested".

Harriet gave him a brilliant smile that had him blinking at her pure beauty. "That would be brilliant, thank you".

After breakfast was done and Harry had insisted on doing the dishes since Newt had cooked – using magic of course –she decided to make a start on tracking down the mirror or at least researching what sort of object could have possessed the power to send her back in time.

"If you're going to start anywhere then perhaps I could floo call Professor Dumbledore and request access to Hogwarts library for you. If you don't find anything there then perhaps Dumbledore can loan you a book from his office. He has many books on strange magic", Newt suggested as he observed her putting on a dark emerald travelling cloak after announcing her plans to look at Flourish and Blotts for anything referring to time travel or enchanted mirrors.

"That would be wonderful, thank you", she smiled warmly. She waited as Newt stuck his head into his fireplace and called Dumbledore. A few minutes later, he stuck his head out again and gave her a grin.

"Professor Dumbledore is expecting you. Go on through the fireplace".

"Thanks, Newt".

She grabbed a handful of floo powder off the ceramic dish on the mantel and stepped into the fireplace before shouting out Dumbledore's office. A few moments later she remerged from within green flames inside of a warm, richly decorated office that she knew immediately belonged to the future headmaster. A much younger Dumbledore sat a large desk, his hair short and auburn and missing a beard. This young late twenties to mid-thirties version of the old bearded grandfather figure in her life was a complete stranger to her and it was slightly disconcerting but she managed to plaster on a polite smile regardless.

"Hello, you must be Miss Potter. Newt tells me that you're staying with him while you work on a research project?"

"Err, yes, yes I am", Harry confirmed, trying not to sound surprised by his cover story for her. "Thank you for allowing me access to the school's library. Will the headmaster be awfully put out by my presence?"

"You'll find that Headmaster Dippet is away on business at present and will be none the wiser of your visit here", the current deputy head explained with a smile. "If you are unable to find what you need in the library, I'd be more than happy to loan you anything that I may have in my personal collection or make some recommendations".

Harry relaxed at the familiar warmth coming from the man that she had considered her mentor back in her time. "Thank you sir, that is very kind of you". His death still haunted her at night along with the list of the many others who had died to stop the war and Tom Riddle.

After leaving Dumbledore's office, she made a beeline for the library where someone other than Madam Pince was currently in charge of keeping the order. Harriet proceeded to spend the next couple of hours, using the skills that Hermione Granger herself had taught her, looking through shelves and shelves of books for anything that might be relevant to her current quest. She eyed the restricted section and seeing as nobody was watching or cared about her presence, she quickly slipped to the back.

 **THE MANY MYTHS AND LEGENDS OF THE WIZARDING WORLD**

The bold gold lettering of a rich, ancient and worn looking book caught her attention and something pushed her into slipping the book off the shelf and flipping it open. Her eye roamed down the index and stopped at **ENCHANTED OBJECTS.** Luckily there was a small table and chair placed at the back of the restricted section, probably intended for teachers or the few students that got permission to be back there, and Harry sat down while reading through the introduction to the section.

 **ENCHANTED OBJECTS**

THERE ARE MANY OBJECTS THAT BEEN THE FOCUS OF RUMOURS AND STORIES THROUGHOUT WIZARDING HISTORY. THE DEATHLY HALLOWS ARE A PROMINENT EXAMPLE, ROOTED IN THE STORY OF THE THREE BROTHERS WHO MET DEATH ITSELF. OF COURSE, THAT IS COMMONLY BELIEVED TO BE A MYTH AS THERE IS NO PROOF WHATSOEVER OF THE EXISTENCE OF THESE OBJECTS.

HOWEVER, NOT ALL OF THESE OBJECTS ARE MERE LEGENDS.

 **EXCALIBER**

THE SWORD OF THE LEGENDARY KING ARTHUR, IT WAS SAID TO HAVE BEEN CREATED BY MERLIN HIMSELF BACK IN ARTHURIAN TIMES IN MERLIN'S HOME VILLAGE OF CAMELOT. PROOF OF ITS EXISTENCE HAD BEEN QUESTIONED FOR MANY CENTURIES SINCE THE DEATH OF THE LAST OF THE LINES OF PENDRAGON AND LA FAY UNTIL FAMOUS RAVENCLAW HISTORIAN, RICHARD SHUCKLEBARNE, DISCOVERED THE REMAINS OF THE SWORD IN THE LATE 18TH CENTURY. DUE TO IT BEING LEFT IN PIECES, THE SWORD'S MAGIC WAS RENDERED UNUSABLE BUT THE PIECES OF THE SWORD ARE SAFELY CONTAINED IN BRITAIN'S LARGEST MAGICAL MUSEUM IN DERBYSHIRE.

Harry scanned down the other list of objects that she hadn't realised where more than just muggle stories in the wizarding world, before finally landing on something that could be relevant to her search.

 **SPECULUM VELLE**

MORE COMMONLY KNOWN AS 'THE WISHING MIRROR', THE SPECULUM VELLE IS MOSTLY BELIEVED TO BE A LEGEND IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. IT IS SAID THAT ITS POWER COMES FROM ONE OF MERLIN'S OWN DESCENDENTS AND FORGED BY GOBINS OVER 2000 YEARS AGO IN THE HOPES OF PREVENTING A WAR THAT COULD POTENTIALLY WIPE OUT NINTY PERCENT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD.

HOWEVER, SIGHTINGS OF THE MIRROR HAVE BEEN DOCUMENTED BY VARIOUS PUREBLOOD FAMILIES THAT IT HAS SUPPOSEDLY BEEN PASSED ALONG TO OVER THE CENTURIES. IT IS BELIEVED THAT MERLIN'S DESCENDENT MARRIED INTO THE PEVERELLS AND PASSED THE MIRROR DOWN UNTIL IT JUMPED FROM FAMILY TO FAMILY AS MARRIAGES WERE MADE AND CHILDREN BORN.

THE MOST RECENT DOCUMENTATION OF THE MIRROR'S LOCATION IS SAID TO HAVE BEEN WITH THE BLACK FAMILY BUT THERE IS NO WAY OF PROVING THAT THE MIRROR IS INDEED THE SPECULUM VELLE OR JUST AN OLD HEIRLOOM. NOBODY KNOWS WHAT THE MIRROR LOOKS LIKE OR HOW IT'S MAGIC WORKS BUT IT IS SAID TO HAVE WORDS ENGRAVED AROUND THE EDGES.

Burrowing her brows as she read the description, she had a feeling that this was exactly what she was looking for. However, she'd hadn't taken the time to look at the edges of the mirror so had no idea if there was anything carved on it. But this description and the fact that it was mentioned to be rumoured to belong to the Blacks now told her that this was what she was looking for. She shut the book and put it back in its place on the shelf before slipping out of the library.

Dumbledore was still in his office when she appeared and he gave her a pleasant smile as he marked his student's transfiguration essays. "Did you find what you were looking for, Miss Potter?"

"I did, sir, thank you", she replied and paused as she stood in front of the fireplace, preparing to floo back to Newt's flat. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Call me Dumbledore, there is no need for such formalities. You are not my student".

"Do you know of…can you tell me anything about the Speculum Velle?"

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully for a moment before answering her. "Are you referring to The Wishing Mirror?"

"Yes sir".

"It was one of my favourite stories growing up", he answered. "Much like Arthur and Excalibur but I assume that you do not mean it as a mere fairy-tale?"

"It's as much a fairy-tale as the Deathly Hallows sir", Harriet replied taking a chance and immediately noticed Dumbledore's expression twist slightly at her mention of the Hallows.

"You know of the Hallows?"

"It's a long story but for now can you tell me what you know of the power of the Wishing Mirror?"

The transfiguration professor looked at her carefully for a second before nodding. "Very well. The Wishing Mirror was said to have been created by one of Merlin's descendants who heard rumours of a war brewing that could very well wipe out the magical community as a whole. She approached the goblins for help in forging a mirror from a special sort of gold and offered up her grandfather's golden staff as payment. Once the mirror was forged, she enchanted the object with powerful dark magic, the only magic powerful enough to fulfil the purpose that she was creating it for, with a ritual performed on the night of a blue moon. After the task was complete and the mirror was practically vibrating with magic, the girl let the desire of her heart be known to the mirror and the mirror granted it, stopping the war before it could really begin'.

'After she knew that the mirror had fulfilled its purpose, she tried to destroy it so that nobody could discover it and use it for their own gain or for evil purposes. However the magic that was within the mirror itself and the gold that it was forged from had merged to create an indestructible object of power. Knowing that there was no other choice, she intended to take it with her to the grave upon her death. However long before she died, a young thief, hearing what the mirror could do, stole it from her bed chambers and used it to wish himself rich and powerful. This young thief's name was Edmund Malfoy".

Harry's eyes widened. She could only imagine the look on Draco Malfoy's face if he learnt that he was descended from a common thief who wished himself into power. Although that actually seemed like the sort of thing that a Malfoy would do so she wasn't sure why she was so surprised.

"The mirror jumped through various old pureblood families through the years due to marriages and inheritance rights until it was eventually lost to time. The last rumoured family to own the mirror was the Blacks but I do not know if that is true or just a rumour. I do not even know if the mirror is anything more than an old wizarding folk tale but that's all the information that I can recall of it. Was it helpful in any way?"

"It was, more than you can possibly know", Harry told him before flooing back to Newt's home. She would take the day to process the information and come up with her next plan of action but in the meantime she was going to help out her friend as promised and hopefully earn her keep until she could find out just what it meant that the mirror had granted her wish to save her loved ones…and why it thought 1927 was a good idea. Surely the 70's or 80's would have been better but she supposed she would find out soon enough.

* * *

Harry didn't fill Newt in on what she had discovered about the mirror until after they'd fed and played with his creatures and were sat down for dinner later that day when he brought the subject up

"So how was your trip to Hogwarts? Was it productive?"

"Oh yes. I found out plenty about the mirror…well at least what I believe is the object that sent me back here", Harry replied after swallowing her mouthful of treacle tart. Newt had got it from a bakery in Diagon Alley that existed now but did not exist in her own time. After one taste of her favourite desert she felt extremely sad about that and wondered what had happened. "Have you ever heard of a story about a wishing mirror?"

Newt's light eyes flickered up to her face in surprise. "You mean the tale of the Speculum Velle? I believe that most witches and wizards heard that tale as a child. My mother use to tell it to me and my brother before bed when we were boys".

"Well I never heard it since I was raised by magic-hating muggles", Harriet sighed. "And apparently that mirror is very real since I believe that is what sent me back here".

"I see", Newt responded, looking at her curiously from his side of the dining table. "And what sort of wish would send you back so far from your own time?" He almost regretted asking his question when the light dimmed in her bright green eyes and her lips turned downwards. Obviously whatever the wish was had been caused by some deep sorrow but he wondered what could have caused such pain to a woman of Harriet's young age.

"I don't know why it happened. I was cleaning out the attic in my house…" she seemed to falter a little on the words 'her house', Harriet knowing that it was because it never really felt like home to her, she only stayed there because it was a place she could be alone and her godfather had left it to her. It was one of her only remaining connections to Sirius. "And then the next minute", continued Harry, "I was thinking about some things that had happened in my life and wishing that I could have prevented them from ever happening. The next thing I know I'm hurtling through time and here I am".

Newt didn't need to know Harriet well to see that whatever memories had caused her to make such a wish had left profound scars on her soul. Remembering his friend Leta Lestrange, he knew he had his own scars and that he would have probably made the same wish if he had been in Harriet's shoes. "I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to you to make a wish like that?"

Harriet's gaze flickered away from him for a moment as pain washed over her delicate features before she turned back to him with a deep breath. "I lost a lot of friends and family because of a war that happened in my time. I was targeted by a wizard darker and more evil than Grindelwald himself and because of that I saw so many of the people I care about die, get injured or lose their own family members".

"That's awful, I'm sorry", he told her sincerely, his countenance sombre. "Do you know why the mirror would send you to this time specifically?"

"Not really. My best guess is that it has sent me here long before Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts to possibly prevent his future actions. In fact, I believe he was born just a few months ago and is currently being cared for in an Orphanage".

"And this Tom Riddle is your future Dark Lord?" Newt asked her, dropping his folk since he no longer had the appetite to finish off the desert. Anyone would lose the desire to eat after hearing what a girl as young and vibrant as Harriet had been put through and was still going through thanks to a mysterious magical object. "How will you deal with him if you are to stop his future actions?"

"I can't. Time travel is messy and dangerous and I could accidentally make the future a lot worst. I just need to find a way home", Harriet insisted though did not seem fully convinced by her own words. Newt believed that there would be no way back for her until she came here and fulfilled her wish…though that was merely his own speculation. Only further research would confirm what he thought.

Newt decided to tell her his thoughts. "Changing time may be the key to getting you home, did you think about that?"

The dark haired witch paled at his comment. "You really believe so? If you're right then this just got a whole lot messier".

"Maybe this was always meant to happen?" He suggested, hoping to make her feel better. He couldn't imagine the weight of a burden like that…the idea of the responsibility and power to change the future being forced onto one's shoulders…well he could hardly bear thinking about it. Newt would much rather stick to the rather uncomplicated task of caring for his beasts, despite the antics they often got themselves into and dragging him along with them.

Suddenly Harriet's eyes hardened as she pushed away her plate of half-finished treacle tart. It spoke volumes of her mood when she was unable to finish off her favourite food. "I need to find that mirror. Maybe if I wish my way home to my own time, it'll send me back. If it fails then maybe you're right but until I know for sure, I'm going to stay away from changing established future events".

Newt watched her in bemusement as she stormed out of the room, wondering if she was quite alright.

Meanwhile Harry entered her room and threw herself down onto the soft bed. Why did it seem that her infamous Potter luck seemed to strike at the worst of times.


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the longish wait! Thanks for the reviews :) Yeah the Black family tree was a tad confusing so excuse me if anything is inaccurate.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"I need to make a plan to get that mirror", Harry declared randomly over lunch the next day.

She had spent the morning helping Newt with his menagerie, dressed down in some of Newts old clothes so that she didn't ruin her fancy skirts or frocks and because pants were a bit more practical for some of the tasks that she did. When lunch came, Newt brought her out of the trunk and allowed her time to change into something more presentable and clean up while he made them sandwiches and cups of tea.

Newt looked over at her after she'd spoken and frowned at her. "But I thought you said that the Black family currently have the mirror? How do you propose getting the mirror from them? I don't see them handing it to you willingly".

"Neither do I which is why I need a proper plan", she pointed out. "Who is the head of the Black family currently? Orion cannot be that old right now surely?"

"Orion? I don't believe there is currently an Orion Black but I know that the current head of the family is Sirius Black", he explained as she was in the middle of sipping her tea. At the mention of the name 'Sirius', she promptly sprayed her tea over the table before blushing sheepishly.

"Oh I'm sorry but did you say Sirius?" her eyes were wide as she absent-mindedly performed a cleaning charm on the table.

"Yes?" Newt looked at her confused before he realised why she was so startled. "Oh I'm sorry I was referring to Sirius Phineas Black, names like that tend to be passed down as tradition throughout old families like the Blacks".

Harry forced herself to calm down, mentally rebuking herself for getting so worked up over just a name. Obviously it was not going to be her godfather, his own father wasn't even born yet. "I see".

"Anyway he's the current head of the family. How do you propose to slip past him to get the mirror?"

"You are from a prominent pureblood family right?"

"I suppose the Scamander's are prominent enough but we don't really care about that sort of thing like other families"', was her answer.

Harriet pushed her tea aside as the wheels in her mind began to turn. "The only way that I can get my hands on that mirror is by posing as a Black".

"And how are you going to do that?"

At the question, her lips stretched into a mischievous smile that lit up her bright green eyes and entranced Newt. "Well I'm going to require ingredients for the Polyjuice potion and a history lesson of the Black family".

Newt looked at her incredulously. "You realise that a simple disguise won't be enough to get you into the Black family manor?"

"That's where you come in. I need you to get yourself an invitation to a Black party. I assume that purebloods in this era liked to throw over the top balls to show off to the other pureblood families?"

"Pretty much every other week", Newt admitted. "In fact I ignored an invitation to the Malfoys just last week. I can't stand the lot of them, always going on about their latest hunting spree and the Niffler heads hanging on their walls" the animal lover scowled in disgust at the mere thought. Harry also wrinkled her nose in disdain. That was almost as bad as the house elf heads that the Blacks hung up in their house.

"Nevertheless, I need you to nab an invitation and a couple of hairs from a Lady Black".

"Where am I supposed to find that last one?"

"Actually you can leave that to me. I'll need to do some research and probably a mild cutting hex from a distance but that should do it. And I hate to ask this but I am going to require my first pay check for the Polyjuice ingredients".

Newt looked at her as though she was insane but nevertheless agreed to provide her with the money for the ingredients.

* * *

A few days later, Harriet was waiting in the shadows next to a dodgy, shop in Knockturn Alley that sold illegal potions and cursed objects. She decided that Belvina Burke nee Black was her perfect target along with her husband who she had decided to disguise Newt as, deciding that it was a better plan to have them both undercover than have her randomly attending a party as a Black with Newt. It would be much less suspicious this way and Belvina Burke was the least distasteful option for her at this point.

It was also ideal because she and her husband were apparently leaving the country in a week's time for France but since the Blacks were not the type of family to be in constant communication and tell each other of their plans and holidays, nobody would know that they were out of the country and leaving a perfect opportunity for Harry to jump in as Belvina and send off for an invitation for dinner with her dear 'brother'. Newt would accompany her as her husband and this way he did not need to try and score himself an invitation to a party which might cause more problems than not.

Harriet smiled triumphantly as her target appeared. Her research on Belvina Burke had shown that she often went into Curses and Cauldrons to get a regular prescription of an illegal potion that was meant to improve beauty and keep a person young in appearance. It was illegal because of some of the potion ingredients and because it was a highly dangerous potion that had all sorts of unpleasant side effects. Besides judging from Belvina's appearance, it didn't seem to be making such a remarkable difference to her anyway but that was beside the point.

Just before Belvina disappeared inside of the shop, Harriet did a silent cutting hex that hacked off a small lock of the woman's hair. She quickly summoned it to her and put it in a small tube that she'd borrowed from Newt. She put the tube into her purse and quickly made her way out of the disreputable shop street. Her next target was a frequent visitor at the Leaky Cauldron while his wife shopped so she didn't have too far to go. With Herbert Burke, Harry repeated the process, hiding in a dark corner of the room while the man sipped his fire whiskey.

Newt was waiting up for her when she returned to the flat with a bag full of ingredients tossed carelessly on the floor beside the sofa. She'd asked him to pick them up while he was out shopping for supplies for his magical creatures. "Did you manage to get them without getting caught?" he asked her, concern written all over his boyishly handsome face.

"I did. I have plenty of experience in sneaking around thanks to the war", she answered with a weary smile as she plucked the two tubes that contained the hair out of her bag.

"I forgot to ask but how do you plan on writing to Lord Black for an invitation to dinner? You must know that he will know the handwriting of his sister".

"I have a charm for that", Harriet grinned. "It's falsifies anyone's handwriting as long as you have a strand of their DNA which we do. I'll use a strand of the piece of her hair and then the charm will allow me to write in her hand for up to an hour. Not long lasting but I don't need it to be".

The auburn haired wizard looked at her with wide eyes. "I've never heard of such a spell".

"It won't be invented until the nineties and the witch who invented has not been born yet", she explained, feeling a pang as she thought of Hermione. She'd come up with the spell during Umbridge's reign of terror at Hogwarts and they used it while writing letters during the last year of the war.

"Well it's brilliant".

Harry agreed with him before she put away the locks of hair somewhere safe.

Tomorrow she would start brewing the potion and next month she would be able to hopefully get into Grimmauld Place and get her hands on the mirror. In the meantime, however, she was going to make sure to earn her keep and help Newt with his creatures. She actually loved the time she spent helping him…he reminded her so much of Luna at times that she couldn't help but feel completely relaxed with him.

* * *

As they spent time together over the following weeks between brewing the Polyjuice potion and caring for Newt's friends, she found herself telling him things that she had never even brought up to Hermione or Ron. Like the fact that she secretly felt like an outsider now that they were together and building a life with each other. Or the fact that she still had nightmares about dying.

In return Newt told her about his history with Leta Lestrange and how close they had been before he had gotten expelled from Hogwarts to cover for her after she endangered a student with an experiment. They both bonded over mutual experiences of feeling let down by people that they were close to. Harriet had told him about Dumbledore's manipulations and that she had felt a similar way to Newt when Leta had thrown their friendship away without a second thought.

Overall the bonding and the sharing had caused the two to become quite close. Harriet liked Newt's eccentricity's and understood them in a way that he had rarely, if ever come across before…at least so quickly. It usually took people a lot of time and periods of getting to know him before they adjusted to him. With Harry it happened so naturally. And in turn, Newt was a soothing balm to her more wild tempered nature. At times he approached her like he would a hurt and injured creature. She never noticed but his gentle approach to her had quickly made her take to him. Without meaning to, she had found herself becoming extremely attached to the Magizoologist.

It was the first of the next month when the Polyjuice was finally brewed. A few days before it was done, Harry had sent off a letter in Belvina's handwriting to her brother Lord Black. She'd quickly received a reply that accepted her request for dinner at the Black Family Headquarters and her plan was set in motion. "It looks perfect. The colour is surprisingly light for the person that I am turning myself into", Harriet commented once she'd scooped a portion of the potion into a glass and added the hair which turned the thick liquid a light purple. She had been expecting something dark for a Pureblood supremacist of the Black family.

"It looks like mine is a black colour", Newt added as he held the glass up towards Harry.

"Well cheers I guess", the dark haired witch grinned before knocking back the potion and immediately grimacing. She wasn't sure Pansy Parkinson had tasted this badly when she'd transformed into her in second year and that was saying something. Despite the sweet colour of the liquid, it tasted like one of Bertie Botts vomit flavoured beans. Judging from Newt's expression, his wasn't much better.

As soon as she'd finished the 'drink', Harry immediately felt her skin begin to bubble and change. She felt a jerk in her stomach and immediately ran to the nearest toilet. A few minutes later she knew it was over and she turned to look at herself in the mirror to see a gaunt faced woman with hair almost as crazy as Bellatrix's staring back at her. "Brilliant", she grumbled in an unfamiliar voice.

Harry changed in her room into an outfit that was much more Black appropriate than her usual wardrobe. It consisted of a dark green corset, black layered petticoat that flared to her ankles and a black lace shrug. She returned to the living area and found that Newt had changed his outfit to. He wore a three piece suit (all in dark colours) with a satin bow-tie. She couldn't help but think that he was much more attractive as himself than as Belvina's balding, middle aged husband with yellowing, crooked teeth and beady looking eyes.

"You look…different, " Newt commented awkwardly, clearly feeling odd about being someone else and having Harriet appear as a different person…a relatively scary looking one at that.

"So do you. I much prefer your normal appearance but at least it's only temporary. Now let's get this over with".

They took the floo to Grimmauld Place which looked a lot different to even how Harriet had known it when she had first been brought there by the Order. She marvelled at the lack of dust bunnies and the freshly polished floors. She guessed that the previous owners of the home took much better care of the care and keeping of the building than Walburga Black had ever done.

When they arrived they were immediately greeted by a man with long black hair tied by with a satin ribbon and wearing rich, dark green robes. His face was quite handsome and his eyes were a stormy grey that reminded Harriet painfully of her late (and yet to be born) godfather. "My dear sister, it is so pleasing to see you in good health. I'm glad that you reached out as we don't see each other enough anymore".

"Well I suppose one tends to be preoccupied when one is married", Harriet replied in a posh imitation of the pureblood witch whom she had spent many days studying before becoming her.

Lord Black turned to the silent man beside her with a derisive look of someone who believed that he was superior to the others in the room. "And Herbert, I trust you are doing well?"

"Indeed", Newt confirmed stiffly and only Harriet could recognise that he was extremely nervous. He was a magizoologist, not a trained auror or spy. This was not something that he was accustomed to and he was afraid they were going to be caught out.

Suddenly a wrinkly house elf appeared and Harriet realised with a start that this was a slightly younger looking Kreacher. The elf had said that he'd worked for the Black family for centuries but still, it was a little jarring for her to see it for herself. "Master Black, dinner is ready".

"Thank you Kreacher that will be all".

Kreacher bowed before disappearing as suddenly as he'd appeared. Lord Black lead them into the dining area with an elegantly set table that had food sat out already. Harriet and Newt sat on opposite sides of the table while Lord Black was seated at the head. They spent most of the meal in quiet conversation as Harriet tried to find a way to ask to see the mirror without being conspicuous.

"So my wife has told me many things about the Black family but I hardly believe it", Newt began, surprising Harriet as he spoke to Lord Black. They had agreed she would do most of the speaking but clearly the man had ideas of his own. "I knew that she had a vivid imagination but she's outdone herself with the latest tale".

Lord Black stopped eating and crooked an eyebrow at 'Herbert', his lips twisting into a sneer. "And why would you believe my sister would concoct a lie?"

"Well, I dare say she probably believes what she says but I don't see how there could possibly be a mirror that is capable of granting wishes. Next thing you know she will be telling me that you have a genie in your attic".

Harriet frowned and snuck a look at Lord Black, hoping that this was not an out of character move from 'Herbert' or that at least Black wasn't growing suspicious. They'd never get their hands on the mirror otherwise.

"I assure you Herbert that the tale of the Speculum Velle is no exaggeration or a myth. The Blacks have been in possession of the mirror for the past two decades now".

"Oh really?" Newt drawled out sceptically. "Then why have I not seen this mirror? Surely you would have made as much use of such a thing if you truly had it".

"The Blacks don't need to resort to such lazy magic", the other man snapped. "And such a tool undoubtedly comes with a high price for its power".

"If you ask me, it's nothing but a children's bedtime story", Newt injected as much snootiness into his tone as possible and reminded Harry, amusedly, of the pompous Hufflepuff that she'd gone to Hogwarts with – Zacharias Smith.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I would never make such an accusation, Lord Black", 'Herbert' refuted patronisingly. "I merely think that you and your sister have highly active imaginations which is surely something to be commended".

"Kreacher", Black growled out, clearly irritated to the point he felt he needed to prove himself. His house elf popped into the room at his call. "Fetch me the old Black mirror from the attic. You know which one. It is marked with engravings and you'll sense the magic coming off it in waves".

"Of course, Master".

They watched as the elf vanished and Harriet felt surprised and impressed by Newt's cunning. He wasn't a people person but he clearly observed enough to understand what buttons to press. Perhaps he should have been a Slytherin instead of a Hufflepuff.

The elf immediately popped back a few seconds later with a familiar object in his hands causing Harriet's heart rate to speed up. Now all she needed was to get her hands on the mirror and make a wish. "Happy now, Herbert?" Sirius, the second, barked out and thrust the mirror towards him. Newt feebly took the mirror and examined it, pretending like he was shocked at the proof of the artefacts existence.

"That is remarkable. I never would have imagined in a million years that such an object could actually exist".

"Probably because you are a narrow minded simpleton. I don't know what our parents were thinking arranging Belvina into a marriage with you".

"Now cousin no need to lose our tempers", Harriet croaked out, snapping her eyes away from the mirror momentarily to play her role. "Herbert was merely curious".

"Now that we've satisfied your curiosity, if you would be so kind as to hand the priceless heirloom back to me for safekeeping…"

Harriet mentally jolted with alarm. Underneath the table she pulled her wand out from beneath her corset where she'd had it hidden for easy access and shot off a silent explosion spell, causing the mirror hanging on the wall near the doorway to suddenly shatter and cause the head of the house to jump.

"What in Merlin's blazing name was that?"

"Oh dear, must have been a touch of stray magic", Harriet gasped innocently while giving Newt a pointed look. He didn't hesitate and quickly duplicated the mirror, shrinking the original down and slipping it into his coat pocket. Once Lord Black had got Kreacher to clean up the mess, he turned back to the couple in front of him and he held his hand out expectantly. Newt handed him the fake mirror and thankfully the man was oblivious to it being a copy.

The rest of meal passed quickly and without any suspicion from Lord Black's end thankfully. Once they returned back to the flat, the potion immediately wore off and they were returned back to their natural appearances. "You still have the mirror?" Harry checked and was relieved when Newt produced it from his coat pocket and returned it to its normal size.

Just as she eagerly began examining the mirror and it's engravings with her eyes, Newt spoke quietly. "Harry? In case this it and you do leave for your own time, I just want to say it's been a pleasure knowing you even for the short time that we've been acquainted. I have never ever met someone quite like you".

Harry's green eyes flickered up to Newt's and she gave him a soft smile. "It's been wonderful being here with you, Newt. I just wish that I'd known you…this you in my own time".

"I know what you mean. You are the first person I've known in a long time to really understand me. And now I won't see you again for decades".

Wordlessly, Harry immediately wrapped her arms around Newt into a tight hug that surprised and flustered him. She pulled away and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek that he still felt even as she moved away and returned her attention to the mirror. After making sure she had everything on her person that she'd brought with her, she closed hers and thought of all of the people she'd left behind in the future.

"I wish I was home with my family and friends".

Seconds passed and she slowly opened one eye, only to see Newt still standing in front of her.

"Oh bugger, I'm still here".

"It might be like I said, Harry. You might have to make the changes you made the wish for to begin with and only then will you be able to go home".

"Damn. Maybe I should try clicking my heels together?" She quipped with a sigh.

Newt looked at her in confusion. "Why on Earth would doing that make a difference?" He asked missing the muggle reference due to culture and era.

"Never mind. Looks like I'm going to be sticking around for a while, you don't mind do you?"

Newt's lips twitched as he tried to contain his happiness that Harriet was still here.

"Of course not. I'd love to have you around for as long as you need to be here".

"Thank you, Newt. I don't know where I'd be without you".

Newt watched her head to bed that night and swallowed as he realised that he was beginning to get attached to his friend from the future. And he knew that it wasn't going to end happily if he kept thinking about her like that.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Sorry for the length of time between updates but real life likes to get in the way. Anyhoo, I'm going to my local comic con this weekend! And I'm cosplaying as female Harry so Harriet! :). I'll be posting pics on my tumblr and you can find the link to my tumblr on my profile.**

Chapter Four

After sleeping on it, Harriet decided that since her presence had already alerted the timeline then maybe she had nothing to lose by deliberately making changes to it. She hadn't wanted to accept that maybe Newt was right, that the mirror would not send her home until her task was done, mostly because she had no idea what that would mean for her when she returned home. Would her friends still be her friends? Would Hermione and Ron still be together? Would Teddy and Victorie be born? Harry didn't want to mess up the happiness that her friends had found just because of her own sadness.

She decided that before she went ahead and did anything, Harry was going to talk to the one person that she knew wouldn't lead her stray. Dumbledore might have been less than perfect and his manipulations might have hurt her but she still loved him like a grandfather and his advice had always been sound. Despite what he had done to her, in the end she knew he genuinely cared about her and thought he was doing what was best. Harriet couldn't blame him for that.

"Newt!" she called out to her friend as she stepped into his suitcase that morning. He had been nowhere to be found in the flat so she had concluded that he must have made an early start with his magical companions. Her theory was confirmed when the wild haired man appeared out of nowhere cursing loudly and chasing one of his Kneazles across the field, looking wildly dishevelled and covered from head to toe in dirt. She had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at the sight of him.

When his eyes locked onto her amused figure, Newt skidded to a stop and his face flushed adorably pink. "Ah Harry, I was just…"

"Running after a Kneazle?"

"Yes. Franklin, the little bugger, decided that he didn't want to take a bath and legged it out of the gate of the Kneazle pen, knocking me over in the process".

Harriet imagined the sight of Newt tumbling head first into the dirt as the wild cat like creature zipped past him and couldn't hold back a sort.

"Franklin!" Harriet called and the kneazle stopped running to look over at her. "Are you being a cheeky little bugger to your poor old dad?"

The large, grey feline immediately trotted over to her when she greeted him, completely ignoring an exasperated Newt as he rubbed his head against Harry's waist and began to purr.

"What is it with my creatures taking such a liking to you?" Newt sight and wearily sat down on the ground as Harriet petted his Kneazle.

"I don't know. For some reason, I've never had a problem with magical creatures", Harriet shrugged. "Now humans on the other hand that is a whole different kettle of fish".

"I know what you mean. Humans don't tend to like me either, not right away anyway. You may be the first person since Leta".

Green eyes locked with blue and a warm smile stretched on her face. She felt a swell of protectiveness for the interesting, eccentric man just as she had felt for Luna. Wizards and witches were not that much different from muggles in that they often didn't like what they couldn't understand. Or anything or anyone that seemed different. Harry, on the other hand, had often been drawn to unique and unusual individuals.

"I just came down here to let you know that I'm going to speak to Dumbledore. He may be able to give me some advice on my situation", she informed Newt after a moment of companionable silence as she continued running her hands through Franklin's fur.

"Advice?"

"Yes. You might be right about me having to change time but I don't want to do anything without thinking about the consequences first. And Dumbledore has always helped me when it came to following my heart".

Newt smiled at her faintly "He is awfully good at that. Much like a compass".

"I promise I'll try not to be too long".

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be fine", he promised and she raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. "How do you think I coped before you magically appeared in my life?"

"Fair enough. I'll see you later".

"Be careful".

"Always", Harry said before making her way up the steps that lead out of the trunk.

Dumbledore was in his office when she turned up. She'd sent him an owl earlier to make sure it would be alright if she came to speak to him and after receiving an affirmation, she make her way to Hogwarts.

Dressed in a pair of smart, flared trousers with a high-waist and a ruffled blouse, Harriet stepped into Dumbledore's office after being told to enter. He smiled pleasantly as she stepped into the room and gestured for her to take a seat. "Miss Potter, I was quite pleasantly surprised to get your owl. What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Well, do you remember how I was asking about the Wishing Mirror?"

"Of course", he answered, gazing at her curiously. It gave her the old familiar feeling like he was gazing into her thoughts and her very soul. Harry supposed some things didn't always change with time.

"I have something to confess but I'm afraid that I must ask you to keep this in the strictest confidence", Harriet told him seriously, hoping that he wouldn't go babbling to the ministry about what she told him. Even though she trusted Dumbledore whatever time period it was, he didn't yet know her and might think she was either crazy or a dark lady come back to take over the world.

"I promise that whatever is said in this room will remain in this room".

Harriet nodded before beginning her story. "It was the year 2001 when I found the Mirror in the attic at Grimmauld Place. My godfather was Sirius Black the third and he left me the house after his death. I was cleaning out the attic when I found it. I was thinking about all the people that I had lost due to a terrible war that occurred more than fifty years from now. Well two wars actually but I count them as one long one that merely got paused for a while. After I made a wish out loud about how I wish I could have changed things, I found myself landing in the 1920's on top of a very surprised Newt Scamander".

There was a quiet silence for a few moments as Dumbledore took in what she had just told him. His brows furrowed, he asked her, "Am I to believe that you have travelled back more than seventy years? That the Wishing Mirror is in fact real?"

"Yes Sir".

"And why have you come to me? I'm not too sure how I can help you, Miss Potter", Dumbledore told her not unkindly.

"But you believe me right?"

"I do. It's too wild a story to make up", his lips twitched up into a smile that helped her shoulders to unwind a little. "But I still do not understand what I can do for you".

"I need some advice. In the future you were like a grandfather to me and the wisest man I knew. Newt thinks that the Mirror won't return me until I've fulfilled my wish and changed the timeline. But I'm worried about what will happen if I mess with things, I'm worried if that is the right decision or not".

"My dear, have you tried using the Mirror to send yourself back? I assume you have it in your possession".

"I do now and I did try it just last night in fact but as you can see I'm still here", the young woman sighed. "I can try it again. Maybe I didn't do it right. Maybe I need to do some more research about the Mirror".

"I don't see what more you could do, Miss Potter", the future Headmaster answered gently. "From what I know of the Mirror, the wish will not be reversed or undone. I agree with Newt's theory that you will not be placed back into your own time until you have managed to save the futures of those that you lost. And I gather that to do that, you are going to have to meddle with the timeline?"

"Yes", Harriet confirmed. "But I could have easily have done that if it sent me to the 1970's but it decided to send me here when the threat hasn't even happened yet".

"Are you so sure about that?"

Harriet thought about baby Riddle left by his mother in an orphanage, just waiting to grow up and become the person that would ruin her childhood and the lives of the people that she loved. Maybe she was sent here to stop him from becoming the threat. Maybe by saving young Riddle from becoming that unfeeling monster, she was saving herself and everybody else that she had lost to him in the future.

"No I'm not but I don't know what to do. Right now there's a baby in an orphanage that will someday grow up to a mass murderer and the most evil wizard to walk the Earth. However right now he's just a baby. Maybe there's a chance for him to be saved? He was conceived through the use of a love potion".

Dumbledore's mouth thinned into a grim line. "While I am not a potions Master, I have read many a thesis that discusses those that are conceived through fake love are unable to feel love themselves. You may not be able to help him".

"I refuse to believe that!" Harriet snapped. "I can't just kill an innocent child and I can't leave him at the orphanage. There must be something that can be done to help. Surely, if these potion Masters are so sure about this then they must have come up with an antidote or at least something to help?" She thought of the muggles in her time and the medications that they had to help with certain disorders. Perhaps there could be something similar for a child born through a love potion and whatever magic in the potion that caused such emotional damage.

"I will contact my friend in America. He is well versed in this subject and he might be able to come up with something. Perhaps in the meantime you ought to think of some alternatives in case there is nothing to be done? If you want to save the future then you might have to do what is necessary".

And there was Dumbledore's 'for the greater good' reasoning that she had been expecting though his implication that she should get rid of a defenceless baby still somewhat disappointed her. She respected him and cared for him like a grandfather but his morals were firmly in the end-justifies-the-means category and Harriet had lines that she would not cross. Killing a baby, even one that would grow up into a monster, was one of them.

"Thanks for your help, Professor, I think this conversation is finished. Do let me know what your friend says", she said stiffly before flooing out of his office without waiting for another response.

When she returned back to the flat, Newt was already out of the trunk and had lunch ready. They sat down in the small dining area and she briefed him on her entire conversation with Dumbledore. By the end of it, even he looked a little bit taken back that Dumbledore would think that killing a baby would be the best answer to her situation, even if the baby grew up to be the darkest wizard of the century.

"I just don't know what to do. What if Dumbledore is right? What if Tom is incapable of ever learning to love? What if my refusal to hurt a baby is damning the future?"

"I don't believe that", Newt immediately responded. "Once, a few years ago, I came across a wild Hippogriff and was told by many a person that this Hippogriff was untameable and should be put down for everyone's safety. It took me a while but eventually I figured out the key to helping the Hippogriff. I found that the poor thing was in agony because of an injury from another creature but no one had noticed it because they hadn't really stopped to check. They hadn't cared enough to check. And once I was able to heal the injury, the Hippogriff was immediately as tame as a kitten…well for me anyway and it left the people alone".

"So you think that if I care enough to find out how to heal Tom's inability to love then I can change him for the better and maybe protect everyone else without resorting to killing as the first option?"

"Precisely. I respect Dumbledore a great deal and he is a good man but killing is the easy way out. The lazy way".

Harriet's lips turned up into a slight and soft smile. "Thank you, Newt. You're completely right. I don't want to change the future if it makes me a cold blooded killer like Tom and we're not in a war now. We don't need to resort to greater good tactics. If it takes me years then I will stay in this time until I figure out a way to help Tom".

At her words, Newt's heart jumped a little in his chest at the idea of her sticking around for years. Potentially permanently. As soon as the idea came into his head, he immediately forced it out. She would not be staying forever. She wanted to go home and be with her family, reunite with the people that she had probably saved with the changes to the timeline. There was no way she'd pick Newt over that and he didn't blame her one bit. Especially since there was no way that a woman like her, beautiful, powerful and _smart_ could possibly want him, right?

"Are you okay?" Newt looked up with a start at the sound of Harry's voice and saw she was looking at him concerned. He realised that he must not have been doing a very good job at hiding his sadness at the thought of her leaving…and him not being enough for her. He mentally scolded himself. What was happening to him? Newt was not the type of person who got all sad over a woman, especially when all he needed in life was his creatures. Well not since Leta anyway.

"I'm fine. Maybe we should start coming up with ideas on how we can help Tom?"

Harry narrowed her green eyes at him but allowed him to change the subject, agreeing with him. "Yes, we should. Perhaps I ought to make a visit to the orphanage tomorrow"

"I'll come with you".

"You will?"

"I don't like the idea of you going alone. Not because you can't take care of yourself but I imagine that it shan't be easy to face even the baby version of the man who destroyed your life when you were just a babe yourself".

The dark haired witch's eyes filled with warmth for the magizoologist. "Thank you, I'd very much like it if you came with me. You're right. I'm not sure how I will feel being around Tom, even as an innocent baby".

"Then it's decided. We'll go in the morning".

The morning came quicker than Harry would have liked. After that conversation with Newt, she'd gone off to find out what orphanage Tom was in and where it was. She discovered that the orphanage – Wool's Orphanage – was conveniently located in London. For this outing, she had decided to put some effort into her appearance so as to impress the people are the orphanage and wore a pale blue, boat necked and sleeveless dress under a white wool coat with tanned stockings and a hat that matched her dress with Mary-Jane heels. Simple pear earrings and a pearl necklace topped the outfit off and Newt had immediately flushed pink when she entered the living room before they left the flat that day.

"You look lovely", he told her as they stepped into the crisp, morning air and she grabbed onto his arm right before he side along apparated the two of them to the orphanage.

"Thank you", Harry told him, meaning both for the compliment and for preventing her from stumbling over when they had reappeared. "I'm glad that you came with me".

"So am I".

She smiled at him before leading him into the old, cracked building where the inside was not all that much better than the outside. A middle aged, stern looking muggle lady approached them as they stood by the front desk that had seemingly been abandoned by whoever was meant to be manning it. "Hello, what can I do for you?" She eyed Harriet over and wrinkled her nose, clearly not thinking as much of her outfit as Newt had.

"Hello, my name is Harriet and this is my husband Newt". Newt gave her a startled glance at the lie but quickly realised this was her excuse for visiting the orphanage and getting a look at the baby Tom Riddle. "We're thinking about adopting a baby…have been for a while now actually since we found out that we can't have children of our own".

"I see. Does your husband have anything to say?" The woman asked sharply, clearly not approving of Harriet taking the lead in the conversation. Harry rolled her eyes, knowing what era she was in. Muggles were just as bad as wizards at this point when it came to equality.

"What my wife said. We are considering adopting and thought we'd come here and perhaps meet some of the children?"

"Very well. What sort of child are you looking for? A girl or a boy? Red hair, brown hair or blonde? And what age would be preferable to you?"

"Err…well we'd like a young child, perhaps a baby?" Harriet asked, feeling ridiculous as though she was ordering a meal at a restaurant but the woman didn't seem to think much of her question as she didn't so much as blink.

"Come with me. I will take you to our nursery. You are in luck. We have a few babies with us right now in need of a good home".

Harriet exchanged a glance with Newt and he impulsively took her hand into his. She accepted it and held it as they walked up a set of stairs to a second floor. The woman, who had yet to introduce herself, led them into a small room filled with several cots.

"On that side we have our girls, the youngest being fourteen months old and over there we have the boys, the youngest being little Tom who is merely a month old. His mother died in childbirth".

"That's tragic", Newt commented as though he didn't already know this.

"May I see him?" Harry asked carefully. "Little Tom, that is?"

"Go right ahead. He doesn't get many visitors. He has a creepy way of looking at you", the woman shuddered and Harriet shot a glare at her for making such a remark about a baby, especially who was one of her charges.

Harry approached the cot and glanced down at the sleeping baby and immediately struggled to put this image of utter innocence with the one that she remembered of Tom's older self, glaring at her with evil red eyes. "He's adorable", she remarked and gently scooped him into her arms. He blinked his eyes opened for a moment and his dark orbs met her green ones before he yawned and immediately went back to sleep as she tucked him against her chest.

"Would you like to fill out the adoption papers?" The hag quickly spoke up and Harriet had to stop herself from asking the woman if she even vetted any of the people who came to the orphanage before handing out children like candy. Newt seemed to be of the same thought since he was frowning intently at the woman.

"Not right now. We need to go back home and confer before we make a decision", Newt answered as Harry turned her attention back onto the baby. She looked down at Tom and wondered how could such an innocent child turn so twisted and evil just from a love potion? She knew right then that she would do whatever it took to save him. Newt saw the hardened glint in her eyes and knew what she was thinking, his lips twisting up into a smile.

"I saw that look on your face. What are you thinking?" Newt asked Harry when they returned home and when they were playing with his bowtruckles in the case. Harriet stood next to the little tree with a couple of the bowtruckles (Mindy and Mandy) sitting on her shoulder as she smiled at them fondly.

"I'm thinking that I'm going to save Tom, whatever it takes. Even if I have to invent a potion to fix whatever issues the love potion caused myself".

"I thought you weren't good at potions?"

"I'm decent!" Harriet said defensively. "I'm not a Master though which would make that hard".

"Maybe write to one of the mind and magic healers at St Mungo's. Someone must have researched children of love potions at some point and must know of something that can help".

Harriet didn't seem convinced. "I don't know. In my time, I had never heard of anyone having done such research".

Newt looked at her pointedly as Pickett clambered out of his shirt pocket and onto the tree branch. "Did you ever ask?"

"Well…no. I never had the opportunity but surely Dumbledore would have mentioned?"

"I doubt he would have asked either. His first suggestion was to kill the baby before it could become a threat", the auburn haired man reminded her and her mood immediately soured.

"You're right. Okay, I guess there's no harm in writing a letter".

"No, there isn't".


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: So sorry for the super slow update! I'll try to be quicker but I can't make promises since I've been quite busy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Harriet wrote the letter to the head healer at St Mungo's before she went to bed that evening, sending it off with Newt's owl. As she fell to sleep that night she had strange dreams of a red eyed baby opening its mouth and swallowing her whole. When she woke up, Harry found that she was drenched in sweat from her nightmare which renewed her determination to find a way to stop Tom from becoming a Monster.

As she waited for a response from the magical hospital, she threw herself into helping Newt with his animals and did some more parseltongue translation for Newt with his occamy. At some point during the day, she found herself chasing after a group of wild jarveys, the ferret like creatures seemingly mocking her as they sped towards the wooded area of the menagerie.

"Get back here you little pests!" she yelled, narrowly avoiding stray branches and other obstacles in the grass as she ran after them. Harriet had volunteered to feed and exercise them as Newt cared for the Hippogriffs and now she was regretting her decision immensely. As soon as she'd opened their cage to feed them, the large ferrets ran out and squealed out insults at her as they went.

Harriet was just beginning to catch up to them, her speed and agility thanks to years with the Dursleys and the war, when all of a sudden her leg caught on her skirt (why, oh why had she decided to run in a long skirt?) and she began to fly towards the ground. Before her body made contact with the grass, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and kept her from slamming into the floor.

Harry was spun around and she found herself looking into a pair of concerned blue eyes. "Harry, what in Merlin's name were you doing?"

"I was…I was just", she turned to point in the direction of the Jarvey and realised the little sods had vanished. "I was trying to run after your jarvey. They obviously managed to outrun me".

"Dear Merlin, you could have hurt yourself. What were you thinking running about in that skirt?" Newt questioned her, looking as though he was worried for her sanity.

"I forgot I was wearing a bloody skirt. In my time, I hardly ever wore them", the black haired woman sulked. "But thanks for catching me. How did you catch up to me by the way? I thought you were feeding the hippogriffs".

Newt blushed which caused her to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "I was watching you".

"You were…what?"

"I was watching you. I didn't mean to spy, I just…anyway I saw them speed past you. Sorry about that by the way, I should have warned you they have a tendency to do that. And I saw you run after them and realised that you would probably have done some harm to yourself running about in a long skirt especially when they can be slippery little sods. And rude too. Don't take their insults to heart, they're just cheeky".

"You babble when you're nervous don't you?" Harry smiled and found herself taking a step closer to him although she was already standing almost chest to chest with him. Newt found himself swallowing when she came so close that he could feel her breath on his face.

"Maybe…a little…" he admitted, his mind turning into a complete blank as his eyes met hers.

Harriet didn't know what she was doing. This was a bad idea, her mind was screaming at her but as though someone else had taken control of her body she leant up to touch her mouth against Newts. However before she had chance, a high pitched voice chanted out obnoxiously: "EWW, GIRL HAS GERMS, GIRL HAS GERMS". They broke away to see one of the Jarveys staring at them, effectively managing to ruin the moment.

* * *

It was the next morning when an owl swooped in through Newt's open kitchen window and dropped a letter in front of Harry's plate. Putting aside her bowl of cereal, Harry ripped open the ivory envelope that was closed with the official seal of St Mungos. It looked as though the healer had responded. She pulled the parchment out and immediately scanned it, her heart sinking with every word.

Newt that could tell from the look on her face that whatever the healer had said was not good news for Tom. Wordlessly, she handed over the parchment to Newt so that he could read it and he instantly understood why she looked so grim.

 _Dear Miss Grey_ (she decided to use a fake name so that they would not connect her with the current Potter family).

 _In all of our recorded documents on the subject of love potions, a child born from such a potion will have it embedded into their very DNA, as discovered through the testing of various children who were a result of such a conception. There is no existing cure for it as we know of currently._

 _A child that is conceived from a love potion is doomed to live a cursed life with some kind of deformity, be it physical, magical or mental and emotional. Additionally, all children born of love potions have never been recorded to live past 30 years of age at most. The love potion embedded in their DNA slowly corrupts their magic so that it will start eating away at the person's body and soul._

 _I'm sorry that I could not give you any better information on the subject._

 _Sincerely,_

 _M.L Perkins_

 _Head Healer, St Mungos_

"Just because St Mungos have yet to discover a cure for it, doesn't mean there isn't one", Newt told her as he put the paper aside. "There can't have been that many babies born with such a condition which means they can only have so many on record. For all we know, there's someone out there that was born from a love potion and they have turned out perfectly fine".

"I don't think so, Newt", Harriet disagreed, shaking her head. "All of the children that they did test apparently had some sort of ailment and all of them were recorded to have died within 30 years. That would explain why Tom was so obsessed with immortality in my time and with his lack of conscience it didn't bother him to do whatever he had to, to get it".

Seeing the despondent look on his friend's face, he reached out and put his hand over hers. "I promise that we'll find something" Newt swore and she felt herself begin to smile at his confidence. "I'll write to some of my contacts in America. They might be able to help us".

"You really think so?"

"It's worth a shot", Newt pointed out and Harry felt some hope return to her, deciding to ignore the part of her that was sceptical that anything was going to come of this and that maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe there wasn't anything for it. "Also we should pick up some books on blood magic. There may not be a cure but there might be something that can help with Tom's 'ailment'".

Harry was on board with anything that might be able to help. Deciding she needed to feel like she was doing something, anything other than waiting here for fate to do its thing, she told Newt she'd go down to Flourish and Blotts and see if there was anything there that might be of interest. She left Newt to write his letters and send them with his owl and grabbed her cloak from the hanger in the living room. Harry made her way to a quiet side street before apparating to Diagon Alley.

She was passing the Quidditch supply shop when a random memory of arguing with Ron over the selection of snitches slammed into her brain and making a wave of homesickness hit her like never before. Harriet had done well up to now ignoring all of the things and people she'd left behind in her own time but apparently her brain and heart weren't going to let her get away with it forever. Harry hoped that whenever she'd manage to meet the terms of her wish, she'd be sent back to her friends even though her heart felt an ache at the thought of leaving Newt behind. She didn't want to admit to herself but she was beginning to feel things for Newt, things that she'd swore she'd never feel again after Fred…

Shaking herself out of her thoughts – now was not the time or place to brood on things – Harriet made her way into Flourish and Blotts and headed towards the back end of the shop where the more serious magical subjects where kept. She searched all of their shelves on books that related to blood and magic but there was nothing in any of them that would be of any help to her or Newt in their mission to save Tom.

A sneaking thought entered her head that maybe what she was looking for was something a little darker than what Flourish and Blotts would ever consider stocking up on in their shop. Maybe what she wanted couldn't be found in Diagon Alley but maybe there was somewhere in Knockturn Alley that would provide her with what she was searching for. Even though she wasn't too keen on the idea of slinking through the shadowy streets with its robed hags and dark wizards, Harry refused to turn her back on something that could potentially save Tom by being a wimp. She was a Gryffindor for hell's sake.

Pushing up the purple hood of her cloak so that it masked her face, she stepped over the line that divided Diagon and Knockturn from each other and began to quietly walk through the dark streets until she saw what seemed to be a bookshop…of dark magic and other related subjects. _Quills and Curses_ was the aptly named shop and she quickly pushed open the wooden door, stepping inside the dimly lit bookshop that was filled with shelves upon shelves of thick tombs and old looking texts.

Harry quickly found a section entitled "Blood magic and Rituals". Among that particular shelf one book stood out to her. It was a thick crimson tomb and its name "Magic of the Blood" was engraved in gold calligraphy. She flicked through the index and saw that there were various sections and different subjects of blood magic. If anything could potentially help her then she was sure that this book was it. She carried the book to the front desk and was greeted by a gaunt looking woman with ratty mousy brown hair.

"Fifty galleons", she croaked and Harry wasn't surprised by the high price of the book. They seemed to be one of a kind or rare finds that were either donated, stolen or discovered by the owners of the shop and were certainly nothing that could be found in a normal magical bookshop. She dug into the leather pouch that Newt had given to her to keep her money in and pulled out the correct amount of payment. After taking the galleons, the witch placed the book in a tatty cotton bag and handed it to Harry who slipped out of their as soon as she'd grabbed the book.

She was nearing the line between Knockturn and Diagon, feeling a rush of relief that she'd managed to make it without running into any trouble, when she heard someone coming up from behind her. On instinct, Harriet turned and shot a stunning spell at the person, knocking them to the floor. She knelt down and yanked down their hood and realised it was just a teenager but was probably looking to rob someone, in this instance, her. Harry sighed and was about to get up when a cutting spell suddenly hit her in the shoulder and the pain knocked her off her feet, landing her on the cold cobbled floor.

She glanced up to see a hideous looking hag and a couple of hooded figures beginning to circle her like a flock of vultures. The hag sneered at her, flashing her hideously croaked, yellow teeth. "You're not from around here, sweetie. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"You don't want to do this", Harry spoke calmly as they began to close in on her. Apparently the residents of Knockturn didn't like anyone that stood out as being not a typical visitor.

"Oh I think we do", the hag cackled and Harry saw their wands begin to light up, reminding that her own wand was in her pocket but she'd never get it out in time to defend herself. She wondered how the hell she was supposed to get out of there when a yell of 'expelliarmous' distracted the group and sent the hag flying into a wall. Harry glanced up and was both surprised and relieved to see Newt rushing towards her with a worried look on his face.

"Harry!"

"Newt, how did you know I was here?" she asked as he helped her to her feet and forced her across the line into Diagon Alley.

"I felt like you were in trouble. When I didn't see you in Flourish and Blotts I realised that you probably decided to visit Knockturn Alley for their more…varied selection of books".

"You're smart", Harry told him as they stopped once they were a safe distance away from Knockturn.

"And you're reckless. Do you know what could have happened to you alone down there? Knockturn is known to be full of dark witches and wizards for a reason you know!"

"I just wanted to find something to help Tom. I didn't think anyone would pay me any attention if I kept my head down". Saying that out loud to Newt, Harry cringed internally seeing how it made her sound like a naïve child. "And besides, I'm capable of taking care of myself".

"You were ambushed by a hag and more than a couple of dark wizards", Newt retorted, his face clearly expressing the distress he was feeling at the idea of her almost coming to harm. It warmed her heart that he cared but it also reminded her that if Hermione had been around then she'd most certainly be receiving the lecture of a lifetime. "I just don't want to see anything happen to you. I realise we haven't known each other for long but you've come to mean a great deal to me, Harriet".

"Newt", she gave him a look that stopped his heart in his chest for a moment. "Thank you". She pressed her lips against his cheek - causing Newt's cheeks to fill with red - and glanced away with a shy smile as they continued walking. They took the floo back to Newt's flat using the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and as soon as they had taken off their travelling cloaks, Harriet didn't waste a moment before sitting herself down on the sofa and opening the thick tomb that she had purchased.

 **INDEX**

Introduction by Author…..2-6

 **Ancient Blood Magic**

Sacrificial love….7-12

Blood of the enemy….13-20

Blood Bonds…21-28 Blood Uses In Marriage Rites…..29-35 Blood Purity & How It Affects Blood Magic….36-48 The Benefits To Blood Magic….48-54 Famous Examples Of Blood Magic In Action…54-61

 **Blood Rituals**

Blood Brothers Ritual…..62-70

Warding & Blood…71-85

Fertility Rites Using Blood…86-102

Blood & Curses…..103-124

Protection for Bloodlines…125-130

Blood Adoption…..131-140

Magic & Blood Rituals…141-164

Blood Protection Rituals…..165-190

Other Rituals That Benefit From Blood Usage….191-200

 **Blood Magic Potions**

Fertility & Impregnation Potions…..201-211

Cursing Bloodlines Using Potions….212-230

Genetic and DNA Testing Potions…..231-241

Blood Purity Potions…242-260

Love Potions Using Blood…261-280

The Use of the Blood of Magical & Dark Creatures In Potions…281-300

Other Potions That Require Blood…281-300

 **Magical Objects Requiring Blood**

Ward Stones…..301-318

Family Heirlooms & Artefacts….319-330

The Objects of the Four Founders…..331-367

Family Vaults….368-380

Blood Quills and Their Many Uses…...381-400

Other Objects, Speculation & Rumours…401-410.

Conclusion by Author…411-425.

Harry groaned at the sheer amount of topics and chapters within each one. "How am I supposed to read through all of this?"

"Maybe we should start with the Love Potion chapter since that is essentially what we're looking for a cure for", Newt suggested and with a flick of his wand, the book opened to the first chapter on love potions. After spending the next twenty minutes reading it, Harry came to realise that there was nothing about how to cure someone cursed from conception by a love potion, it was all more about how to use blood to key a potion to the drinker and brewer or how to make two potions be specifically keyed to two different people to make them fall for each other, not necessarily the brewer or person wanting to create a love potion.

"Hopefully one of my contacts will be able to come up with something more relevant to our search", the former Hufflepuff tried to reassure the ebony haired witch but judging from the despondent expression on her face, he could see that he was unsuccessful. "Just because nothing has been discovered yet, doesn't mean that there isn't a way".

Harry tossed the book down onto the coffee table, giving up on finding anything in there. She had really thought that dark magic would be able to help her in her quest but even that was failing her. She was about to ask Newt when they could expect to hear from his American friends when her eyes landed on the mirror that was lay down on the coffee table, just a few inches away from the book she'd put down there.

"Hold on", she leaned over and picked the mirror up, eyeing it carefully. "What about the mirror? Why did we not think of this?!"

Newt looked at her and hesitated before speaking. "The mirror? Harry, we already tried using it remember?"

"We tried using it to wish me back to my own time and it didn't work because my wish needed fulfilling first", she corrected him, a hopeful glimmer reappearing in her green eyes. "But what if we didn't wish for that? What if we wished for a way to save Tom? It grants only wishes that your heart deeply desires and cannot be reversed until or if the grant is fulfilled. We've got nothing to lose from trying".

"You are quite right", he agreed, also cautiously feeling a bit more optimistic from what she was suggesting. "If you're right then this might be the impossible answer we were looking for".

"I just feel bad for all the other children that didn't have a magic wishing mirror".

Newt felt his heart warm towards the woman beside him and her seemingly endless supply of compassion. "Well maybe we can still look into other cures but for now this will work as an immediate answer for Tom".

"Hopefully", Harry agreed and took a deep breath before looking directly into the mirror and at her own, pale faced complexion. "I wish that Tom Riddle was free from the circumstances of his conception and not cursed as a child of love potion. I was that there was a way to heal him". The mirror then began glowing and the dark haired witch felt the room go blindingly white in front of her before falling unconscious, not hearing Newt shouting her name frantically.


	7. Chapter Six

**Thanks for the wait. Also plot twist alert which is something I'd been planning from the get go. I just follow where my muse takes me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

When Harry came too, she opened her eyes to see Newt's face peering concernedly down at her, his blue eyes scanning her closely as though he was worried that she was able to faint again. Wait, did she faint? Why did she fall unconscious? She remembered making the wish and the mirror lighting up and then…nothing. What went wrong?

"Newt", she went to sit up was hit by a wave of dizziness that sent her back down. "What happened?" Her stomach twisted as she felt nauseated and like she wanted to be sick. Surely a wish shouldn't have made her ill?

"You fainted and then you sort of…" Newt looked bewildered, as though he wasn't quite sure what he'd just seen. "Glowed", he finished, leaving her equally as confused as when she had woken up.

"I glowed? Why would I glow? And Tom! We need to see what happened to Tom, if the wish worked", Harry forced herself to sit up, ignoring her dizziness and nausea in favour of seeing what the mirror had done. It had done something but she wasn't quite sure what. The fact that she was currently feeling like hell didn't bode well for her but she would figure herself out later. They needed to go check on Tom.

"I'll go to the orphanage but you should stay here. You really don't look well at all", he frowned and pressed a hand against her forehead as though she was one of his magical creatures that he needed to care for.

"I really should go with you", Harry insisted but a sudden lurch in her stomach had her bending over and suddenly throwing up all her day's meals onto Newt's floor. "Oh bugger, I am so sorry!"

"You just lie down, this isn't anything that a simple cleaning charm won't fix", Newt assured her softly before whipping his wand out and vanishing the vomit off his floor. "I'll go to the orphanage but I promise I won't be long".

"Take however long you need. I'm capable of looking after myself you know?" she pointed out wryly as she relaxed into the couch. "But thank you for worrying about me".

Newt looked as though he was about to say something but changed his mind at the last second and instead said, "The wish shouldn't have affected you, Harriet" he looked at her with a frown, his lips pursed in thought. "Why would it have affected you?"

"Just check on Tom and we'll figure me out later", she sighed and stared at him until he reluctantly grabbed his long blue coat and left the flat for Wool's Orphanage.

It was the same woman from last time that greeted Newt as he entered Wool's orphanage and approached the front desk. Her eyes lit with recognition as he stepped forwards and she gave him an emotionless smile that made him feel sorry for all the young children that were under her care here. "Hello there! I'm not sure if you remember me but my wife and I came here recently to adopt a baby. I'd like to see him again if that's possible".

The woman narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Where's your young wife?"

"Harriet is ill with a cold at the moment so she's currently at home in bed but she wanted me to come check on him. We're still making a decision but we'd still like to know how he's doing".

"Well you came at a bad time", she barked. "The baby you were looking at adopting died a few hours ago".

Newt's eyes widened and he felt his heart sink to his feet. What in Merlin's name was going on? Harry was sick and Tom the baby had died even though that had not happened in Harriet's timeline. What had the Mirror done? Perhaps this was the reason why even the dark families rarely seemed to touch the Mirror. Wish magic was obviously unpredictable at best. He knew that Harry was going to end up blaming herself when he told her what had happened.

"That's awful. How…how did he die?" he asked her solemnly.

"He just fell asleep and never woke up".

"Does…does anyone know what was wrong with the boy?"

"The Doctor that came in said he had a bad heart or something", the woman shrugged, clearly not at all affected by the young child's death. "But we have other babies if you still want to adopt one".

"I'm sorry, I must go home and tell my wife about the baby. She'll be really torn up about it".

As Newt turned and walked out of the orphanage, his mind was spinning with a thousand different questions. Tom didn't just die and that wish magic hadn't killed him, he was sure of it. So what had happened exactly?

* * *

It turned out that Harriet had fallen to sleep while Newt was gone, so he quickly and quietly used his wand to levitate her into her bedroom and tucked her into the bed. He'd talk to her in the morning and they would get to the bottom of this. Something wasn't adding up and he was going to put the pieces together if he killed him. He tiredly went into his suitcase and fed and watered all of his magical companions before he went to his own room to sleep. However, it wasn't exactly a peaceful one when he had a million questions playing on his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awoken by her stomach once again churning and sending her running to the bathroom, her head over the toilet as she threw up bile since she had not yet eaten anything for her to throw up. "Why is this happening to me?" she groaned as she continued to dry heave, her throat and stomach burning from the effort and felt a gentle hand lift her hair out of the way as she continued throwing up. "Newt? What's going on? How come you didn't wake me up?" she asked, having already seen how light it was outside and putting two and two together to realise she had fallen to sleep while he had been gone last night.

"I didn't want to wake you", he answered her softly, so softly that she had to strain to hear him. "And there's something that I need to tell you, Harry". She lifted her head from the toilet to look over at Newt and was alarmed by the sombre look on his face. "Come with me to the kitchen and I'll get you some ginger biscuits and some water. You need something to settle your stomach".

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen table, sitting herself down while he used his wand to fetch them both some glasses of water and a plate of ginger biscuits from his cupboards. He waited for her to eat a biscuit before speaking and as she munched down on one biscuit after another, Harry felt relief fill her as her nausea began to ease. "So what is it that you needed to tell me? Is this to do with Tom?"

"It is", he confirmed. "I went to check on him at the orphanage and…well, apparently….apparently, baby Tom died in his sleep yesterday".

All the remaining colour in Harry's face drained away as she took in his words. "We killed him?!"

"I don't think so and that's what's baffling me", Newt answered. "I'm trying to understand the link between your wish, your sickness and Tom's apparent death. I'm not sure how they all correlate. What was your wish again? How did you word it, do you remember?"

Harry paused as she thought for a moment. "I believe that I said that I wished Tom to be free of the circumstances of his conception and not be affected by a love potion and that there was a way to heal him".

"Now I think it unlikely that the mirror interpreted this as you wish Tom Riddle was dead", Newt concluded. "As far as we know there is no known way to cure someone that was conceived by a love potion. You wished that he was freed of those circumstances and…oh…" a light dawned in Newt's eyes as he seemed to come to a realisation of some sort. Harry wished that she could keep up with his quick mind but she was still completely confused by this entire thing.

"What? What is it?"

"It's you!" he pointed a finger at her, almost accusingly and she blinked at him, affronted.

"What?!"

"You wished that he wasn't conceived by a love potion, more or less and the wish took you a little too literally, I think, or maybe this was the only way to save him. Whichever it was, I think that it somehow made _you_ conceive him under new circumstances free of the love potion".

There was silence as Harry tried to take in what he meant by that. "What are you saying exactly Newt?"

"I'm saying that I think that you are currently...err…pregnant with Tom".

She gaped at him. "That's not possible! Besides you just said that he died!"

"His body died, maybe, but I think the wish actually transferred his soul and magic into you as part of your conditions. It's the only way that it all makes sense…why you would suddenly become ill when the last wish didn't make you ill, just got you lost in time".

"What the hell is my life at the moment?!" Harry put her head in her hands tiredly as she fought off the urge to burst into tears. This was not what she wanted or intended when she made that damn wish. Now she truly was stuck, irrevocably tied to a child born in a different era to the one she came from. How was she ever supposed to go home now? "I should not have relied on that Mirror as an answer. I should have known better but as always I acted without thinking it through. If Hermione was here right now, she'd be telling me so herself".

"You did what you thought was right, and it was the only immediate way that we know of that could help Tom", Newt pointed out to her gently as always. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself".

"I guess this means that I'm officially stuck here now. There's no way that I'm going to be able to go back to the future with a baby that will probably be born in this time and there's no way that I could leave him behind…Tom's practically my child now, isn't he?".

Newt had to hide the relief that he felt that she wasn't going to leave him…this time, he corrected himself and tried to rid himself of the feeling. "I'm sorry that you may be stuck here".

"It's not so bad, is it? I've got you", Harry smiled at him, despite the obvious sadness and confusion lingering about her. "I don't think I'd be able to do this without you, Newt".

"You won't have to, I promise", he told her, his insides warming at the look that she'd given him. "We'll figure this out together. It can't be much harder than delivering a flock of hippogriffs, right?"

She stared at him for a moment before she burst into giggles which quickly dissolved into tears as it sunk in that Harry was going to give birth to her parents murderer and would never see her friends and family again, not the ones that she had left behind in her old time anyway. Now that future no longer existed and there would probably be a different version of her born in the future that would have the life she always longed for but would never be able to have.

"Harry", Newt's voice washed over her like a warm blanket as he quickly left his seat at the table to kneel down beside her. "You'll be okay, I promise you I won't let anything happen to you". He was speaking to her so gently that she felt like she was one of his wild, magical creatures that he was trying to tame. The thought almost made her snort out loud.

She was quiet in thought for a few minutes before speaking again with a thoughtful frown on her face. "There are probably other wizards and witches conceived of love potions out there. There has to be a way to provide a cure. It's not like they have a magical wishing mirror that can fix it for them, not that I'd advise using it of course, not after what it did to me".

"Maybe we can find a cure together. If not for Tom, then for the others out there", Newt suggested as he summoned himself a cup of tea with his wand and magical self-brewing kettle. "I'm still waiting on my contacts to get back to me. We can look into any suggestions or information that they may provide me with".

His willingness to help was almost too much her. "Thank you, Newt", she smiled. "I guess I'm also going to need to find a new place to live".

The auburn haired man looked at her as though she had told him that his entire knowledge of magical creatures was garbage. "Why would you need to do that?"

"I'm pregnant. Regardless of the truth, people will think that….they'll think that you and I…that we….and we're not married and I don't want to ruin your reputation plus you don't want to live with a baby wailing at all hours do you?" Harry didn't know much about children or babies but she figured that they weren't exactly quiet most of the time. The rare occasions that the Dursleys dragged her out with them into the muggle world taught her that toddlers and babies liked to scream at the top of their lungs.

"You're right, people will get the wrong impression", Newt agreed and even though Harry had been the one to point that out, it stung slightly that he agreed. She took a sip of her water as she felt her stomach begin to turn again. "But we can easily fix that, we'll just get married".

The water she had just tried to drink sprayed out of her mouth and all over herself at Newt's comment. "What do you mean 'we'll just get married'? Are you crazy?!"

"You're worried about our reputations and that's the easiest way to fix it", he pointed out, calmly, way more calm that she was feeling right now.

"I said I would move out, that's easy enough to do without anyone getting married!"

"That's not the point. The point is that you shouldn't have to raise a child on your own and if you live on your own while with child, people will get the wrong idea about _your_ virtue, Harriet", Newt answered her and she blinked at his use of her full name something he hadn't used in a while.

Harry thought of the woman that Newt was supposed to marry and felt an ache in her chest. It was tempting to take him up on his offer but she couldn't possibly intervene between what was supposed to be. She remembered Luna and Rolf so happy together and couldn't, wouldn't be the cause of that not happening because of her. "But I can't marry you, Newt".

Newt flinched as though she had slapped him and she hated herself immediately for hurting him. "You are supposed to marry Tina Goldstein", Harry added, hoping that he would understand that she wasn't rejecting him because she didn't want him but because she couldn't. "You go on to have a lovely grandson named Rolf who is engaged to one of my best friends. I can't stop that from happening because of me. I can't be selfish, Newt". With that, she got up from the table and walked off to her room, needing to be alone for a while which had absolutely nothing to do with the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Thank you all so much for your lovely comments and I'm grateful your still reading and enjoying. Good news is that I've already written more chapters so I can safely promise that the next update will be in the next week or so.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Newt sat at the kitchen table, long after Harriet had left for her room, mulling on what the raven haired witch had just told him. He thought about Tina, the sharply intelligent and fierce Auror he had met back in New York. Newt couldn't deny that he had been attracted to her and had thought about writing to her, maybe enquiring the possibility of courting her and seeing if there was anything worth pursuing, especially after she had read his book and sent him parchments worth of notes on her thoughts. However that had been B.H – before Harry, before a strangely dressed, dark haired beauty had landed on top of him in the middle of a busy London street.

When Harry had said no to his proposal, Newt had initially felt hurt, more so than when he lost Leta's friendship, and thought that she was turning him down because she didn't feel the same connection that he felt whenever they talked, or brushed hands, or bumped elbows while they were cleaning the dishes, or just caring for one of his magical companions. But then she had told him why and it had left him stunned. Not because he was shocked that he'd ever marry Tina Goldstein, because in another world, another timeline, it was more than likely he would have but because Harry was willing to hurt herself for the sake of a future that no longer even existed.

Maybe it was wrong of him to want to forsake Tina and their future grandson but Newt figured that chances were that things were changing now anyway and if Rolf still managed to exist in the future, there was every chance he would not even meet Luna or he would be a very different person. He had a feeling that it was going to be a little more difficult to convince Harry of this, however, but he felt a firm determination that he had last felt when he went up against Grindelwald. One way or another he was going to convince Harriet Potter to take a chance on him.

Realising that it was getting close to eleven am, Newt made his way into his suitcase and fed all of his magical friends. While he was feeding the Occamy, he almost wished that he could speak to them and ask for tips on how to woo a powerful parsletongue speaking witch. The serpents stared at him as though they could look into his soul and thought that he was a complete, for lack of a better word, nutcase. He didn't really blame them though since his own family thought that too. Harry was the only one who didn't think he was completely barmy and even seemed to like his eccentricities.

Later, when Harry emerged from her room, Newt made them lunch but was careful not to mention anything about his earlier proposal. He knew that he was going to have to carefully approach her like he did his creatures before he made another attempt to propose. Besides, Harry came from a completely different time from the one they were currently living in and marrying out of mere necessity was never going to be enough to convince her on its own.

"You don't need to move out. Stay here. I don't care about what anyone else says about me. I'm already called plenty of things", Newt told her after they'd finished eating in almost silence besides from a little bit of awkward small talk. It was obvious that they had lost some of their natural ease after their earlier conversation. "And I would feel better if you weren't alone".

"This could get awkward", Harry sighed and he could see from the look in her green eyes that she wanted to argue with him. "And don't you know how much mess and noise a baby makes?"

"You really think I care about that when I spend most of my time caring for magical creatures who, I can assure you, are far messier than a baby?"

Harry blushed, clearly having forgotten or not thought about that fact. "I still don't like the thought of making things harder for you. You've already done too much for me since I've been here. And I don't think Tina will like you sharing a flat with another woman".

"I don't care", he said simply and decided to take his plate over to the sink, walking away before she could argue anymore about it with him. As he scrubbed his plate clean, a thought occurred to him that hadn't when they had been talking that morning. Harry was pregnant with Tom and was going to be his new mother but did that mean that Tom's father was still the muggle man that Merope Gaunt had dosed with love potion? He couldn't see how that would work since the love potion would still be embedded into his DNA otherwise.

While Harry was cleaning up the table, he shared his thoughts with her and her eyes filled with surprise, clearly it hadn't been something that she had thought about just yet. "I've got no idea, is there a way to find out?"

"There is but I'm going to need to get in touch with a medi-witch to perform the spell. It's risky if you attempt it and don't know what you're doing", he explained to her as he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his desk in the living room. "Don't worry I know someone who will be able to help and will keep this confidential".

Harry protested as she followed him into the living room with her hands clasped in front of her. "I'm not sure I want anyone else to know about this. I don't trust anyone here but you and maybe Dumbledore".

He knew that trust wasn't something that Harriet gave easily and felt a warmth in his chest that she had deemed him worthy of it, although this was not the first time she had told him she trusted him. However it was still nice to hear. "If you trust me then trust that I wouldn't involve anyone that would do anything to hurt you including telling your secrets".

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again as she lowered herself down onto a cushy red armchair, "Okay. Contact your friend".

It was a few days later when Newt got an answer in the form of an owl from his friend and fellow former Hufflepuff, Marcia Abbott. They had been year mates back in Hogwarts and now she was a healer who specialised in pregnancy and obstetrics at St Mungo's. Marcia had always been a loyal friend to him even if they weren't that close anymore and he trusted that she would keep her mouth shut. Newt took the letter from her tawny brown bird and opened it while Harriet was still asleep in her room. She had been tired a lot in the past two days and he could only assume that it was due to her new condition.

 _Dear Newton,_

 _I was rather surprised to hear from you after so long but of course I will come and see to your companion. I am going away to America next week so it will have to be tomorrow or in two months when I return. You see, I have been invited to study with some of the best healers in the world at a program run in the Salem Hospital in Massachusetts and it was an opportunity that I could not turn down. I hope that this letter finds you well. Please respond as soon as possible._

 _Your friend as always,_

 _Marcia._

Newt quickly grabbed a quill and parchment before sending an affirmative answer with her owl as well as congratulations on her invitation to go to Salem. It wasn't long afterwards that Harry appeared out of her room with her long hair pinned out of her face and wearing a knee length plaited skirt and pale blue blouse with a lace Peter Pan collar. She looked slightly less pale than she had that morning and he quickly brewed her a cup of tea with a hint of lemon as she took a seat at the table.

"My friend Marcia will come see you tomorrow. She's going away to America so it had to be tomorrow", Newt explained awkwardly as he handed Harry the tea. She took it with a grateful thanks before sipping it.

"Well at least we'll know for sure if I really am pregnant", Harry replied, since they hadn't had much more confirmation than going off her symptoms and Newt's guess work. "And find out exactly what the mirror did, hopefully".

"Whatever happens I'll be with you".

Harry's green gaze met his and despite the awkwardness she was still feeling from the previous day, she managed to smile at him. "Thanks, I appreciate it".

"How are you feeling about all of this anyway?" he asked as he grabbed a biscuit from a plate of biscuits he'd put in the middle of the table in case Harry needed something dry to munch on.

Harry shrugged and sat back in her chair, one hand on her teacup and the other on her knee. "I don't think it's sunk in yet to be honest".

"By the way, have you given any thought about what we should do with the mirror?" Newt had locked it away safely in his office in his trunk since nobody except Harry – and some friends in America – knew anything about his magically expanding trunk. "I don't think we should let it slip into the wrong hands and risk it being used by someone with less than good intentions".

"You're right", she agreed after swallowing the sip of her tea, the tension leaving her body at the change of subject from her pregnancy. "I'd say destroy it but I've no idea how. It's supposed to be impossible to destroy".

"I know he's not your favourite person in the world right now but this might be something we should speak to Dumbledore about" Newt recommended cautiously, remembering her previous anger with the man after he'd voiced his thoughts that she might have to kill Tom Riddle to save her future.

To his surprise, she agreed with him without a fight. "You're right, if anyone knows of a way to destroy a powerful object it'd be him". From the distant look in her eyes he could see that she was recalling something from her own time and he wondered what it was. "If we destroy the mirror then I lose any hope of returning to my time but I suppose that's moot point now isn't it? There'll probably be two of me eventually. Me and then the other one that will be born and not have to experience the things that I did. It'll be interesting to see what she turns out like".

"I imagine that every Harriet Potter will be dangerously charming, sweet and kind, good with strange people and creatures and have a knack for getting into unique situations and a big trouble magnet".

Harriet chuckled at his comment but also blushed over the compliments. "Well I don't know about the other things but the trouble thing is probably genetic. My father would get into all kinds of mischief with his friends at school".

"He's not the only one", Newt answered before telling her about the sort of things that he got up to at Hogwarts, about his experiments and his fascination with magical creatures that often had him sneaking out into the Forbidden Forest. He even found himself telling her in great detail about his friendship with Leta Lestrange and how that had eventually ended. In return, Harry shared some anecdotes about her best friends and her time at Hogwarts and he especially enjoyed listening to her tell him about the time she rode a Hippogriff to save her godfather.

After that, they managed to find a way back into their easy conversation and spent the rest of the day looking after his friends in his trunk. Time passed and the next morning found them waiting in his living room for Marcia to arrive. He saw the anxiety splattered all over Harry's face and found himself taking her hand into his own, her delicate fingers intertwined with his own long ones. She gave him a wary smile a moment before his fireplace filled with green flames and out stepped a short, voluptuous curly haired blonde with a kind face and gentle blue eyes.

"Newt Scamander as I live and breathe, it's so wonderful to see you!" Newt got up from the sofa and wrapped his old friend in an enthusiastic hug which she returned just as eager. They pulled away after a moment and he led her over to Harry to introduce the two.

"Marcy, this is the lady I was telling you about, this is Harriet. Harriet, this is my old friend Marcia".

"Feel free to call me Marcy, all my friends do", she beamed and held a hand for Harry who accepted it with a smile.

"Then please call me Harry".

"It's lovely to meet you, Harry. Now Newt tells me that you may be with child?"

"There was a magical accident" Newt quickly made up, not wanting his friend to think badly of Harry even though he knew she probably wouldn't since she wasn't that way out. "And we think it might have caused her pregnancy. Besides from checking her over, we'd like you to see if you can find out who the father is".

"Oh dear, that must have been quite the accident", Marcy stated with a baffled expression that told Newt that she was wondering how such an accident could have even occurred. It wasn't unheard of, however, since there were records of witches and even one wizard in the past having similar incidents were they mysteriously turned up pregnant. "I can of course perform a quick charm that will give us an exact read of the magic of both parents residing in your belly if you are actually pregnant that is. First I better cast a detection charm to ensure that your suspicions are correct".

"Okay let's get this over with", she sighed and lay back on the sofa as Marcy instructed her to. Newt knelt beside her head so that she could at least see that he was still there with her as he had promised.

" _Graviditate Praetento!"_

As soon as Marcy said the words, a white light came from her wand and shimmered over Harry's belly for a moment before the light began to turn a pale pink. "It looks like you are definitely pregnant, Harry". Even though she already knew that she most likely was, her face still seemed to pale at the confirmation and Newt stroked her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her as the light retracted back into her wand. "Now I'll cast the paternity charm but it'll probably take a little longer than the pregnancy detection charm to give us the results. Newt, I'm going to need you to let go of her for this or else the spell might get confused".

Newt reluctantly removed his hand from her shoulder as his friend prepared to cast the next charm. "Okay, are you ready, sweetheart?" Harry nodded silently, not saying anything. " _Paternitas Praetento_!"

This time a ball of light sunk into Harry's stomach and they sat there waiting for what seemed like forever for the spell to do its thing. As they waited, Marcy looked at the two young people in front of her curiously. She couldn't recall ever seeing Newt so interested in anything more than his magical creatures, especially not a girl, until now. He was sitting anxiously beside his friend as though she was one of his magical creatures that he was caring for. She wanted to ask but also knew that it was none of her business, that they may not even answer her and all she would have done is make the room uncomfortable.

"Ooh looks like we're ready now guys", Marcy declared as she saw the ball begin to float back out of Harry's stomach. The two of them watched as her eyes narrowed reading the results that only she could see as the caster of the charm. Her mouth parted open in surprise as she glanced away from the results to the two in front of her. "Well I guess it looks like congratulations are in order, Newt. It seems that you're the daddy".

The two women could only blink as Newt blinked before promptly fainting onto his living room floor. "Oh dear, I'm guessing he wasn't expecting that?"

"Not exactly no", Harry confirmed, her own voice rather faint as she tried to understand exactly how this happened and what it meant.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thanks again for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Harry waited patiently for Newt to come to and when his eyes slowly blinked open, she let out a breath of relief that she hadn't realised that she had been holding in. Marcy hovered over him, casting charms to make sure that he hadn't hurt his head when he'd hit the ground. "Harry? What…what happened?" he stuttered with confusion, clearly not remembering the last five minutes or so before he'd blanked out. She exchanged a concerned look with Marcy before turning her gaze back on him.

"Do you not remember? Marcy was checking me over remember? She did the paternity charm and-"

"I remember now, I fainted didn't I?" Newt questioned and flushed when Harry nodded in confirmation. "Bugger, that's rather embarrassing. How…how did this happen?"

"I imagine it was the shock", Marcy explained gently but the former Hufflepuff shook his head.

"I mean how did the spell claim me as the father?"

"Because it detected a combination of you and Harry", the medi-witch answered plainly. "That's how the charm works and it's never wrong. If you're asking me how you came to be a father of a child you didn't play….excuse me for saying, an _active_ part in creating then my best theory is that her magic latched onto the closest available match which happened to be you as the only male in the room".

"That does make sense", he nodded, even though this all seemed like an insane dream to Harry. Maybe she would wake up and she would still be in 2001 and all of this was because she drank too much fire whiskey before bed. Hermione would come in and wake her up when she ignored all owls and attempts at contacting her before giving her the biggest lecture of her life for drinking herself into such a state.

"Now I'm afraid that I must be off, Newt. I do need to pack for my trip to Massachusetts and it will require as many hours as possible to make vital decisions on what clothes I am going to need to take. Harry, please don't be afraid to send me an owl if you have any questions or concerns and I'll be back to check on you as soon as my visit to America comes to an end. I hope that will work for you?"

Harry gave the woman a grateful smile for her kindness. "That'd be great, thank you so much".

"Newt, you daft man, you better take better care of yourself if you're going to be taking care of a human being", Marcy scolded him as he sheepishly pulled himself up off the floor.

"Thank you, Marcia", he hugged her before she made her way to the fireplace and disappeared from the flat in a flash of green flames. When she was gone, Newt turned back to see Harry looking anywhere but at him. "Harry I think we need to talk about this…new development. Obviously there's no going back now and the future is irrevocably changed. You have no reason to keep avoiding…this", he made an awkward hand gesture at the space between the two of them but Harry knew what he was referring to.

"Newt I-"

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when his fireplace flamed up again and they both glanced towards it sharply. The flames disappeared and a young, handsome auburn haired man that looked a little like Newt stepped out of the fireplace with a roguish smile on his face. "Little brother!" he held out his arms expectantly and Harry watched as Newt approached the man and allowed him to embrace him.

"Theseus, what in the blazes are you doing here? You should have sent an owl first".

"I need permission to come visit my kid brother?" Theseus pulled away and gave Newt a clearly fake hurt look. "Mum was telling me all about that little book you wrote and how proud she is of her genius son".

The belittling way he spoke of Newt's book and all of the years of research that had gone into it made Harry's blood boil. He reminded her of every pureblood snot at Hogwarts who thought they were so much better than her. She stood up from the sofa and cleared her throat in an attempt to make her presence known and it worked. Theseus pulled away from Newt to look over at her and she did not appreciate the lecherous look that appeared on his face.

"Well hello there and who do we have here? Why Newt, you randy little git, have you been keeping a girl here all this time and you're not even married?! Here I was thinking you were a goody little two shoes and you've been acting more of a scoundrel than I ever have".

"Excuse me?" Harry huffed, disliking the way that he was speaking to Newt and about her. "If you would like to know who I am, have you ever thought of asking instead of jumping to stupid and incorrect conclusions? Obviously Newt was the one who got all the brains in the family".

The infuriating prick had the audacity to smirk at her. "You're a fiery one aren't you? I can see who the man is in this relationship", he play punched his brother, almost knocking him off his feet. "Newt always was the fair little damsel, weren't you little brother?"

Looking at Newt's face she could see that he didn't enjoy the 'banter' anywhere near as much as his brother did. She couldn't believe their important conversation had been interrupted because of this jerk. Her hormones were already all over the place and seeing the man that she was beginning to fall for get belittled and bullied by his arrogant older brother tested her frayed nerves further.

"Theseus, why are you really here? We both know you only ever come here for a reason", Newt sighed, running a hand through his hair after he managed to straighten himself up. "Did mother and father kick you out again?"

"Now brother you know I've been living on my own for well over a year since I got made Head Auror", he grinned and winked deliberately at Harry who glared at him, not at all impressed by his boosting. "I was just hoping you could perhaps lend me some money".

"What happened to yours? Don't you make enough as Head Auror?" the younger Scamander narrowed his eyes at his eldest sibling suspiciously.

Harry studied Theseus closely and could see that his jaw was clenched, meaning that it actually hurt his pride to be asking for money from his younger brother but obviously had no other choice. It made her wonder if he was lying about his job. "Can you please just lend me some?"

"Theseus, if you tell me what you need the money for and how much then I will consider lending you some".

"I need ten thousand galleons. My job as an Auror pays well but not well enough", he huffed, his cocky demeanour fading slightly and Harry realised immediately that his entire attitude was just a mask. She looked at Newt who did not seem to have noticed the slight difference with his brother and perhaps he didn't realise that Theseus Scamander was not how he appeared to be...at least not completely but then again, Harry did not know him well enough to be able to make that judgement call about him.

"What on earth do you need ten thousand galleons for?!"

"Why can't you just loan me the money, Newt? I haven't demanded you tell me why you have some woman living in your apartment with you!"

Newt paused and stared at his brother suspiciously. "How do you know she's living here?"

"Because I'm an Auror, little brother", he retorted. "I'm also not as stupid as you and our parents clearly think I am"

"She's living here because…it's complicated", Newt clearly just realised that he really had no way of explaining Harry's presence here and Harry didn't think that telling his brother that she was seventy odd years from the future was going to go down well somehow. "Just tell me why you need so much money. You're not in trouble are you? Please tell me that you're not gambling again".

"It's for a ring, okay!" Theseus spat out, apparently giving in to his brother's inquisition. "I want to ask this girl I've been seeing to marry me. I think she's the one and I'll be damned if I let anyone else get in there first".

The flat was so quiet for a moment that you could probably hear cricket's chirping outside until all of a sudden Newt barked out a disbelieving laugh. "You expect me to believe that you are suddenly interested in settling down after eight years of mum badgering you?"

"It's bloody well true", he exclaimed. "It happened while I was working with the Auror department down in the US. I met the most amazing woman and well, I do believe that she cares for me too. She's different to all the ones that mum tried to set me up with. I can actually see myself married to this one".

Newt's amusement faded as he finally realised that his brother was serious. "What's her name?"

"Porpentina Goldstein but she prefers Tina".

Harry choked on air while Newt's mouth dropped open in stunned surprise. "I know Tina. We met when I was in New York".

"I'm aware. She told me all about your adventure which was why I was hesitant in telling you about her in case…you know…"

"In case of what?"

Theseus rolled his eyes, clearly wondering how his brother was so smart and so dense at the same time. "In case you were in love with her!"

"Tina is a good friend but I'm not in love with her, Theseus. In fact I'm happy that you found someone that can make you stop roaming about like a vagabond", he replied, shooting Harry a look as if to say 'I told you so' about the clear changes to the timeline. "I hope you make each other very happy and I will loan you the money, brother. I'll have the money transferred to your account tomorrow".

"Thanks Newt".

Harry observed as the brothers hugged before Theseus left the apartment with a quick goodbye to Harry who rolled her eyes in response. Once he had gotten his way with Newt he had immediately left which stunk of someone who took advantage of other people's generosity on a regular bases. She didn't think she'd ever like the man but would never say that to Newt as he clearly loved his brother even if they weren't close.

Newt turned to her as soon as they were alone again, though she half wondered if anyone else was about to come flaming in. "So Tina…"

"I get it. The future's changed and there's no point in pretending otherwise now". Harry couldn't help it, her legs seemed to take on a mind of their own as they walked her over to the magizoologist until she was completely invading his personal space. The man gulped as she came close despite this being exactly what he had been hoping for. "I still don't know if this is a good idea, Newt. And I'm not marrying you!"

"I understand. I was too hasty", he conceded, though he had a speculative look in his eyes that she didn't like…it made her feel as though she was one of his wilder beasts that he was observing so that he could learn how to tame her. "You would like to be courted properly before agreeing to accept my hand, that's it isn't it?" Harry flushed as this time _he_ was the one who got closer. "Well I suppose I'm going to have my work cut out for me, aren't I? Good thing that I have plenty of patience", he smiled as she was forced to lean her neck back slightly just to meet his gaze as he was a good few inches taller than her It'd never felt like that significant of a height difference until right now.

"Newt…"

He leaned in as though he was going to kiss her and she shut her eyes in anticipation. When nothing happened, she looked up and saw him stepping back to her disappointment. "I mean to court you properly, Harriet and when I do, then I'll kiss you like a lady like you deserves".

She glared at him as he opened his trunk and disappeared inside, leaving her alone and frustrated in more ways than one.


	10. Chapter Nine

**AN: Sorry for the wait...and the outrageous amount of fluff. Kind of fillery but moves things along with Newt/Harry. Rest assured there will be plenty of action coming up in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Newt began courting her as he had promised.

One morning she woke up to a note and flowers beside her bed and then the next Newt had got them an international portkey to Paris. He had taken his suitcase with them of course but she would never expect or want otherwise. While he took her on all manner of romantic dates – which was more than she'd ever had in her life, even with Fred – and wooed her, they continued to care for his beasts and friends in his trunk, enjoying each other's company in both settings. Things between them seemed to be so natural, so easy that Harriet was waiting for something to happen. She couldn't help it, whenever something good came along for her then something bad did also.

Two months after she'd left for America, Marcia came back to exam Harry, who was now only slightly showing but the small bump visibly confirming to her what she already knew and hadn't yet quite believed in spite of all the other symptoms. Newt had been forced to give her a calming draught after he'd caught her bursting into hysterics in her room after she had privately begun to freak out. How was she supposed to raise a baby? She knew nothing about them or knew nothing about how to be a mother. And what if the baby grew up to be as evil as Voldemort and she had doomed the entire world?

"Don't be ridiculous. The baby might have Tom Riddle's soul, magic and potential for what he could have been had he not turned into Voldemort but he is not Tom Riddle as you knew him. He's a blank slate and I know that you won't let him turn out as less than decent", he assured her. "You'll be a wonderful mother, no matter what you think right now and I won't let you think otherwise" then added with a smile. "After all, my creatures all seem to adore you".

Harry calmed down after that and when Marcy arrived, she was already lay down and waiting to be seen to. "You look lovely, Harriet. You have that glow about you, pregnancy definitely seems to agree with you" she complimented her causing the ebony haired witch to blush. After a few waves of her wand and muttered spells, Marcy was pleased to tell them that everything looked good health wise. "Now I know the spell to detect the gender of the baby if you'd like to know?"

Newt and Harry looked at each other, already knowing the gender but it wasn't as if they could tell Marcy that. "Alright, go on then", Harry smiled as she saw the excitement in the medi-witch's eyes. It was obvious she was eager to do it and she wasn't about to spoil the woman's fun. She watched as Marcy pointed her wand at her belly and said a spell that had the tip of the wand changing colours for a moment before settling on a dark purple.

"Oh how wonderful", the former Hufflepuff squealed. "It looks as though you two are having a girl!"

Harry's green eyes widened larger than sauces as Newt choked. "A girl? Are you sure about that?" he questioned his friend who nodded in affirmation with a grin on her face and completely oblivious to their shock.

"Looks like you're going to be buying yourselves a lot of pink".

It was only until Marcy left that the two of them dared to talk about it. "How is this right? How can I be having a girl when Tom was obviously not a girl?"

"I think we might have been basing our assumptions that you're carrying Tom's exact body but you simply conceived his magic rather than his physical form. The gender of the baby was up to chance as much as any normal child conceived", Newt answered her, going off his best guess. Harry thought about it for a moment and realised that made the most sense even if it had thrown her completely for a loop. It was crazy how she thought she knew how things were going to go and then something kept pulling the rug out from underneath her.

"So I'm guessing we can't name him Tom anymore", she laughed as she sat back down on the sofa and put a hand over her belly, almost absent-mindedly.

"Well we could always call _her_ Tomina?"

Harry stared at him incredulously for a moment, wondering if he was serious or jesting with her. "Tomina? What kind of name is that?"

"Well clearly Thomas is out of the question", he shrugged as he joined her on the sofa.

"Good job we still have time to think about it then. I just hope there are no more surprises", Harry sighed and just as she said that, the fireplace lit up and Dumbledore emerged a moment later. "Why do I even speak?" she muttered as Newt stood up to greet his former Professor with a handshake.

"Hello sir, what brings you here? – not that this isn't a pleasant surprise of course"

"I came because I believe I have some information that might be of interest to Miss Potter", Dumbledore confessed and looked over to Harry with a curious gleam in his eyes. Even though he didn't know anything about the pregnancy – she had still yet to confide in him about that and about the mirror – she had the uncanny feeling that he knew everything just from looking at her. Her loose button up day dress didn't highlight her bump but it didn't hide it either. "My friend has been researching into the issue of love potions that we were discussing, Miss Potter, and it seems that he's managed to uncover something that might help you".

Well this was a little bit too late, she thought but kept it to herself since she wanted to hear it anyway. It might help in her research to cure others of the same thing that she had been working on relentlessly for the past couple of months. "That's fantastic news, Professor. What did he find?"

"It seems that it might be one of the main ingredients in Amorentia and many other love potions that is behind the genetics issue. Like you he has been researching a way to cure children conceived from love potions of the genetic issues that come from it and I asked him to update me if he made any significant headway. I will also give you his address – with his permission of course – so that you might get in touch with him directly yourself".

"Thank you, sir", she nodded, genuinely grateful for his help. She was over her anger with his initial reaction to what she'd told him about Tom but knowing now that he was actively trying to help her in her quest made it hard to hold a grudge. And she did understand where he was coming from after all.

"One of the common ingredients of all love potions is pearl dust. My friend seems to believe that the magical properties of the dust is what causes the issues in unborn children conceived from love potion. He's tested the dust with different potions and on different subjects and tells me he has found that it has caused both some kind of issue magically and physically in a mild to severe way depending on what he was testing it with and on".

"So does he know how to reverse the effects?" Newt questioned, his interest peaked by the entire subject. He was quite an avid potions brewer himself, often spending time experimenting in his lab in his trunk while Harry was caring for his creatures. "It seems like this is a huge step forward to being able to create a cure".

"Unfortunately he is currently having difficulties finding something that can undo the effects of the pearl dust. He has tried grinding a bezoar to dust but that seems to only apply to poisons and no matter what sort of adverse effects it may have, pearl dust is not poisonous".

"Well this is still better than where we started months ago", Harry sighed and pushed a wayward strand of black hair from out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but how are you doing Miss Potter? I heard about Tom Riddle passing in his sleep three months ago and was expecting an owl", Dumbledore shocked her by saying and she glanced at Newt to see his eyes had widened slightly in surprise. "I assume that you didn't have anything to do with his death? You seemed most against the idea when we last spoke".

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're saying", Harry said coldly as she folded her arms over her chest almost defensively. "But I did do something reckless", she admitted, her anger leaving her since it was actually her fault what had happened. "And I'm going to need your help, Professor. I tried to save Tom by making a wish with the mirror but it backfired and now I'm pregnant. I got pregnant the same night that Tom passed away so it wasn't hard to put two and two together what had happened. I was stupid relaying on an unknown dark artefact for help but I was desperate and I hope you'll be able to help me find a way to destroy it because if it ends up in the wrong hands the results could be…"

"Disastrous", the future headmaster finished for her. "I will do everything in my power to find a way to rid the world of the mirror but I assume you realise that this means your-"

"Stuck here? Yeah I already accepted that when I learnt about this", she gestured to her belly causing his eyes to drop there and zero in on the small bump. "You'll be interested in knowing that the baby is not only a girl but also Newt's and mine biologically. It seems Tom ended up with an entirely new body in the end".

"Yes I certainly would not recommend this for everyone born of love potion but I admire the lengths that you would go to avoid killing". She blushed at the genuine admiration that she saw on Dumbledore's face and the way that Newt was gazing at her with a mixture of pride and something else. "I must bid you farewell now since I have a class to teach in less than twenty minutes but I just thought you should know what my friend found. I will get in touch when I have some ideas on what to do with the mirror".

The two of them said goodbye to their former teacher and watched him leave. "What is it with people always interrupting us?" Harry joked as Newt went to the kitchen to brew some tea. "Do you just have an open invitation to anyone to come here anytime?"

"More or less but that was before you", he answered as he carried two cups of steaming tea over to her and let her use her wand to use a cooling charm to make the beverage drinkable before she accepted a cup. "You know a lot of things were different before you". She looked over at him, concern furrowing her brows.

"Is that bad?"

"No", Newt gave her his crooked smile as he put his free hand over hers not holding her drink. "It's not a bad thing at all".

"Good because that wouldn't win you any courting points", she smirked and sipped the lemon flavoured tea. "You know things are starting to feel like they're coming together, I'm worried something is going to happen to sweep the rug out from under us", Harry added after a moment of peaceful silence.

"I think that already happened", he gazed pointedly at her abdomen and she shrugged, not able to disagree exactly but…something still felt off.

"It's just I've come to recognise these feelings fairly well and they are usually not wrong. I'd be daft to ignore them now".

"You're right and I promise that I'll keep my eyes peeled", he assured her before putting his tea down on the coffee table. "Now what do you say to a dance?" Harry glanced at him in surprised amusement as he used his wand to activate the old record player in the corner of the room and an old jazz song began to play.

"I never had you down as a dancer", Harry grinned as she put her cup down next to his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Nor as someone who spent much time listening to music".

"I'll have you know that my parents forced both me and Theseus into dance lessons with every other traditional pureblood boy", Newt quipped back with a smirk. "And this so happens to be my favourite song by 'The Jiving Griffins'". She had quickly learnt that popular wizarding music in this time was not quite like her time. In place of the rock 'n' roll style of the Weird Sisters was almost muggle like jazz.

Harry laughed as Newt spun her around the room and was startled by how good a dancer he actually was considering how bad he was on his feet typically. He dipped her low and she felt her breath hitch as green eyes met blue. "Harry?"

"Newt?"

"I was just wondering if…if perhaps I might…could I possibly…kiss you?"

Newt's nervousness was endearing and she knew he was worried about pushing her too soon again. A smile grew on her lips hiding the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. "You may Mr Scamander".

Without hesitating and with surprising confidence, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thank you so much for all the comments on the last chapter! :) If things seem to be moving quicker now, it's because I'm moving some things along due to other plot points that will need attention soon.**

Chapter Ten

Things with Newt and Harry slowly progressed over the next few weeks and she was happier than she had been in a long time, even without her best friends or the people she thought of as family there with her. She had accepted that she would not see them for a long time and they wouldn't be the same but it was worth it if they would all be safer, happier for it. In a way it had been a lot easier for her to come to 1927 and start afresh than continue on after the war in 2001. There had been a lot of painful reminders of all the people she'd lost…and her relationship with the Weasleys had been strained since the loss of Fred.

However here with Newt, Harry felt like she had begun to heal and the depression that had plagued her in her home time wasn't so prevalent. She was able to dream without being struck with nightmares every single time she closed her eyes and when she did have nightmares, Newt would come to her and hold her until she fell to sleep again. With the weeks passing, she was able to become more comfortable with the idea of being pregnant and was even beginning to feel happy about it. She knew that it would become more problematic with the rest of the world when she got bigger and wore no ring but she couldn't bring herself to worry about it right now.

"Harry?"

She had just been looking herself over in the full length mirror in her room and seeing how her belly had swelled slightly more since Marcy had last been over. With her changing body, she was beginning to have difficulty fitting into her clothes but thankfully had been able to use an expansion charm on most of them. However, soon she was going to have go out and buy proper maternity clothes because they would only expand so much even with magic. Currently she was wearing a simple blue floral dress with a plaited skirt that hid her growing tummy and flat shoes since walking in heels like this with swelling feet was not the best idea.

"Come in", she called back to Newt who immediately opened the door to her room.

"You look lovely, Harriet" he complimented her. "Are you ready?"

They were meeting his parents today, something that completely terrified her. She had no idea what to expect from his parents and if they caught wind of the fact that she was pregnant they'd probably think she was some sort of scarlet woman. She'd done her best to make herself as classy as possible with a pearl necklace and matching earrings and a bracelet with her black hair pinned back into victory rolls. Harry had even put on a bit of make up for the occasion, feeling like a complete phoney while she applied it but not wanting to make a bad impression on his parents.

"I'm ready, Newt. I'm still worried that they'll hate me but I'm ready".

Newt had insisted that they would like her and that they were actually more open minded than most people in that era. He said they had to be with a son like him, especially when his friendship with Leta Lestrange blew up and almost got him expelled from Hogwarts. Theseus was also going to be there with Tina whom Newt had not seen in person since he was last in America. She was nervous that Tina was going to hate her too, not that she was aware that she had accidentally screwed up her original future.

She allowed Newt to help her into her coat before he slipped into his own overcoat. He wore purple pants with a matching bow tie and waistcoat that she didn't think anyone except Newt would be able to pull off. He grabbed her hand before leading her out of the flat and to the nearest apparition point. They would be side-along appariting since it was safer for Harry being pregnant.

As soon as they appeared outside of a large stately manor with a colourful garden Harry threw up in the nearest bush, feeling mortified as she did so. Newt quickly had her back and vanished the sick with a silent charm before leading her down the pathway towards the giant wooden doors that stood in front of the house. "Maybe I've changed my mind. Maybe I don't feel up to this", she whispered, beginning to turn on her heel to go back out. Newt stopped her and gently guided her up the steps to the door with his hand on the small of her back.

"You'll be fine, dearest. Just be yourself".

"That's garbage advice!" she hissed causing him to chuckle slightly right before he used the giant badger knocker to tap on the door.

To her dismay, it didn't take long at all for the door to swing open and revealed a dopey looking house-elf on the other side. "Mister Newt! Tink be happy to be seeing you, young sir" it squealed with delight upon seeing it's former charge standing there patiently.

"Hi there Tink, this is my…Harriet. Would you please tell my parents that we are here?"

Tink immediately nodded before disappearing as another elf named Dodger popped by and took their coats, leading them into the family room where Theseus was sitting on a love seat with an attractive woman with short dark hair. They both immediately looked up when they heard them come into the room and Theseus grinned merrily at his brother. "Newton, finally! About time you got your butt here – and Miss Harriet, it's lovely to see you again".

She almost scoffed at his greeting since they didn't exactly talk the last time they had seen each other except for slightly insulting one another. Instead Harriet turned her attention to Tina who smiled at her kindly.

"Hi there, I'm Tina Goldstein, please ignore my fiancé. It's nice to meet you, Harriet was it?"

"That's right. Lovely to meet you too", she walked over and shook Tina's hand before sitting herself down next to Newt who was on the sofa next to the love seat.

"You'll have to tell me how you manage to wrangle that one", the American woman smiled at her, her eyes sparkling with amusement that showed that she bared no ill will to Harriet despite her almost having a thing with Newt. "When I met him he was all over the place and chasing those creatures of his in his strange trunk".

"I don't need to wrangle him, I like him how he is", Harry replied as she gave Newt a fond look, knowing that she meant it. She loved his ridiculous antics, his adoration for his magical companions and his care for all creatures, wild or domestic, magic or muggle. She thought his clumsiness was cute, especially how easily flustered he was. Mostly she liked that he wasn't like everybody else.

Tina opened her mouth to say something more but the conversation was brought to a halt when they were joined by an older couple. The woman was beautiful and didn't look a day over forty with soft auburn hair and crinkles around her eyes as she smiled at the room. She was dressed unconventionally in a sparkly, colourful pair of robes with what seemed to be hippogriff earrings dangling from her ears. Her husband looked almost exactly like Newt except for the greying sandy blonde hair and the spectacles perched on his nose. He was also slightly heavier than his youngest son with a belly that hung over his trousers.

"Mother, father, you look well", Newt greeted them with an awkward wave that had Theseus rolling his eyes. Tina elbowed her fiancé when she caught the look on his face which made Harry smile. At least someone could put his arrogant older brother in his place.

"Dearest, it's been so long. You really should visit more often", his mother scolded him as she brought him in for a hug. "Your brother stops by at least once a week".

"I'm sorry mum, I've just been busy these past few months".

"I know, I know. I imagine you must have a hectic schedule being a published author", she gushed as they pulled away and Harry could see the pride visibly shining on her face. "Isn't he amazing, darling?"

"He's wonderful, my love", his father chuckled and slapped Newt on the back, almost causing him to double over. "Now are you going to introduce us to your lovely lady friend or not?"

"Ah yes", Newt coughed, his cheeks blushing pink a little as he turned and reached out for Harry to bring her forward. "Mum, dad, this is Harriet James". They had decided that she'd use her middle name as her last name for now since the Potters were a well-known family and she would have no way of proving any relation to them without telling them the full story…and she'd really rather keep that between her, Newt and Dumbledore, at least for now.

"Well it's lovely to meet Miss James. You are certainly as beautiful as our son has told us", his mother came forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, careful not to leave a lipstick stain. "You must tell us how you two met. Theseus and Tina had a most entertaining story about their first mission together".

Harry felt her stomach twist anxiously as all eyes fell on her and Newt. They had briefly gone over a story that was a close to the real thing as possible but of course wasn't the actual truth of how they met. "Oh well that's a pretty funny tale actually. I accidentally activated a one way portkey and landed, quite literally, on top of poor Newt who fortunately for me, not so for him, softened my fall. When I told him my plight, that I had gotten stuck in London with no way home and no money, he insisted on helping me and then the rest is history".

"My Newt has always been so chivalrous", Mrs Scamander beamed before turning to her other son that she had up to now been neglecting. "Theseus, Tina, do you two have a date for the wedding yet?"

"Oh err…we haven't had a chance to talk about it yet", Tina admitted sheepishly just as a house elf appeared in the room.

"Dinner is ready Master and Mistress Scamander and guests".

"Thank you Wally, we'll be there in a moment".

Tina looked visibly relieved for the interruption before the couple led the group into a large formal dining area. The couple each sat on each head of the table while Newt and Harry were together on one side and Theseus and Tina on the other. Plates of food suddenly appeared in front of the room along with glasses of firewhiskey. "Enjoy. There's nothing like a bottle of Ogden's old firewhiskey with a large piece of steak", Mr Scamander declared happily.

"Of course", his wife agreed before turning a gaze on Harriet. "Well except for Harriet of course. I've already told the elves to replace her glass with pumpkin juice".

Newt paused in cutting up his steak to gaze up at his mother. "Why would you do that?"

"Now darling there's no need to play dumb with us. I am your mother, I would never judge you or Harriet. Besides I was hardly born yesterday. Any woman who's been through it knows that Harriet is clearly pregnant".

Theseus sprayed out the firewhiskey he had been drinking as Tina dropped her folk in surprise. Harry's face had drained of all colour besides from the red that was steadily rising in her cheeks.

"Mother!"

"Don't you dare sit there and lie to my face, Newton", his mother retorted sharply. "I'm not angry – you are hardly the first nor will you be the last - but I do insist that you marry before my grandchild is brought into the world".

"At least let me propose first", he exclaimed and in his excitement, his elbow knocked into his goblet which fell onto Harry's lap, sending firewhiskey all over her dress. "Oh bugger, I'm so sorry! Here let me help" Forgetting he was a wizard, Newt grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began dabbing down on her lap causing Harry's embarrassment to rise.

"Newt, Newt, NEWT" she hissed, trying to ignore the amused faces of everyone staring at them. "You're a bloody wizard, Newt!" she reminded him and he paused in his movements, his eyes widening and cheeks flushing red.

"Ah, yes, so I am. Thanks", he sheepishly got his wand out and vanished the drink off her clothing before settling back down in his chair.

"Are you quite done?" Mrs Scamander asked her son with tightly pressed lips that had Harry wondering if that little display had made her angry. She knew this was a bad idea! She shouldn't have come. Barely an hour in and she had already made a terrible first impression on his mother. "My child, I do love you but you have to be the silliest boy in the world", she chuckled before her chuckles turned to full blown laughter and she let out a belly-splitting laugh as she cracked up. The others joined in and soon the whole table besides from Newt and Harry were giggling.

"Oh dear brother, maybe you ought to go to St Mungo's for some new limbs since don't seem to have any control over the ones you currently possess", his brother smirked and Harry could see the hurt that visibly passed over Newt's face at the comments, even as the blush rose in his cheeks. "I do wonder how you'll cope with a baby. You'll probably drop it on its head before it even says its first words".

Suddenly Newt stood up and silently stormed from the room, leaving Harry alone with his family that had gone quiet after Theseus's comment. "Did you have to do that?" Tina asked her fiancé in a quiet voice. "That was unkind of you, sweetheart".

"It's not my fault that he can't take a joke".

"Theseus Scamander, I am appalled that you would talk to your brother that way. You needn't humiliate him like that especially in front of Harriet", Mrs Scamander snapped but her eldest son didn't seem affected by the scolding.

"Oh please you were all laughing at him except for poor Harriet. She's probably wondering what she's doing with my hapless brother", he laughed. "He's a genius but the minute he moves disaster strikes".

"And you might be an excellent fighter and soldier with an excess of charm but you're an idiot who just borrowed ten thousand galleons off the brother you just mocked".

Harriet had thought that Theseus idiot act was just an act but now she had a feeling she was wrong and had just been hoping that he wasn't such a jerk. She got up, leaving her meal untouched, and followed Newt out of the room and found him outside in the garden, a blank expression on his face that worried her. Newt was many things but he was never emotionless. He was one of the most expressive people that she had ever met in her entire life and to see him like this….was pretty disconcerting.

"You shouldn't let your brother get to you. You know he doesn't mean any of it", She reached out and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Her words didn't seem to make a difference as his face remained closed off. "I know that you'll be a brilliant dad and not because you're the most graceful human being on the planet, which you're not but neither am I, but because of your beautiful heart. I know you'll be the best father of the planet because you already are to all of those wonderful creatures you care for, who I happen to know adore you in return".

This time he looked over at her and a small smile appeared on his face to her relief. "You really believe that?"

"I know it", Harry corrected him and proceeded to wrap her arms around his waist in a tight hug, not giving a rats arse about propriety as usual. "Don't let your brother's jealousy tear you down. He knows that he'll never have your brains and I think he resents that your mother openly admires you for it".

"Theseus is the one who always got the attention for being the brave one, the daring one and the more handsome one so I don't know why he should feel jealous of me. I was always jealous of him", he admitted, secretly relishing in Harry's hold. "Everyone always laughed at me for whatever clumsy thing I had done now or for my odd quirks and love for magical creatures, while nobody ever mocked or made fun of my older brother who was the epitome of charm and savvy".

"I much prefer you to your brother, Newton. No offense but Theseus is a prick", Harry blurted out in such a blunt way that Newt couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Newt?" a new voice entered their conversation and effectively ended their moment. They turned around to see Tina standing by the doorway with a remorseful look on her face. "I'm so sorry for what happened in there. Your brother shouldn't have said any of those things and we shouldn't have laughed at you so hard when you clearly felt self-conscious as it was".

"I'm sorry too", Newt's mother appeared behind her with regret shining in her eyes. "I never spared a thought to how us laughing at you would make you feel and I'm sorry for that my son. Miss James is clearly good for you as she was the only one who did not laugh".

Harry could tell from the look on Mrs Scamander's face that she had managed to win the respect of his mother at least. Tina too judging from the smile on her face. The air filled with tension a moment later when the man in question appeared and made his way through the woman to approach his brother. "Newt, I'm sorry. I took it too far and should not have said any of those things to you. It was uncalled for especially after the generosity that you showed me". Even though he'd been a real douche earlier, everyone could see that he was genuinely sorry upon seeing how upset Newt was.

"I forgive you brother. Let's go back in and finish the food before it goes cold", Newt grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed before leading her back inside. The rest of the evening thankfully went much more smoothly and there were no more incidents from Newt. Before she knew it, Harry was being escorted out of the manor and Newt was appariting them back to his flat.

As soon as they got inside, Harry threw off her coat and hung it on the coat stand by the doorway. Feeling tired from the events of the night and from being pregnant, she made her way towards the hall that would lead to her room but was stopped in her tracks when Newt grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She turned around startled only to find him bending on one knee on the floor. Her heart pounded in her chest as he pulled out a small velvet box from the pocket of his jacket. She had never noticed that he'd been carrying anything around in the small pocket and it hit her that he must have used some kind of expansion charm on the pocket.

"Newt? What are you-?"

"Harry, I know that I properly mucked this up the last time I asked but I'm doing it the right way now…or at least I'm trying to", he gave her a self-depreciative smile that made her pulse quicken. "I love you, Harriet James Potter. You are the first girl in my life that has ever seen me for me and not wanted to change me even remotely. You don't even laugh when I make a fool out of myself like tonight and that makes me love you all the more. Please would you do me the great honour of accepting my hand in marriage and becoming my wife?"

By this point her vision had blurred over with tears, fogging up her glasses that she cursed for being there right now, and she had temporarily lost the power of speech. When the shock finally began to wear off a little, Harry's lips stretched into a shaky smile, her bottom lip trembling with the depth of her feelings. "Newt, you definitely did it right this time. I would be honoured to be your wife. I love you too".

The auburn haired man beamed, his own blue eyes a little watery, as he slipped a beautiful emerald encrusted ring on her finger. The emeralds shone brightly and the shade was an exact match for her eyes which she suspected was the reason that he had picked this ring. Newt got up from the floor and with a surprising grace she didn't realise he possessed, he swept her off the ground and kissed her as he spun her around, both of them laughing as they moved.


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks for all the comments as always. I'm so glad people enjoy this story! even with the crazy plot twists and the almost insta love :D

 **Chapter Eleven**

 _Dear Mr Wickerman,_

 _Professor Dumbledore gave me your details to owl you about your recent findings on the love potion affect and the issues caused by pearl dust. I'd love to work with you on finding a way to reverse the effects so that no more children will be damaged by the circumstances of their conception. It's a topic that I personally feel very strongly about and believe that I could be of use to you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Miss Harriet James._

When Harry finished writing her letter, she rolled it up and tied it with a ribbon before handing it to her own owl that she had bought from Diagon Alley just the other week. The owl was a raven black and quite the opposite in appearance and personality to Hedwig. Her heart lurched when she thought of her former familiar and tried to rid her brain of images of flashing green light and her owl falling in the darkness.

"Please take this letter to Mr Wickerman, Artemis", she instructed her owl and it gently took the letter from her hands before flying out of the window. She hoped that the potions master would give her owl some water since it was going to be a long trip to America from Britain for her familiar. Just as her owl had flown out of the kitchen window, Newt emerged in the room and looked extremely dishevelled from his messy auburn hair to his slightly rumpled top and undone bow-tie that hung around his neck.

"Did you fall asleep with the bowtruckles again?" his fiancé smirked at him knowingly, amusement dancing in her green eyes as she took in the pink tinge that appeared in his cheeks that silently confirmed her suspicion.

"I might have done", he admitted sheepishly as he brewed himself a cup of tea. "How are you feeling, Harry?"

"A lot better than last month", Harry smiles and couldn't help but think of how quickly the month had passed since Newt had proposed to her. They were still planning their wedding but his mother was insisting that they must be wed before the baby came so now it was planned to be for the end of the current month. She just hoped that her bump wouldn't get too much bigger or she would have to use a glamour charm to keep her guests from gossiping. Now that she had reached her fourth month and second trimester, the morning sickness was gone but now her bump had swollen to the point that she looked less like she had eaten too much and more like she was clearly pregnant and she constantly kept needing to run to the loo even if she'd only used it a minute before.

"My brother's wedding is next week and he's just asked me to best man", Newt made that sound like it was a death sentence causing her to roll her eyes.

"You'll be fine, just don't let your niffler out to play".

Newt shot her a dirty look that almost made her snigger out loud. "I see you and Tina have been talking".

She and Tina had been exchanging letters ever since the dinner with his parents. While she loved and adored Newt and his company, it was nice to finally be making another friend in this era especially since this was her era now too. She needed more than just Newt and his magical friends to talk to though or else she'd probably eventually end up wanting to kill him…as impossible as that felt at the moment.

"What can I say? Tina is just a really great girl and I love hearing about her adventures as an Auror", she told him as she stood up and took her now empty cup of tea over to the sink. "Did you know I used to want to be one? I was training in the Auror Corps before my little accident with the mirror".

Newt's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You did? I suppose with your love for trouble I don't have a hard time at all believing that".

"Yeah Fred said almost the same thing once", she laughed, remembering her first love with a slight pang of melancholy but without the overwhelming grief that she used to feel when she thought of him.

Newt gazed at her as he sat down at the table but with curiosity rather than any jealousy. "Fred was your first love?"

"Yeah" Once she had set her cup to self-clean with a charm that Mrs Weasley had taught her, Harry sat back down in the chair besides his at the table. "He died during the battle, killed by a collapsing wall". Harry had been forced to tell him all about the final battle after she'd woke up screaming one night from a nightmare and he had burst in, worried that someone had broken in and was attacking her.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart".

Harry snapped out of her reminiscing as he placed a hand on top of hers. "Anyway I'm going to need to go clothes shopping for something suitable for your brother's wedding. I imagine none of my current clothes will be suitable since most of them are getting too tight around my waist" she huffed. She wasn't like most girls, she hated shopping and always had done. Hermione was only slightly better at it than she was but even she didn't complain nearly as much as she always had.

"You should go and see Miss Briggs again. She knows how to be discreet", Newt suggested causing Harry to immediately cringe at the memory of the domineering elf like woman who had burnt the clothes she'd arrived in. She really didn't relish the thought of being pushed around by that woman again and even less the thought of what she would have to say about her 'condition' but Harry supposed that it really couldn't be helped. She would have to see her sooner or later.

"Alright but you must come with me. I'm not going alone", she warned him and felt butterflies when an adorable, warm smile appeared on his face in response.

"Of course. I wouldn't ever leave you to Miss Briggs mercy like that".

They ended up going to see her two days later when Harry was finally beginning to run out of options clothes wise. She ended up borrowing a pair of Newt's pants with a belt and a louse blouse, accessorising with pearl earrings and a necklace to try and make herself look a little more elegant so Miss Briggs wouldn't lose it completely when she saw her. She kept her hair in curls and pinned back with a hat over her head to keep it tidy as they made their way through the breezy London streets.

"And don't worry about price. You'll need as many clothes as possible but I'm going to pay extra for a charm that will allow the material to self-expand as you need it too", her fiancé spoke as they walked through Diagon Alley to the boutique that Harry had not been to since her first arrival. She opened her mouth to argue with him when he cut her off. "Don't even bother protesting. You need clothes and besides you can always reuse them in the future".

Harry eyed him curiously as he blushed. "Why? Do you suspect that we'll have more children?"

"I hope so, I've always wanted a big family", he replied awkwardly and she smiled to herself as he opened the door for her.

"You're in luck since I want a big family too" she told him as she slipped inside of the boutique. Immediately Miss Briggs caught sight of them and bounded over with a scowl on her face.

"What are you wearing child? After all of the clothes that you left with and you come back in here wearing men's trousers!"

Harry winced, she had been hoping that the eagle eyed witch wouldn't notice.

"I'm in need of some more clothes", she explained, heat creeping up her cheeks.

"Preferably with a self-expanding charm, which I will of course pay extra for", Newt added causing the witch to narrow her eyes at them.

"You do look like you've gotten fat since the last time I saw you".

Harry scowled at the remark. Newt had just spent all of this morning assuring her that she didn't look ''chubby' at all but as beautiful as ever. The auburn haired man winced as he realised that all his hard work at persuading her she wasn't fat was about to go down the drain thanks to Miss Briggs.

"She's not fat, she's…with child" he whispered. "I'd appreciate some discretion if you will".

"Well obviously you'd like me to keep my mouth shut since the two of you aren't even married yet", she griped. "Oh don't glare at me like that young lady. You should have thought about the consequences of your actions before you let him into your bed".

Newt's cheeks were now a rather interesting tomato red colour as Harry followed Miss Brigg's to the back of her shop once again to be fitted for yet more clothes.

"Now I would definitely recommend something with a looser fit around the waist", Briggs tutted after she had forced Harry out of her clothes, leaving her belly on display in nothing but her undergarments. After the next hour or so of being fussed over by the blunt witch, she was relieved when they had finished up and she was back in the clothes she arrived in.

As they stood near the till to pay for the garments and the charm that she was currently adding to each item of clothing, Harry's ears pricked up at the sound of conversation going on behind her.

"I can't believe you are engaged to Fleamont Potter, you are SO lucky", a young female voice said gushingly to whomever she was with. The name she spoke of caught Harry's attention as she recognised it as being her grandfather's, the same man who invented the Sleekeazy potion and whomever the girl was speaking to was most likely Harry's grandmother. "Euphemia, please tell me you will let me be maid of honour".

"Liza, calm down. We're not even in the planning stages right now. He's busy with the distribution of Sleekeazy and my career at the Prophet has only just gotten started. We're happy to just be together at the moment".

The woman's voice was soft and posh, posher than Harry was expecting. She wanted to turn around and introduce herself to the woman but knew that she'd think she was crazy if she told her that she was her granddaughter from a different timeline. She mentally snorted and forced herself to ignore the rest of their conversation since it wasn't as if she could talk to her.

"Wait a moment, are you…are you Newt Scamander?!" The same posh voice exclaimed to Newt, who turned around in surprise which in turn gave Harry an excuse to turn around and look at her grandmother for the first time. To her utmost amusement, it seemed that her grandmother was a red head with light auburn hair that looked almost like it was sparkling with ambers under the lighting in the shop. She briefly remembered Sirius barking out something about a Potter curse and thought that he might have been onto something.

"I am", Newt confirmed, oblivious to her shock at seeing her grandmother for the first time.

"I can't believe it! I absolutely love your book! I've always had an interest in care of magical creatures and your book is simply amazing!" she trilled, ignoring her friend rolling her eyes beside her. "My name is Euphemia Cattermore, I'm a huge admirer of your work Mr Scamander".

He shook her outstretched hand with a charming smile and Harry could tell that he was flattered that someone had recognised him for his work. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Cattermore. I'd like to introduce my fiancé Harriet". Harry's heart raced as the woman's eyes landed on her and she looked at her closely as if she was studying her. She wondered if she even shared any similarities to her fiancé since it seemed James Potter had taken after his father rather than his mother besides from sharing the same hazel eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you", Harry smiled and shook her hand, hoping that she didn't somehow rip apart the space-time continuum in doing so. She felt relieved when nothing out of the ordinary happened upon touching her grandmother. "I'm a huge fan of Newt's work myself".

"Mr Scamander I have so many questions about your book-", Euphemia started but they were interrupted by Miss Briggs.

"Here are your clothes, fully charmed with an expansion charm that won't run out no matter how _fat_ you get", the stoutly woman declared. "That will be one hundred and fifty six galleons and twenty eight knuts".

As Newt turned and handed over the money, Harry could see that her grandmother was clearly disappointed to be unable to finish asking Newt her questions or any at all really. "Miss Cattermore, why don't you give me your address and I'll have Newt owl you? That way you can ask him all of the questions you wish".

She almost grinned when Euphemia's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh really, you'd really be okay with that?!"

"Of course". The woman swapped addresses and as she left the shop with Newt, she told him who the woman really was and what she had done.

"Maybe it would be good for you to reach out to the Potters and tell them who you are. I don't like the thought that you only have myself and my family right now. You should have more than that. You deserve more than that. Especially since you're saving their futures", Newt pointed out to her as they reached the end of the street and the apparition point.

Harry snorted at his suggestion. "They'd think I was crazy".

"Not when you have myself to back you up. And Dumbledore too".

"I don't know Newt…"

"At least think about it?" he turned on her with his piercing blue eyes and she found that it was impossible to say no to him.

"I'll think about it", she agreed as he took her arm in his and took them back to his flat with a pop.

The next morning Harry woke up slightly later than usual since she had been so tired from their outing the previous day. As a result, it was a bit of a shock to the system when the sudden sound of something smashing coming from the kitchen awoke her from her slumber. Her old instincts had never left her and Harry immediately jumped into action, not caring that she was only wearing a thin silk nightgown. She ran out of her bedroom and through to the kitchen where Newt was staring in shock at a copy of the prophet in his hands.

"Newt? What was that?!" she frowned, growing increasingly concerned when her didn't answer her and kept staring at the newspaper in his hands. "Newt? You're beginning to scare me so please say something!"

"He's escaped", Newt finally said and tossed the newspaper at her. Using her seeker reflexes, she quickly and gracefully caught the paper and turned it over to see what had got her fiancé so shaken up. When her eyes landed on the headline, her breath immediately caught in her throat.

 **GRINDELWALD** **ON THE LOOSE: DARK WIZARD ESCAPES AURORS CLUTCHES**

"Newt, it's going to be alright. Dumbledore will catch him and bring him to justice", she said firmly and kept the reminder that the future and timeline had changed so maybe that had changed too. Harry refused to think otherwise. She might have her problems with Dumbledore but she knew that he would be able to defeat his former friend. "You don't need to look so shaken up".

"You're not safe", Newt swallowed. "I was the reason he got arrested back in America. He'll want revenge".

"Maybe he will but so what? I'm perfectly capable of holding my own and you're not too bad yourself having gone up against him not that long ago" she pointed out and took his hand, leading him away from the broken dish on the floor (she'd repair it later) and to the sofa in their living room.

"Harry, you're pregnant. You can't fight like you used too and I won't let him risk either of you", he stared at her with worried blue eyes. "This isn't about me underestimating you or your abilities" he added, knowing that there was every chance that she would take his protectiveness the wrong way.

"Newt, how do you even know he's coming for you? I think he has bigger fish to fry", Harry retorted, thinking about the Deathly Hallows and the man's obsession with them. "World domination is probably a bigger priority for him right now or evading the Aurors".

"I just have a bad feeling".

Harry stared at him, her own worry increasing. She had learnt never to ignore her instincts and she wouldn't ignore Newt's either. "Well looks like we'll just have to make things a little more secure around here".

"Or you could live elsewhere, somewhere that Grindelwald won't find you or even link you to me".

Her green eyes blazed defiantly. "You're not sending me away, Newton. Don't even think about it". She remembered when she broke up with Fred for his own safety, how stupidly noble she'd been without even giving him a say in the matter and Harry wasn't about to like Newt do the same to her. Not when the thought of losing him like she did Fred caused a sharp pain to erupt in her chest.

"I don't know how to protect you, Harriet. I care for magical creatures, I am not a fighter", Newt retorted before quickly adding "usually" when he saw her go to open her mouth and probably remind him of his battle with Grindelwald. "You'd be best in a safe house or under Dumbledore's protection. Maybe even the Potters could take you in".

Harry's infamous temper flared up as annoyance with Newt and fury at the thought of Grindelwald made her blood boil. "I don't need you to decide what's best for me, Newt. You say you're not a fighter? Well I _am_ and pregnant or not, I'm not about to let another dark lord ruin my life and take my family from me".

"I'm sorry. I just want to keep you safe the only way I know how". Harry's anger deflated at his words and she allowed him to tug her to his chest. "If he comes after me, I need you to promise you'll go somewhere safe".

"I can't make that promise", she refused. "And besides you don't even know for sure that he wants revenge on you. And if he does then I'm not leaving your side".

Newt wanted to both strangle and kiss the stubborn woman he was holding tightly as though she might disappear any minute. She was holding him just as tightly as though he was about to add himself to the long list of names of people she had lost in her lifetime. He swallowed at the thought but reminded himself that he was able to defend himself once before and he could do it again. Just not if he had to worry about defending Harry too.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: To the guest who was questioning my historical accuracy on the last chapter, I'm no expert on scientific history but this is a story about wizards and magic, so maybe...perhaps, don't question the logic too hard? lol or view it as an alternative universe if it really unsettles you so much. Mostly when it comes to DNA and such in this story, magic will be basically be the entire answer to your concern.**

 **Thanks to everyone else for the nice comments and enjoy the chapter I've posted a bit earlier than planned.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

One month after the news of Grindelwald's escape had broken, Harry found herself agreeing to afternoon tea with Newt's mother and Tina. She was now approximately five months along and her bump was getting obvious causing Newt's mother to unsurprisingly demand to know when the wedding would be. "I do want my first grandchild to be legitimate after all", she'd tutted as they sipped tea and ate pieces of light, fluffy cakes at Helga's Tearoom, a surprisingly elegant tea and cake shop in Diagon Alley. As she ate a piece of Victorian sponge cake, Harry thought it was a shame that the shop no longer existed in her time.

"Newt would like it to be soon too", Harry replied, thinking back to the argument that she and Newt had broken into a few days earlier when her bump practically doubled in size overnight. She hadn't wanted to rush the wedding planning but Newt was hell bent on having them walk down the aisle before the end of the month. "By the end of this month but no one can plan a wedding that quickly" she pointed out and immediately saw a gleam appear in Mrs Scamander's eyes that she definitely didn't like.

"Sweetheart, I can plan you a wedding in less than two weeks. A month is plenty of time and I would be more than happy to take care of everything so you don't have to stress in your condition".

Harry did have to admit that sounded like a relief since she wasn't really all that into wedding planning or things like that. That had always been more of Fleur or even Hermione's thing back in her own time. She had never been that interested in things like that, things that most girls dreamed of as children. "Really?" she asked, wanting to make sure that her mother-in-law was actually serious.

"I'd love nothing more, although you will have to have a say in your dress. That is the absolute one thing that I would never take from you".

"Thank you, Mrs Scamander", Harry smiled before taking another sip of her deliciously sweet tea. It really was the best tea that she'd ever had and wondered how Helga's Tearoom had gone out of business. Maybe it had been the war, either with Grindelwald or Voldemort…the first time. "So Tina, how is married life treating you?" she turned to the woman that she had developed a surprising but nice friendship with over the past month or so.

Tina wiped a bit of cake away from her mouth with a napkin before answering her. "It's been good even if Theseus needs putting in his place sometimes. I do think that you manage to get the sweeter Scamander", she remarked with an amused smile that told Harry that she really was happy with how things turned out. Harry had to agree with her statement – Newt drove her crazy sometimes but he was wonderful, probably more wonderful than she deserved half the time.

After her afternoon tea with Tina and Mrs Scamander, Harry decided that she wanted to surprise Newt with a present since she had never bought him anything to celebrate their engagement with. She had begun putting her own money into a joint but separate account from Newt's and was going to use that to pay for a gift for him. She was still working for him as his assistant but she'd also begun working as a freelancer writer for a magical creature's magazine with a focus on different types of snakes. That was when she wasn't spending most of her spare time researching about love potion ingredients.

Eventually during her perusal at the shops in Diagon she ended up at handmade jewellery and crafts store that, like Helga's tea room, didn't exist in her future. After browsing the various watches and leather wallets, Harry's attention was grabbed by a handsome leather and navy blue journal with an occamy engraved into the front cover that expanded in size whenever you touched it.

"Perfect", she muttered to herself with a smile, deciding that Newt would love it. He could write his notes and observations inside all while he continued his study of magical beasts and creatures. After finding herself a set of fancy parchment and a quill made from a hippogriff feather, she took her purchases to the front desk to pay for them.

After getting her goods bagged and paid for, Harry made her way out of the shop and as she was about to turn the corner to head to the Leaky Cauldron, she bumped into a tall figure and almost went falling to the ground if it wasn't for the pair of strong arms that caught her before she could make contact with the cobblestones. She flushed pink and looked up with an apology on her lips only to freeze when she found herself staring up at a face that was almost identical to hers except for the eyes and that it belonged to a man.

"I do beg your pardon Miss, I'm afraid that I wasn't looking where I was going", he apologised, a sheepish look on his face. She continued to stare at him awe-struck as she realised that she was facing her grandfather, a man who looked exactly like her father and herself. "Are you quite alright?"

"Oh, I'm okay thanks to you. Good catch", Harry blurted out and immediately averted her eyes as she realised that she was gawking at a complete stranger – well at least she was a stranger to him.

The man smiled before his brows furrowed as he began to frown as he scrutinised her face. Her heart began to pound, surely he wouldn't be able to guess they were related based on looks alone? "Say, you look familiar. Have we met before?"

"I don't believe so sir. I better go, my fiancé is waiting for me" she excused herself before her grandfather, Fleamont Potter, could question her further. By the time she got to the fireplace and had floo'd back to her and Newt's flat, Harry knew she must look completely flustered from the unexpected run in and from rushing away so quickly.

Just as she was catching her breath, Newt emerged from his trunk and when he saw the state she was in, he immediately went into worried mother-hen mode. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright? Were you being chased by Grindelwald? Did he find you and my mother? What is it, what's-"

She silenced him by putting a hand over his mouth, trying not to burst out laughing at the look on his face. She could feel her bladder about to burst and if she laughed she would do something embarrassing like wet herself. "Newt, Grindelwald is nowhere near England. And he certainly didn't join us for afternoon tea. I'll explain what happened when I get back from the loo".

Harry left him gawking as she vanished into the bathroom for a quick wee before remerging and almost having a heart attack at opening the door to see Newt standing directly outside. "Newt! I don't need an escort from the bloody toilet!" she scolded him as he led her over to the sofa and began propping cushions up behind her back. She adored the daft man but at the moment she really wanted to murder him for mollycoddling her. "I ran into my grandfather, Newt", she huffed as he finally sat down beside her and stopped fussing over her.

"You did? How did that go?" Newt asked her with a raised brow.

"Well I didn't go, hello I'm Harriet Potter your granddaughter from a now-erased future", she sassed her fiancé who smiled back at her sardonically in response. "I bumped into him, literally, and he asked if we'd met before because I seemed familiar but I made an excuse and rushed off before he could talk to me any further".

"You really ought to reach out to him and the Potters, darling", Newt pointed out once again. "And I say this because there's a good chance that they will find out anyway".

"How would they possibly find out?" Harry stared at him dubiously.

"Some Pureblood families have alerts for when a new member of their family is born and since the baby is technically a Potter then they'll receive an alert if they have such a thing. And even if they don't have that, most Pureblood families like the Blacks have a familiar tree where new branches appear as the family grows. Our family, the Scamander's, have a rather large one in the back of our ancestral home which is the manor that my parents live in currently".

Harry's eyes widened as she imagined her blood family finding out about her from some tree and gawking at it, wondering how exactly she got there. "That would be awkward".

"Not to mention you have Fleamont's fiancé writing to you since you met her in Miss Brigg's shop".

"Great. So what should I do? Send them a letter? Write a note? Invite them over for dinner?"

"You could invite Euphemia and her fiancé over for dinner" Newt suggested. "It wouldn't be too random since you've been corresponding with each other".

"Okay. I'll do it but only after the wedding because I don't want to stress about two things at once. Also your mother has decided to plan our wedding for the end of the month", she told him and immediately saw his eyes lit up with both happiness and relief. He really thought that she would force him to hold it off until the baby was born but she knew that would just make planning a wedding more awkward. Also she really didn't want to get married with an overly huge baby bump so she reluctantly agreed that the end of the month would work best for their wedding.

"You'll have made my mother so happy since Tina didn't even let her make a single suggestion for her and Theseus' wedding".

"Well I'm not like most girls who dream of their weddings from being a little girl. I never even imagined myself getting married at all until you". Well she had thought that she'd marry Fred once but then the final battle happened…and she'd rather definitely not think about that right now. Not when this was supposed to be a happy moment with Newt. "You've changed a lot of things for me, Newt Scamander".

"I could say the same for you, Harriet Potter", he chuckled before giving her a kiss on the forehead. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him, wishing that she could stay there forever.

Of course, as these things always did with Harriet James Potter, real life had to come rushing in and bursting the small bubble of happiness that she had been living in for the past month. Real life in this instance took the form of young Dumbledore knocking on their door a few days after her trip to Diagon with a sombre look on his face. His eyes, normally twinkling, were lacking their usual gleam which immediately told Harry that something was wrong. "Please may I come in? I have some rather serious news that I must bestow upon you".

Newt led the Professor to the kitchen table while Harry brewed three cups of tea knowing how both men took theirs. She handed them their drinks, earning their thanks, before sitting herself down on the chair next to Newt who immediately placed his hand on the small of her back automatically as though it was more of a reflex than an act of comfort at this point.

"What's going on Professor?" Newt asked, concern plastered over his freckled face.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea before putting it down on the table, his hands still clutched around it. "Please call me Albus, Newt. You are no longer a student and I would hope that you feel like we are on good enough terms to disperse with the formalities. The same goes for you, Miss Harriet".

"Of course…Albus", his former student nodded, though his name sounded strange on his tongue. "Now please, what has brought you here so urgently?"

"I'm afraid that I have reason to believe that Grindelwald is planning to pay you a visit at some point".

The couple both stiffened at his statement and even though it didn't exactly surprise either of them, neither did they relish the thought of having a dark wizard targeting Newt. "How do you know this?"

"A friend of mine who happens to be an acquaintance of Grindelwald is being forced to put him up in his home in Germany. He has had the opportunity to check out his room while he was otherwise indisposed and found a great deal of articles and things relating to you, Mr Scamander. I feel like he may be planning some form of revenge against you for his last incarceration".

A shiver went down Harry's spine as she thought of what sort of revenge that could entail. The man had possibly killed Dumbledore's little sister and had definitely killed many more in his wake. He was almost as bad as Voldemort but not quite as powerful even though she had heard he could perform wandless magic. Something that was almost unheard of in the wizarding world. "Should I be sending Harry somewhere safe?"

Immediately the dark haired witch shot him a fierce glare that told him that he was going to be in a world of trouble if he tried that.

"I don't believe it has to go that far just yet", Dumbledore assured him, also seeing the look on Harry's face. "Perhaps just put in some security wards to add some extra safety to your home and if Grindelwald truly becomes a threat to you then I would suggest the fidelius charm or perhaps moving somewhere more secure".

"Well we will need a bigger place", Newt mused. "Thank you for the warning, Albus".

"Of course, Newt. And while I'm here I should probably tell you that my research on the mirror has not brought up anyways to safely destroy it. However I'm more inclined to believe that such an object should not be destroyed but hidden somewhere safe, where no one but those you trust can find it. You may never know when it might come in handy".

Harry didn't really believe that she would ever use the mirror again in her lifetime but if there was no way to actually destroy it then she would have to hide it. "Thank you for looking anyway, Professor".

Dumbledore merely smiled at her before finishing off his tea. "Now I'm afraid that I must be going as I have a rather important meeting at the Ministry to get to. Congratulations on the upcoming nuptials by the way".

"Thank you, sir".

The couple saw him off to the fireplace and watched as he disappeared before Harry turned and hit Newt hard on the shoulder. "That was for suggesting you send me away AGAIN", she growled before heading back into the kitchen to clean up the cups.

Newt watched her walk away and realised that he was going to have a challenge on his hands in keeping her safe.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: I know it's been a while. Sorry about that. I've had several chapters written since before I last updated but real life has been blocking me. That and I've all but convinced myself my storyline is garbage lol. I'm going to try to keep pushing on with it though :) I'm going to update again by the end of the weekend.**

Chapter Thirteen

Fleamont wasn't really expecting to find anything. He had been simply trying to satisfy a mild curiosity since he had run into the mysterious woman in Diagon Alley a few days prior while he had been out trying to find the perfect engagement gift for his beautiful Euphemia. He had been terribly embarrassed when he had bumped into and almost bowled over a woman in his hurried, distracted state and when he had caught her before she could hit the ground, his eyes had landed on her face and he'd almost dropped her again in surprise.

Pulling her up to her feet, he'd gotten a good look at her face and it was almost like looking into a mirror or an alternative dimension where a green eyed, female version of himself lived. If he'd ever had a twin sister, Fleamont was quite positive that she would have looked like that woman. As far as he knew, the only remaining Potters were that of himself, his older brother Charlus and their parents. His father _had_ once had an older brother but he had died as an eighteen year old boy. It was highly unlikely that he would have fathered a child before his death but it wasn't totally impossible.

This was why he could currently be found in the Potter library, searching for their magically self-updating lineage book. Most families had some sort of way of keeping track of their bloodlines and while there were some more flashier ways such as the Black family tree that supposedly took up an entire wall or the Malfoy scroll that got longer and longer as they reproduced, the Potters were happy with a simple book that they kept safe in the older section of their library.

"Oh there you are!" Fleamont grinned when he caught sight of the red velvet covered book with the word Potter engraved in gold on the front. Only Potters could open the book and see the information on their bloodlines. For anyone else that was not blood or marriage related, it would simply appear blank. He tucked the book under his arm and carried it to a nearby table that was small and rounded with two leather armchairs situated on either side.

He sat on the one closest to him before placing the book down and putting his hand on the cover. The magic warmed under his touch and Fleamont opened it up to reveal pages and pages of Potters of both past and present, some who were not yet Potters as that was not their original family name. He flipped to the more recent side of the book and found his own name below Henry Potter and his mother's name. By his father's name was a link to his younger brother that was faded from his death. However there were no links below his Uncle as he had assumed. Clearly the mystery woman just happened to share a striking resemblance to himself and it was nothing but a coincidence.

However, just as Fleamont went to shut the book a flicker of gold caught his eye and he saw a link under _his own_ name, catching him by surprise and sending shock running through his system. "What the…" beside his name was Euphemia's which was strange since they were not yet married – as proven by the lack of a gold link joining their names together so her name should not even be there at all! – And below them was a link leading to unknown and unknown.

"This can't be right", he uttered, feeling a little lightheaded as he saw below the unknown names a name written in gold. HARRIET JAMES POTTER. Next to her name was, impossibly, NEWT SCAMANDER. And below that was a link that was not gold but a light pink that meant that there was a new member of the Potter bloodline on the way but not yet born. "How is this possible?"

He flashed back to meeting the mysterious woman. He had noticed the strange look she had given him, the way she had stiffened before quickly making an excuse to leave. Fleamont's mind began to form multiple theories as to what was going on but none of them were remotely feasible in the least. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned as though the woman was in the room with him. He went back to staring at the book until the doors flew open and he saw his older brother walk in, giving him a peculiar look.

"Have you been talking to yourself all this time? I do believe you may be finally losing your mind". Charlus Potter was fifteen years older than Fleamont but the two of them were as close as brothers with only a few years between them. Charlus was married to Dorea Black, possibly one of the only living Blacks that had managed to maintain their sanity and become a decent person. Of course this had led to her being disowned from the Black family tree but the way she adored his brother told Fleamont that she thought it was worth it.

"It's just that something is really puzzling me, brother and I can't quite work out what it is".

"A puzzle that the great Fleamont Potter can't answer? I never thought I'd live to see the day", the older man chuckled as he took the other seat at the table. "Is that the Potter family bloodline book?"

"It is. I was just checking it out because of something odd I came across the other day and now my confusion has only grown. Look at this for yourself and you'll understand why I'm so confused".

He pushed the book towards his older brother who looked down at the page that Fleamont had left open. Immediately his brows furrow and lines strain his forehead as he takes in the new addition to their family book. "This cannot be right. How can you have a thread when you and Euphemia are not even…unless, is Euphemia with child?"

At his brother's question, Fleamont began to splutter in a rather undignified way. "Of course not, we are not…I have not…she's still pure", he blushed as his older brother smirked at him.

"I believe you brother though there is no shame if you said otherwise. Why, Dorea and I once-"

"I do not need to hear of your escapades, brother!"

"Very well", Charlus acknowledged while still smirking. "However that means that there is something wrong with the book. You don't have kids so how can you possibly have a third line and a fourth one developing?"

"I'm at a loss. I'm also rather confused as to why Newt Scamander's name is in the book. He is the author of that book Fantastic Beasts that my future wife is awfully fond of".

Charlus looked at the book thoughtfully for a moment before making his next suggestion. "Perhaps we should ask Mr Scamander?"

"I don't see how he would know what is wrong with our family book. Perhaps we should ask father first?"

"Yes, you're probably right. Best to ask father first".

And that's how Fleamont found himself standing outside of his father's office a few hours later knowing that he would be back home from work by now. As a prominent member of the Wizengamot he would spend hours either in court, writing, discussing or passing new bills or just keeping up with the many different departments in the Ministry and with the minister himself. He knocked three times on the mahogany wood door that was almost imposing with the emblem of a lion etched into the wood.

"Enter", his father's deep voice bellowed and Fleamont walked into the room with the family book tucked under his arm like a quaffle. "Ah Fleamont, what can I do for you son?"

Henry Potter was surprisingly youthful looking for a man in his late sixties with only a few streaks of grey in his thick, dishevelled black hair. He had light blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of spectacles perched on the end of his crooked nose that had once been broken in a fight with a member of the Malfoy family who had made disparaging remarks about his half-blood mother.

"Father, I think there is something wrong with our family lineage book", he said and placed said book down heavily onto Henry's long, wooden desk. "I was looking through it out of mere curiosity after a run in with a rather mysterious woman the other day and well, you should probably look at this for yourself".

Henry sat up straighter, his interest peaked as he flipped open the book to the most recent entries page. His eyes scanned over the page until they landed on the very bottom where he discovered exactly what was puzzling his youngest son. "I see. This is…unusual", he peered at the line that had formed from his son's name to the mysterious Harriet James Potter and the pink one that was foaming below her that signalled a new Potter was on the way but had yet to be born.

Henry glanced up from the book to give his son a curious look. "You say that you ran into a mysterious woman? What about her got you so interested in the family book?"

Fleamont took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his father's desk as tried to explain the strange feeling that he got from the woman. "Not only did she look like she could be my twin sister if it wasn't for the green eyes but I got a weird feeling like I should know her somehow which is impossible since I know I've never seen her before in my life".

"And then you found this in the book", His father concluded with the same puzzled look on his face that Fleamont had been wearing earlier.

"It's impossible. The theories that my mind keeps coming up with, they are all insane and impossible but I cannot shake the feeling like this woman is important to us in some way".

"I have always been a strong believer in trusting your feelings, son", Henry advised, shutting the book. "Perhaps we ought to track this woman down and find out exactly who she is, perhaps this Harriet Potter that has appeared in our books with no links to us except through you, which should be impossible. But somehow the book thinks otherwise".

"Surely there must be something wrong with the book? Maybe someone has confounded it!"

Henry chuckled at his son's suggestion and shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with the book, son. I believe that this woman – Harriet – is genuinely related to our family but I doubt we'll get the answers to our questions unless we track her down first".

"Or Newt Scamander, whose name was beside hers in the book like Euphemia with mine but with no links which means they are not married either", Fleamont pointed out and then it hit him just as he was speaking that his fiancé had mentioned that she had been writing to Newt Scamander's fiancé after meeting her in a shop. He'd brushed it off at the time because how was he to know anything about Newt Scamander or his fiancé? But now she might be the key to finding out who this Harriet Potter was.

"Then I suggest you get in touch with him and see if we can arrange a meeting with the young woman".

"I'll get on it right now, father", Fleamont got up from the chair and was half way across the room when his father stopped him in his tracks by calling after him.

"Fleamont Potter, take that book back to where you found it or I'll tell your mother you're leaving things about the house like a 12 year old".

Needless to say, Fleamont went back for the book and took it back to the section of the library that he found it in.

* * *

It was early morning the day after his discovery in the library, and Fleamont had convinced Euphemia to accompany him on a picnic at one of the few exclusively wizarding parks that Britain had to offer. He took them to his favourite park, one that his parents had often taken him and his brother to growing up, which was in Derbyshire. It had an illusion charm and a muggle repellent charm to keep it exclusively for magical people and there was also a small play area for children. The big oak tree that hung over a couple of picnic benches was the perfect spot for breakfast with his love.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you suddenly felt an urge to take me out for a picnic?" the red haired beauty smiled at him as they sat down beside each other on a bench at one of the tables. "I mean I'm not complaining but it's not like you to have sudden romantic impulses. You like to plan these things at least weeks in advance".

Euphemia wasn't wrong. Normally a surprise picnic would never fall in line with Fleamont's perfectly allotted schedule and he was too uptight to even move things around for just one day but his curiosity over his discovery had persuaded him to do just that. Not that he should mention that to his dear Euphemia or she might take it the wrong way. "Well my darling I just thought that you deserved to be treated like the lady you are" he hoped that he was oozing charm into his voice but from the raised eyebrow on his betrothed's face, he wasn't too sure that it was working.

"Monty, I love you but charm is not your forte and I know that you're lying from the way that your ears turn red". He felt his cheeks heat and probably turn the same shade as his ears. "You think that I don't know you after all this time? Please don't take me for a complete idiot, Fleamont Potter".

"I'm sorry my love if I've made you think that I believe you lacking in intelligence but I am genuinely happy to be here with you like I always am", he told her sincerely, hoping that the fact that he had made the spontaneous plans with ulterior motives wasn't hurting her feelings.

To his surprise, Euphemia barked out a laugh. "There's no need for the flattery, dear. I know that you adore me or else you wouldn't have gone to all the effort of personally designing my engagement ring", she flashed off the ridiculously expensive piece of jewellery that he had got custom made for her by his family's favourite wizarding jewellers in France. It had been worth every single galleon for the look of joy it had brought her when he'd put in on her finger. "Now why did you arrange this surprise picnic?"

Fleamont shook his head and gave her an admiring glance. "I really can't get anything past you can I?"

"Nope but I'll give you an O for trying".

"The truth is I need your assistance. You told me that you are in touch with Newt Scamander, did you not?"

His fiancé looked at him with curiosity burning in her eyes. "Technically I write to his fiancé who answers my questions on his behalf. Why is that important?"

"I would like for you to invite them over for dinner at Potter manor the Sunday of next week".

"I didn't realise you were such a fan of Mr Scamander?" Euphemia eyed him suspiciously and he knew that his sharp wife wouldn't agree to do anything unless she knew why he wanted to meet them.

Exhaling for a moment, he began to explain to his future wife about everything he had uncovered in the library the other day and his strange run in with Harriet. By the end of his story, Euphemia's eyebrows had virtually disappeared into her hairline as her mouth parted open with shock. "But surely you can't be implying that Newt Scamander's fiancé is somehow, impossibly our grandchild?" Despite the circumstances, he felt a pang of pride that she had managed to immediately catch what he saying even though the talk of links and almost links and none links could probably confuse even the brightest person.

"I don't know, Mia but I really need to find out. The most obvious explanation is that something has gone wrong with our family book but it's extremely unlikely. The least feasible is that…"

"Harriet James…is actually a time traveller?" she finished for him, her delicate brows pushing forwards into a frown. "Oh Merlin", she gasped as her eyes seemed to flash with something but Fleamont wasn't quite sure what it was until she continued speaking. "She looks just like you and your brother and father! She looks like a Potter! I should have seen it but I was distracted by Newt and…this isn't possible and yet…."

"If this absurd theory is right, if somehow our future grandchild managed to come back in time as preposterous as that might be, then one question remains: why exactly would our granddaughter come back in time in such a way that is obviously permanent enough for her to fall in love and settle down?"

"I don't know, Monty but I'm definitely going to be at that dinner", his not-yet wife demanded causing a small smile to break free on his face.

"Of course my dear. I wouldn't expect anything less from you".

"Now tell me what you have brought me to eat since I'm positively starving" Euphemia exclaimed theatrically causing her fiancé to chuckle as he opened up the picnic basket and pulled out the food that was kept perfectly preserved by cooling and preservation charms placed on the basket before they left. "Are those Pumpkin Pasties?! Monty, you spoil me!" the youngest Potter (that he was so far aware of) laughed as she kissed him soundly on the lips. He adored this woman more than anything on the planet and could easily see them having a child together with his hair and her hazel eyes.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Thank you for all the sweet comments, I'm impressed that I got so many reviews so quickly, you are all just the best readers ever xxx.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Harry woke up two days after Dumbledore had paid her and Newt a surprise visit to the sound of an owl hooting outside of her bedroom window. She looked at the time and was both surprised and annoyed to see that it was only half seven in the morning. Huffing, she pushed herself off the bed and opened the window for the raven coloured bird to slip inside. She recognised the owl as belonging to Euphemia as the two had been writing back and forth for long enough now for her to know her owl.

Quickly, she pulled out some treats from her bedside drawer and handed them to the owl in exchange for the gold envelope it was carrying in its talons. One thing she had learnt about her grandmother is that the woman seemed to have a penchant for using fancy parchment and stationary. "Thank you, Clover", she said to the bird before unburdening it of the letter and sitting down on her bed to read it.

 _Dear Harriet,_

 _This may be rather sudden but after all my gushing about Mr Scamander, my darling fiancé has requested that I invite yourself and your beloved over to his ancestral home for dinner this coming Sunday so that he may meet my new friends himself. I do hope that you will accept as I look forward to being able to converse in person rather than through parchment. As soon as I receive a response, I shall reply with confirmation of what time we will expect you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Euphemia_

Harry continued to stare at the letter for a moment as her heart pounded in her chest at the thought of meeting her relatives for the first time – not that they would know that of course. She knew that Newt would want her to accept but she still felt a dash of fear that they would somehow figure out who she really was and hate her. She knew that her fear was ridiculous and even if they did somehow learn who she was then they might not even hate her but after years spent living with the Dursleys, she couldn't shake the feeling away.

"I suppose that I better tell Newt, eh?" She glanced at the owl who was paying her no mind as it hungrily ate the treats that she had given to it. "I'll be right back, Clover. Then I can give you a response". She knew the owl would refuse to leave unless she had a reply for Euphemia. The owl seemed to take after its owner that way.

Harry got up from the bed and slipped on a dressing gown and slippers before heading across the hall to Newt's room. She half expected him to be awake and in his trunk already fussing over his magical menagerie but her eyes landed on his tall, lanky figure that was still tucked up in bed with auburn red hair more dishevelled than even her own messy curls. She glanced around the room, not having been in it before and only having glanced in now and then, taking in the pale blue walls and antique furniture. It was almost bare of personal things except for a few photos on the vanity table. She supposed that he kept most of his things in his trunk since he was there most of the time.

"Newt", she gently called his name but he didn't move, only letting out a loud snore in response. Harry smirked in amusement before kneeling down beside the bed and stroking his face. "Newt!"

Once again he ignored her and she rolled her green eyes, reminded of Ron and how hard it used to be to wake him up when she would stay with the Weasleys. "Newton Scamander, wake up!" Harry glared when he merely shifted and continued to snore softly. She wondered what he had been doing to exhaust himself into such a state that he could sleep through her touching him and calling his name. She made a note to herself to keep an eye on him and make sure that he went to bed at proper times. She loved the dork but he was terrible at caring for himself as good as he was at caring for everyone and everything else.

"Looks like I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures".

Harry felt a rush of mischief and went back to her room to grab her wand. When she returned, Newt was still fast asleep and she pointed her wand at him as a grin stretched on her face. " _Aguamenti_!" Water sprayed from the tip of her wand and flew directly into Newt's face and he immediately woke up with a yelp, spluttering and squirming under the cold shower. Harry giggled as he dramatically rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud, taking his covers with him.

"Harry, what the devil are you doing?!" he demanded as she ended the water producing charm, glaring up at her from the floor.

"Trying to wake you up. Trust me this wasn't my first option but you wouldn't stir when I tried touching you or calling your name", she retorted before performing a quick drying and warming charm on Newt. He immediately stopped shivering and pulled himself up off the floor, still grumpy from such a wakeup call. "I'm sorry, sweetheart". Harry reached up and planted a soft but chaste kiss on his lips, hoping that would convince him to forgive her. "Anyway I had a reason for waking you up. I got a letter from Euphemia. Apparently Fleamont is inviting us over for dinner at the Potters on Sunday".

"Even though I hardly think you needed to wake me up for that so urgently, you know that I think you should accept. You know that I want you to be in contact with your living blood family, Harry".

"I know", she sighed. "I still can't help but fear that they'll think I'm completely crazy or reject me".

Newt grasped one of her hands with his and squeezed reassuringly. "You won't know until you give them a chance. And I have a feeling that the Potters are more open minded than most, perhaps even more so than my family".

"So I'm accepting then?"

"Only if you want to but you know I'll absolutely come with you", he assured her and Harry realised that now she really had no excuse, even to herself, of why she should turn Euphemia down.

"Alright. Besides you'll make a wonderful distraction if I need an escape", she grinned.

Newt blinked up at her, affronted and adorably dishevelled with his hair sticking up all over the place. "Wait, you'd really throw me to the wolves like that?"

Harry merely giggled before swanning out of his room and returning to her own to pen her response to her grandmother.

* * *

Sunday came faster than Harry could anticipate or prepare herself for with the days rushing by in a blur.

The previous few days had found Newt being a little distracted and she couldn't help but think that he was possibly keeping something from her. She wasn't sure what but if he didn't confess to her soon then Harry would confront him about his odd behaviour. At the moment all thoughts of Newt and his possible secret keeping were at the back of her mind as she debated what she should wear. Obviously something to cover her growing bump as she really didn't want or need the questions that would surely rise if they noticed something was up.

"Harry, you do realise that we'll be late if you're not ready in the next ten minutes?" Newt called to her through her closed door. She rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back on the dresses that she had laid out on her bed. "How long could it possibly take for you to put on a dress and spell your hair up?"

"Newt, it'll take longer with you nagging me at the door", she snapped back as she decided that her ultimate choice was between a navy sailor dress and a pale lavender dress embodied with lace. In the end she picked the lavender as it was more elegant and formal which was probably more appropriate for a dinner party than her more casual navy day dress. She slipped into the dress, paired it with beige stockings and cream t-strap Mary-Janes before accessorising with pearl earrings and a matching necklace. Harry topped it off by pinning her black hair back into a thick curly bob-looking do with a crystal headband over her forehead. A quick charm left her with vintage makeup, smokey eyes and red lips included.

Thank Merlin for magic, she thought.

"Harry, we're supposed to be there in less than five minutes", Newt complained just as she flung open the bedroom door. His mouth parted in surprise as he saw her standing in front of him with a smirk on her face.

"I'm ready now".

"I see that", he remarked as he held out his arm for her to take. She accepted it after taking a moment to admire his navy suit and bow-tie and he walked them over to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder from the small pot on the mantel. Euphemia had written to her with the time that dinner would be starting and the address that they should floo to. As Newt called out the address, panic and alarm suddenly hit her at once as she realised that she was about to meet the Potters for the first time, any Potters in her living memory.

Green erupted in front of her vision and their flat spun away from view as they transported to the fireplace in the Potter manor. Dizziness whacked her body as the flames dissipated and she felt Newt pulling her gently out of the fireplace. When the dizziness faded and her vision cleared up, she saw that they were in a grand foyer and it really was grand with its gold pillars and white marble floors. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the room with red carpeted steps that led up to a hallway on the second floor.

"This is…"

"Bigger than my family's house. You could probably fit my family's home inside this one and it isn't exactly small", Newt whispered as his own eyes darted around the room curiously.

"Oh I thought I heard the fireplace!" A warm voice interrupted the couple's gawking and Harry turned her head to see Euphemia approaching from a room further down the ground floor hallway to the right of the staircase. "Harriet, you look so beautiful sweetheart!" she exclaimed as she hugged the surprised woman tightly. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come!"

"Thank you for inviting us", Newt answered for them both as Euphemia pulled away.

"Thank Fleamont, he's so eager to meet you and speaking of", Euphemia turned as a tall man with neat black hair (probably thanks to the sleakeasy) with amber eyes and a face that was eerily similar to Harry.

Did all the Potters look alike, was it some kind of bloodline magic that made them all inherit most of the same genetics? Or was it just a really odd coincidence that her dad had taken after Fleamont and herself after James? What did Fleamont's father look like? "Harriet, Mr Scamander, please let me introduce my darling fiancé Fleamont Henry Potter".

"Hello there" he reached out a hand for Newt to shake before turning to Harriet. "I do believe that we met earlier this week outside the Leaky Cauldron".

Harry blushed as she realised what she must have looked like to him. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. And I really did have to rush off", she explained as he took her hand and planted a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it.

"Well it's good to see you again anyway. I've been hearing all about my dear Euphemia's new friends so I was definitely curious to meet you in person", he smiled before leading them all into a large formal living room with a bar in the corner. An older man stood at the bar filling himself a glass of whiskey and she knew immediately that this must be Henry Potter, her father's grandfather. He looked like an older version of Fleamont except for the eyes and the greying hair.

"Father, can I introduce you to Mr Newt Scamander and Miss Harriet James? This is my father Henry"

"Say, you look like you could be Fleamont's twin sister!" the older Potter exclaimed with startled surprise causing Harry to stiffen. Bugger. Surely no one could guess her true identity based off looks alone? She was about to shake the thought away when she saw the looks exchanged between the two Potter men.

"I-"

Whatever she was going to say, Harry was cut off by the sounds of a man singing suddenly filling the corridor outside the room.

"Looks like Charlus has arrived", Henry chuckled a minute before the door opened and a man, older in age than Fleamont but looked exactly like the other two Potters, glided in with a dark auburn haired woman on his arm dressed in a sparkly flapper dress. "And he's brought his lovely wife with him".

Harry startled when she realised that this must be Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter nee Black. She had seen Dorea's name linked to his on the Black family tree back in her own time. She had never even considered that she would be meeting them, not even knowing who they were on the branch of the family tree. For all she had known they could have been distant cousins.

"Charlus, Dorea, I'd like to introduce you to Newt and Harriet. This is my older brother and his wife".

Harry's mouth went dry as she took them in. She wondered what could have happened to all this extended family back in her own time. She knew her grandfather and grandmother had died from Dragon Pox but what about her great-uncle and aunt? Had they still been living and she hadn't known? Or had they passed away before her grandparents?

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you at last. Euphemia has been raving about this dinner all week", Dorea grinned as she approached Harriet and gave her a hug before pecking Newt on the cheek.

Suddenly a house elf popped into the room and Harry almost jumped in surprise as she had been too busy trying to process everything to pay attention to her surroundings. "Master Potter, dinner is served. Mistress Potter says she will be along shortly".

"Thank you, Twinkle", Henry nodded before the elf disappeared with a pop.

"Mistress Potter?" Harry asked, surprised that there was yet another Potter that was living.

"My wife. She has only just returned from a trip visiting her elderly mother in Yorkshire. I imagine she'll join us after we are seated".

Newt rubbed Harry's arm before they followed the rest of the party into the large, ostentatious dining room. The enormous table was clearly meant for a party of twenty but that didn't seem to bother anyone else as they took their seats around the table. Henry sat at the head with Charlus, Dorea and Fleamont on one side and Newt, Harry and Euphemia on the other with Harry tucked between Newt and Euphemia.

"Hello, so sorry that I'm late", a woman with greying ginger hair curled in ringlets and dressed in violet scurried into the room, giving the room a bright smile before taking a seat next to Charlus at the table. "I'm Wilhelmina Potter but please feel free to call me Willa", she said, introducing herself to Newt and Harry.

One thing that Harry noticed right away as that all of the Potters seemed to be married or engaged to red heads…even Newt had auburn hair. Fred had been a Weasley with the signature red hair. She wondered if there was a reason for that or if it was just an odd coincidence. "You must be Miss Harriet and of course, I know Mr Scamander. Everyone whose read your book knows who you are, sir", Willa remarked as a glass of wine appeared on the table in front of her.

"So Harriet", Fleamont turned his gaze on her just as she was taking a bite of the juicy steak on her plate. She looked up in time to meet his gold-specked eyes. "I hope you don't mind me asking but where exactly is it that you come from?"

The rest of the group's eyes fell on her and she felt frozen at the question and the attention. "I was raised in Surrey", she answered, proud of the smoothness of her voice. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason", he smiled at her disarmingly and she felt herself relax until his next question. "Do you know that you bear a strong resemblance to our family? Why, you could probably be my twin sister if it weren't for the eyes!"

"Subtle, Monty, very subtle", Charlus snorted, catching Harry's attention.

She narrowed her eyes at the two of them suspiciously. "What's going on? You seem to be questioning me for some reason but I don't understand why".

"Oh for Merlin's sake, you two are complete idiots", Euphemia huffed as she turned in her seat to face Harriet. "I am really sorry about this and the invitation for dinner was genuine but you see, the Potters have some questions that only you can answer".

Harry frowned and looked at Newt, who squeezed her leg comfortingly under the table. It was obvious that he was opting to stay out of it but would support her however this evening turned out.

"What questions would those be?" she asked, dropping her knife and fork to the table, giving up all pretence of eating dinner since apparently that wasn't the real reason they wanted her to come over.

Fleamont exchanged looks with his father and Charlus and it seemed that he was designated to lead the questioning, probably since he was the one who found the book to begin with.

"There's a reason why you look strikingly like myself, my brothers and father isn't there?" he raised a brow at her as if daring her to deny it. She swallowed, wondering how the hell they would even manage to leap to that conclusion based off her looks alone. "You see I did find it strange when I ran into you the other day and so I went to our family library to check our bloodline book. It's basically a magical, self-updating record on all of the Potter family lineage".

The colour drained from Harry's face as she realised what he was getting at…even though there is no way she should be on there. She wasn't even born yet in this time. "And imagine my confusion at seeing a line going down between my name and Euphemia's – which is particularly odd as we are not yet married so her name shouldn't be there yet – and down to an unknown person and continuing to a Harriet Potter".

Her mouth went dry as every eye in the room fell on her expectantly.

"Just tell me one thing, Harriet", Fleamont continued. "Are you my granddaughter?"

Harry's eyes widened as she stared back at the older Potter. She supposed she shouldn't be completely shocked that they had a way to track bloodlines with the little she knew about her own family, and the fact that many Pureblood families like the Blacks did, but she was shocked that they managed to jump to that (right) conclusion so quickly. It would have been more logical to assume something was wrong with the book but apparently her family were smarter than she'd ever suspected. Hermione would have loved them.

"Yes, yes I'm you're granddaughter", she confessed as Willa sprayed her wine over herself in surprise. It seemed someone in the room hadn't been completely clued in on things.

"How…how is this possible?!" Fleamont asked, his face full of shock even though he had already figured this out for himself before even asking her.

Harry felt as though she could trust the people in this room and decided to give them the full truth. There wasn't much point in holding back anyway. "Time travel".

"You travelled decades back in time?" Henry Potter wondered, his tone full of amazement. "But the most powerful time turner can only go back up to twenty four hours. How did you manage this?"

"Leave it up to a Potter to accomplish such a thing", Dorea chuckled. "You always have to do the impossible".

"Yes, getting you to marry me was definitely achieving the impossible", her husband snickered as she swatted him playfully in response.

"It's a long story", Harry spoke up in answer to Henry. "But I accidentally stumbled across a powerful piece of magic and well…I found myself spinning as though I had just grabbed hold of a portkey and quite literally fell onto poor Newt in the middle of a busy London street in the 1920's".

"It was my lucky day", Newt smiled causing her to blush. "And of course you did look extremely peculiar in those clothes you were wearing. You stuck out like a sore thumb".

Euphemia perked up, her interest in fashion indomitable. "Why, what was she wearing?"

"I was wearing clothes of my own time. Jeans, which are pants made out of a material called denim and a t-shirt which is just a cotton top with sneakers, which are a type of comfortable footwear".

"Fascinating! Do you still have those clothes?!" her grandmother inquired, interest lighting up her hazel eyes.

"Unfortunately Ms Briggs burned them when Newt took me to get some era appropriate clothing".

"Oh that's a shame. I would have loved to have seen your future attire".

"I can probably draw you a sketch", Harry offered, not wanting to disappoint her. Knowing that they knew who she was now made her even more eager to please them.

"I'd love that, thanks", Euphemia grinned back.

"Enough about that!" Charlus boomed, making Harry jump slightly. "What was the future like? What was future me doing? Am I dead or still alive?"

"Maybe you ought to calm down and not overwhelm the poor girl", Willa chastised her oldest son. "And I hardly think it's appropriate to go asking her things about the future".

"It's fine. The future has changed regardless so it won't have any affect if I tell you anything", Harry shrugged. "And to answer your question, in my time I was the only living Potter left. My parents were murdered when I was a baby and you guys had passed away before I was born. I'm not really sure what happened to Charlus and Dorea. I only heard of them when I saw the Black family tree when I was visiting my godfather, Sirius Black's home".

The air that was previously filled with everyone's buzzing curiosity went thick with tension at her words. They hadn't expected to find out that this girl, their granddaughter and great-granddaughter was an orphan and the last remaining Potter. It would explain why she didn't seem to know anything of the ancestral book or recognise any of the Potters on first sight. She probably hadn't even see any photographs of portraits of them and even the house had seemed new to her. They wondered what had happened that their family heritage had been completely lost to her.

"I'm so sorry", Euphemia was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Do you know how we passed?"

"I believe you caught Dragon Pox".

"We died from Dragon Pox?!" Fleamont exclaimed, looking absolutely appalled at the thought. "But Dragon Pox is treatable!"

"Not always, son", Henry sighed sadly. "It can be fatal for babies, young infants and those of more mature years".

"So we were old when we caught it and died?" Harry nodded solemnly, not really knowing what she should say to break the depressing air in the room. "Well maybe this time we won't catch it and die. Regardless we will make sure that you don't end up alone and orphaned" her grandfather vowed confidently as the others nodded in agreement.

"There's just one more thing that we need to ask and I'm afraid it's a little personal", Henry cut in and she sensed that this was another big question. She tensed, waiting for him to speak again. "Underneath your name in our book was another dotted line to an unknown person with Mr Scamander's name next to yours. Are you with child, Harriet?"

Her cheeks flooded with red at the question as every eye in the room went to stare at her. Thankfully no one seemed to be looking at her with anything other than curiosity but she still felt completely off guard and awkward at the question. "It's a long story. There was a magical accident and well, I discovered I had somehow fallen pregnant from it".

It was immediately made clear that her answer had only managed to produce more questions but it was Henry Potter that spoke. "I assume that the child is Mr Scamander's?"

"It is", Newt nodded, immediately assuming responsibility, not looking nearly as awkward and self-conscious about it as Harry was. She was almost jealous of his ability to let crazy things roll off his back.

"So somehow I'm going to be a grandad before I'm even a father", Fleamont snorted. "I think I just set a world record…I wonder if I can somehow get the Ministry to give me some kind of recognition?"

Henry shot his son a reproachful look. "Now is not the time for your jokes, son".

Fleamont rolled his eyes at his father as he gestured over at Harry across the table, whose face looked quite pale. "I think now is the best time for jokes. The atmosphere is getting ridiculously heavy don't you think?"

"I still can't believe that the world will have somehow managed to brush over my greatness in the distant future", Charlus suddenly boomed causing Harry to jump slightly. "Imagine that the only remaining descendent of our family doesn't know a thing about the great Charlus Potter! The greatest one of them all"

"Oh get real, I'm clearly the best Potter", Fleamont scoffed.

"At least Harriet knows how you died…from a mere bout of dragon pox", Charlus smirked. "But she only heard of my name from the Black family tree of all things!" he turned to her with a suddenly sombre look on his face. "I am so very sorry that you were denied the privilege of knowing of myself and my beautifully stunning wife, Dorea".

Said wife rolled her eyes and elbowed him sharply. "Give the dramatics a rest, Charlus. I'm sure that she is regretting her decision to come here tonight between you and Fleamont".

"Enough of this!" Euphemia yelled before Charlus could continue on. "Harriet, you simply must tell me when the wedding is. We are invited right?"

"Of course! This is definitely the important stuff", Mrs Potter – Willa – nodded with a gleam in her eyes. "Euphemia's wedding is so far away that we haven't even gotten to any of the good parts of planning a wedding yet".

"The wedding is this month and most of it has been planned with Newt's mother but you can feel free to meet with her about the details", Harry added the last bit after seeing the disappointment appear in her great-grandmother and Euphemia's eyes. "And of course you are all invited if you would like to come".

"Of course. Someone has to be there to walk you down the aisle", Charlus nodded causing Fleamont to glare at him almost immediately.

"Oi, she's my granddaughter and I rather think I'd be the one to walk her down the aisle".

"I'm the oldest Potter!"

"Oh here we go again", Euphemia huffed before turning to a gaping Harry with a large smile. "Welcome to the family dear. Looks like you've been officially accepted as a Potter…not that it wasn't a done deal".


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: You are all fantastic reviewers and readers. It's honestly much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Weeks had passed since the dinner at the Potters and Harry had reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged to her wedding dress fitting by Mrs Scamander, with the assistance of an extremely eager Euphemia and Willa her dismay, the three ladies had taken it upon themselves to gang up on her ever since she had made the big mistake of introducing them over lunch. Now she was at an extremely upscale and exclusive wedding boutique in magical Paris - after travelling to France via Floo – and was being forced into all different styles of dresses.

"Definitely not that one", Willa tutted. "It's extremely tight on her baby bump and while the bump is absolutely adorable, it's not something we want to highlight on the big day and risk overshadowing the nuptials. Don't you agree, Francine?" She turned to Newt's mother who she had somehow managed to become besties within such a short amount of time.

"Absolutely. I think she needs something that flares out at the waist rather than hugging her figure".

Harry mentally wished that Newt was there to save her from their overzealous family. This was the sixth dressed that she had tried on and she had just wanted to go with the first one but apparently it had made her look like she was wearing a tent. "You can't just settle for any old rag!" Euphemia had scolded her when she had tried to convince them it was fine. "This is your wedding!"

"How about this one?" Euphemia slipped into the private dressing room with a dress that had a sweetheart neckline and long lace sleeves.

"Ooh, that could work and it's absolutely lovely", Mrs Scamander nodded eagerly. The three women quickly had Harry out of the dress she had been wearing and helped her into the new one. After zipping up the back of the dress without much issue – the dress was magically self-expanding unlike in the muggle world with their constant need for adjustments – the three added a matching lace veil before stepping back to examine her.

"It's perfect!" Euphemia squealed, clapping with happiness. "I knew it was the one the moment I saw it!"

Harry refrained from pointing out that she had thought that the others were going to be 'the one' before she'd put them on. However when she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror she let a small gasp of her own. Even though she wasn't exactly into the wedding dress shopping like the others, she couldn't disagree that the dress looked amazing. It didn't go out of its way to hide her bump but the way it flared out at the waist flattered her changing figure and didn't make it the centre of focus. The vintage laced sleeves met the top of the bodice of the gown in a v-neckline and Harry loved the little lace details on the bodice that matched the ones embodied on the skirt of the dress.

"It's…I like it", she turned around and gave them a smile, trying not to display how much she really loved the gown. She knew they'd tease her after all the complaining she'd done up to now.

"Newt isn't going to know what hit him!" Euphemia grinned.

"Now we just need to find a dress for you", Harry smirked but unlike Harry, Euphemia loved the shopping. Thankfully it didn't take as long to find a suitable bridesmaid dress for her – and it was odd to think that her own grandmother was her bridesmaid – a pale mint green coloured tea length gown with a bow at the waist. They paid for their gowns – which would be delivered to Potter manor via owl – before heading out to explore the small magical community in Paris.

"So Harriet, with the baby due in no more than four months, have you done anything about a nursery yet?" Willa asked her as they headed into a bookshop.

"I actually hadn't even thought about it", she admitted with a blush. She should have thought about a nursery by now, shouldn't she? Where else was the baby going to go when it was born? It hadn't even come yet and Harry thought she was already managing to make a pretty terrible parent. "I'll have to talk to Newt when I get back and see what he thinks. I'm sure we can turn the guest room into a nursery and since it's a girl, I can charm the walls some pretty pastel colours, maybe?"

"Ooh, you have to let us help", Euphemia begged as Harry walked over to an aisle about magical parenting. "I'm a wonderful painter, I could do some cute unicorns and such on the walls!"

"That would be nice, thanks", Harry agreed readily.

"I'm sure Henry would be more than happy for us to contribute some money towards furniture and toys", Willa offered excitedly. "We could even throw you a baby shower".

The pregnant witch flushed a little at the thought of allowing her family to buy all her baby stuff for her. "It's okay, I'm sure that I'll be able to buy some furniture for myself but if you want to throw me a shower then I can't stop you". She knew that it was traditional from the one she attended for Fleur before Vicky was born.

"How are you going to afford the furniture? I'm sure Newt is well off but he should save some money for your child's school funds", Willa pointed out. "And you don't have a job or am I mistaken?" she saw the look on Harry's face and immediately added. "Not that I'm meaning to be rude, sweetheart. I just want to make sure you're taken care of".

"I appreciate it, I do but Newt and I are fine. We've already talked about this ourselves. And I do have a job, I work with and for Newt but of course all that money will be going back to our baby when it's born. I'm working on some research as well and I think that perhaps might be able to bring in some income in the future but I don't want to speak too soon about it".

"Okay dear. But you do know you can come to us for anything you need right?"

"I know", Harry assured her, smiling softly.

After a spot of lunch and cups of tea at a small wizarding bistro, Harry returned home completely exhausted but happy. Despite herself, it had been a good feeling to be around family, even ones she hadn't know that long.

"Newt, I'm home", she called out when she entered the flat. There was no response so she assumed that he must be in his trunk. Harry looked around for the trunk but frowned when she couldn't see it anywhere. If Newt left the flat then he usually took it with him but he would have told her if he had plans to leave. Wouldn't he? A chill ran down her spine at the silence as her gut screamed that something was wrong.

"You must be the future Mrs Scamander", a deep voice had her spinning around and suddenly a blonde man appeared from nowhere. She cursed when she realised he must have been waiting there and had disillusioned himself, mentally giving herself a scolding for letting her guard drop. Harry had gotten too used to feeling safe and it was messing with her Auror instincts.

"You're Grindelwald", Harry responded immediately recognising the blonde haired man from the newspaper pictures and from photos she'd seen in history books. She automatically took a step back as he came further into the room, his eyes shimmering with malice. "Where's Newt? What have you done with him?"

"Mr Scamander is otherwise occupied", the dark wizard smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. Harry realised with horror that it was Newt's trunk and it had been shrunk down to the size of a finger. "I don't think he even noticed when I locked him inside his special trunk or when I shrunk it. He's not going to be able to hear anything that's going on outside".

Her years of fighting Voldemort and just learning to survive kicked in as she touched her wand that was poking out of her skirt pocket. She wasn't going to stop one dark lord just to be killed by another.

"What do you want with me?" Harry demanded, curling her fingers around the wood in her pocket.

"Scamander took something valuable from me", he sneered. "Now I want to take something from him".

She didn't hesitate to make her move when she saw Grindelwald whip out his wand and yelled out " _Expelliarmus!_ " the same time he shouted out an unfamiliar curse. Harry dived to the floor as the jet of purple light from his wand flew over her head and he neatly side stepped her spell. "I think you'll find that I'm not that easy to take down", she told him and quickly erected a SHIELD to defect his next curse.

A powerful blasting curse destroyed her SHIELD and she was forced to roll over before another spell could hit her. She felt the baby begin to kick her hard as if it could sense that they were in trouble and it renewed her determination to survive. Things continued in the same routine for a while - he would shoot off curse after curse but she would keep ducking, diving and deflecting or erecting a SHIELD, anything to keep herself and the baby safe.

Eventually Harry felt herself begin to tire out, her pregnancy making duelling a lot more exhausting than it usually was. She knew that if she didn't do something soon then she would be dead at Grindelwald's hands and she couldn't help but imagine how Newt would feel if he was dragged out of his trunk only to discover that she had been killed. He would blame himself for not protecting her and the entire future would have been changed and probably for the worst if Grindelwald got his way.

Harry desperately tried to think of a plan to rescue Newt and get them the hell out of the fight. A glimmer of light caught her attention as she rolled out of the way of another spell. She made a grab for the familiar mirror that had somehow landed on the floor and off the coffee table, where she had left it last, during all the mayhem. Even though she had sworn to never use it again, Harry knew that she was quickly running out of options and she wasn't about to let Grindelwald kill her or Newt who was oblivious to the danger trapped inside his case.

"I wish for someone or something to help me stop Grindelwald" she whispered to it and the mirror immediately granted her wish, the fireplace lighting up with green flames. Dumbledore stopped out and immediately pulled out his wand when he spotted Grindelwald and realised what was happening.

"Albus, it's been a long time", Gellert greeted his former friend coolly. "You have done well for yourself. It's a shame that you abandoned our cause old friend".

"I grew up and saw the error of my ways", Dumbledore shot back. "You shouldn't have come here, Gellert".

"Ah yes I forget that the Hufflepuff was one of your pet students", he smirked. "It's a shame that I should have to kill you over him especially as I would have liked you to see all of my plans come to fruition".

Harry watched as almost at once both wizards pointed their wands at each other and shouted out spells. She stared wide eyed as a bright flash of light filled the room and when it faded, only Dumbledore was left in the room. "Professor…what just happened? …and how did you know to come here?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dumbledore answered her with a wary look on his face that reminded her of his older self-explaining horcruxes to her. "It seems Grindelwald decided to abandon the fight. I was in the midst of tracking him down when I heard that he had found out where Newt resided. I thought it best to come here first".

Harry shot up with a start and gazed frantically around the room. "No, no, no", she knelt on the floor and began crawling, hoping for any sign that she might be able to find the miniaturised trunk. "He took him, he took Newt", she gasped, tears filling her eyes as it sunk in what had just happened. "Professor! Grindelwald has Newt in his trunk. We've got to get him back!" She cursed herself inwardly for not phrasing her wish better once again Maybe if she'd wished to save Newt then he would be here with her right now.

Dumbledore looked at her sharply, his blue eyes gazing down at her with concern. "Harriet, are you sure?"

"He had a hold of his trunk that Newt tends to go inside – it's a magically expanded one you see – and he had locked Newt in it and shrunk it to the size of his finger. I'm pretty sure he still had hold of it when you showed up and then he vanished".

It was taking everything in her not to begin hyperventilating as she thought of everything that could happen to the man she loved. She didn't think she could survive losing him, not after everything she had gone through.

"Harry, I will do everything in my power to make sure that Newt returns home to you in one piece", her former headmaster promised solemnly as she fell to her knees in tears, Fred's lifeless eyes flashing in her mind. This couldn't be happening again. She couldn't lose another person that she loved.

* * *

Meanwhile Newt had just finished up feeding his hippogriffs when he was suddenly struck with the feeling that something was wrong. His first thought was of Harry and his stomach twisted anxiously, wondering if he ought to check if she was back by now. He went over to the staircase that led out of the trunk but when he got to the top he immediately discovered that the trunk would not open. Newt tried several different spells to try unlocking it but it made no difference. The final spell he tried sent him flying off the staircase and onto the ground with a hard thud.

He glared up at the stimulated sky as if staring at it hard enough would suddenly fix things. He didn't know what was going on but someone or something had trapped him in his trunk and Harry was out there without him. Newt picked himself up off the ground and sprinted up the staircase. He wasn't about to give up without a fight. To his surprise, the trunk suddenly opened but only to unveil the unnaturally large face of Grindelwald peering down at him. Newt realised with horror that the dark wizard had not only trapped him in the trunk but shrunk him and the trunk down too. No one would ever be able to find him.

"Hello Mr Scamander. It's so good to see you again", Grindelwald smirked. "I hope you don't mind but I had to shrink you and your remarkable little trunk to a size that would be easier to travel with. I know that your poor fiancé is going to miss you terribly but you and I have a lot to catch up on, wouldn't you agree?"

Newt felt stricken at the mention of Harry and wondered if she knew that the dark wizard had him. Either way she'd be stressed out and worrying and that was the last thing she needed in her condition. He frantically tried to think of a plan that could get him out of there and away from Grindleward. Most of his plans involved risking his creatures and he knew no matter how badly he wanted out of there, he wasn't going to risk any of his friends to accomplish it.

"I have to say that your lady is a talented dueller. I didn't get her once" The wizard continued causing Newt's head shot up in terror. He had been fighting Harry? Of course he had, there was no way that he would just leave the woman he loved alone and be satisfied with having Newt. He hoped that whatever had happened that she was alright. He knew she was a good dueller and a powerful witch but if anything happened to her or their baby he knew he'd never get over it.

"Now, what do you say that you give me a hand with some of my plans and I won't have to resort to more painful measures? I'll even leave your fiancé and you're unborn child out of it". It didn't surprise New that Grindleward had found out about the pregnancy. Even if he wasn't one of the most resourceful dark wizards of all time, it would have been pretty hard to miss while he was fighting her. Something that made his stomach twist painfully. He should have been there to protect her but he'd lost track of time in his trunk as always.

"I'm not helping you. Not now, not ever", he swore to the dark wizard, who didn't seem shocked at all by the former Hufflepuff's response. Why would he ever in a million years want to participate in whatever dark schemes the evil wizard had up his sleeve? Because of him, an innocent boy had been killed after being manipulated for Grindleward's own gain and now Harry had been attacked, maybe hurt for all he knew and was probably worrying over him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that I'll change your mind in time. You'll find that I can be very persuasive".

That was the final thing that Grindleward said before slamming the trunk shut again, the force of which sent Newt flying back to the ground, his head hitting the floor hard enough to knock him out. Almost sensing that their caretaker was hurt, his hippogriffs and other assortment of magical creatures swarmed around his unconscious body as if to guard it.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: So sorry for not being around much in the last month. Hope you like this chapter! :)**

Chapter Sixteen

"Thanks for letting me come stay here", Harry gratefully hugged Fleamont as he carried her trunk of clothes into the large manor. After she had discovered that Newt had been taken, Dumbledore had convinced her to find somewhere else to stay since the flat was no longer safe and Grindelwald knew they had been living there. He'd offered her a room with him but she hadn't been comfortable at the thought of living, even temporarily, with her former headmaster and mentor. Instead she'd reached out to Fleamont and the Potters had been more than happy, insistent even, that she come stay with them until things were dealt with.

"Don't thank us, Harriet. We're family and you're in no condition to be left alone while there's a dark wizard out for you and your fiancé", he told her as they entered the foyer. "Dainty, will you come here please?" At once a skinny house elf with large eyelashes wearing a smart uniform with a P etched into the apron popped up in front of them. One thing Harry had learnt was that the Potters had many house elves but all of them were treated with kindness and paid generously. Hermione would have approved, she had thought. "Please will you take Mistress Harriet's belongings up to her room?"

"Of course, Master. Dainty be pleased to serve the young Mistress", she squeaked and bowed before grabbing the trunks and disappearing.

"I'll show you to your room later. For now, how about you tell us everything that happened?" Fleamont suggested and lead her through a doorway into a large family room where Henry and Willa were sitting on an antique chaise that looked like it had come straight from the Victorian era. On a wing backed sofa, Charlus and Dorea were snuggled together and immediately looked up upon the two entering the room. "Euphemia sends her apologies. She really wanted to be here but her elderly Aunt was just taken ill and they don't know if she'll make it".

"Of course. She doesn't need to apologise for being with her family", Harry replied softly. "I'm just glad that you are allowing me to impose on you for a while".

"Don't say that. You're not imposing", Henry scolded her, shaking his head. "Potters take care of their own, my girl".

Tears began to well up in the back of her eyes at the loyalty that they were offering to her even though she was practically a stranger and the fact she had been marked by a dark wizard (for the second time). She thought about the Dursleys and how they would have reacted to her situation. They definitely would not have welcomed her into their home if she'd got pregnant and was in a dangerous situation. Nor would they have taken her in without even asking a single question first. It made her wish that she had been able to grow up surrounded by Potters and her mother instead of what she'd been left with. Their generosity reminded her of the Weasleys except these were her blood family.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say".

"How about you have a seat instead?" Fleamont offered and lead her to a cushy armchair by the fireplace before taking the one beside hers.

"I'll call Star for some tea, shall I?" Willa proposed before calling her elf – Star – to make and bring a pot of tea and some cups.

"He took him", Harry blurted out as a tear splashed down her pale cheek. "I was completely helpless. I just watched him take him and I have no idea if Newt even knows how much danger he's in or where he is. Grindelwald could be anywhere across the world by now".

"Harry, you did the best you could and you did brilliantly holding your own against someone like Grindelwald. Not many people have duelled him and lived to tell the tale", Henry told her gently while Charlus and Fleamont got up and surrounded her seat, kneeling on either side of her.

"Don't worry. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Newt gets back to you in one piece", Fleamont promised and then added with a smile. "After all, Euphemia will kill me if we have to rearrange your wedding after all the hard work and planning that she, mother and Mrs Scamander have put into it".

Despite the heaviness in her chest, Harry let out a small, teary laugh at his comment. "Thank you, Fleamont. That actually does make me feel a little better. Maybe we should just send Euphemia after Grindelwald?"

"With that wedding on her mind, she'd no doubt completely destroy him", Charlus nodded in agreement. "She is a determined witch when she wants to be, even more than my Dorea".

"Now boys give the girl some room to breathe", Willa huffed forcing them to make room for her as she handed Harry a cup of tea and a biscuit that the house elf had just brought in. "A nice cuppa should help and then perhaps you ought to get some rest. It's been a hard twenty four hours for you, my girl and you shouldn't exhaust or stress yourself in your condition".

Her great grandmother softly stroked her hair as she sipped her drink and she suddenly wondered if this was what a mother felt like. She had Mrs Weasley back in her own time but this was different. She wasn't just the orphan girl that they felt sorry for. She was a Potter and belonged to this family. After her tea was drunk, Harry's eyes began to feel heavy and she briefly wondered if they'd added a sleeping draught to her tea. The last thing she was aware of before losing consciousness was a pair of strong arms scooping her up.

* * *

"Hello Newt", Grindelwald smiled down at the magizoologist exactly one day after he'd taken him. He had opened the trunk in the abandoned, decrepitated building that he was hiding out in and plucked out the miniature sized wizard with a dark smile on his face. It sent chills down Newt's spine especially when he was forced to look into boulder sized (to him anyway right now) dark pits that the mad man called eyes. "That looks like a nasty bump you've got there", he smirks referring to the dark bruise that had formed on Newt's forehead after the previous day's incident.

"I assume that there is a reason that you brought me out here, Grindelwald", he retorted, ignoring the comment about his injury. "I assume that you didn't pull me out to join you for a cuppa?"

"I told you that you will help me with my plans for the muggles and now the time is right to tell you what my plans are".

"I won't help you with whatever it is that you hope to accomplish. And Dumbledore will stop you anyway", Newt informed him as the wizard dropped him not so gently onto a cracked table.

"You will help me or you're lady love will be the first one to be punished for your refusal", Grindelwald sneered. "It'd be a pity to kill such a pretty face".

Newt snorted. "She's more than a pretty face and she's more than capable of holding her own". Harry had taken down one dark wizard in her lifetime, he had faith that she could defend herself even if he didn't want to put her in that position to begin with. He refused to give Grindelwald the reaction that he probably expected of him. "And besides, I don't see how I could possibly help you. My expertise is magical creatures, not subjugation".

"Yes it is", the other wizard agreed, taking a seat on one of the broken and slightly lopsided chairs at the table. "Which is why you are just the man to help me. You see soon I shall cause war to break out amongst the muggles. While that happens, I will quietly begin to take over and when the muggle world has started to destroy itself, I will be there to enslave what remains".

Newt's face went white at the man's dark insanity, knowing that he probably had some plan cooked up in his mind to help him achieve his goals. He hoped Dumbledore would be able to find a way to prevent Grindelwald from achieving any part of his plans. "And how exactly would you cause the muggles to go to war? You're powerful but you are not that powerful", he pointed out, hoping his voice sounded calmer than he felt.

Grindelwald smirked unpleasantly. It made his unattractive features even uglier. "I have invented a potion that will allow the brewer to control the actions and thoughts of whomever drinks it. Much stronger than a mere imperius. I plan to slip it to the right muggle at the right time and cause a chain reaction of events that will result in a second muggle world war. What I need your help with is acquiring a very rare potion ingredient that is key in the success of the potion".

"Forget it. I won't help you".

"You will", the dark wizard promised confidently. "Now don't worry. I do not plan on torturing you into agreeing since you have too much integrity to be broken so easily by pain. Nor do I plan on going after your lady as time is of the essence and I suspect she's hidden herself by now. Instead I have a sample of my potion on me", he whipped out a small black vial from his jacket pocket and flashed it in front of Newt tauntingly. "It is only a little from my first batch that I attempted to make long ago so it will not last as long as I would like, not without the key ingredient but it will last long enough for you to do what I desire".

Newt retreated backwards rather clumsily as Grindelwald's hand came towards him. He had no doubt the potion would work and would force him to do the dark wizard's bidding but he wasn't going to let him brainwash him without a fight. He saw his trunk open only a few feet away and rolled to avoid getting scooped up by the wizard's bony pale hand. However it was no good as the man plucked him up by the scruff of his jacket and lifted him into the air, legs dangling awkwardly.

"Do not worry. You will not even remember anything once the potion has worn off. Not even my plans".

Newt's eyes widened in alarm as he opened the cork off the vial and poured the potion directly onto Newt as though giving him a shower. As soon as the potion sunk in, his outfit immediately dried up as though nothing had ever happened. His eyes glazed over as Newt was forcibly shoved into the back of his own mind as his body became a tool for Grindelwald's bidding.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Newt had gone missing and the date of their wedding was getting closer. Harry was beginning to think that they were going to have to cancel it but Euphemia wouldn't hear of it, neither would Newt's mother or Willa. She lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling as though it would suddenly tell her where Newt was and if he was alright. Her stomach turned and she felt a rush of fear that she was going to lose Newt just like she had lost Fred. Maybe she had been cursed from the moment her parents had died to protect her.

A hard kick to her belly jolted her out of her depressing thoughts and she rubbed her swollen stomach that had gotten even bigger since Newt had gone missing. At least I still have baby Tom but not Tom, she thought and laughed silently at the absurdity of the thought. Harry wondered if the girl had heard her mother's thoughts and decided that was enough of the pity party. "I'm sorry. I'm just missing your dad and I'm worried that I'll never see him again".

Her daughter kicked again as if to respond to her and she smiled slightly for the first time in days, even if it was on the sad side. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand in her large room that had been a guest room but was now labelled hers apparently. The entire bedroom could fit the Dursleys entire house into it and then some. The time read eight o clock and she groaned. Nobody else would be up by now and she was too awake to go back to sleep.

A knock on her door immediately surprised her and almost made her have a mild heart attack. "Harry?" she recognised Euphemia's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Sure", she frowned, wondering what her grandmother was doing here at this time of morning. "Hey Euphemia, what are you doing here? It's eight o clock".

"I never left after dinner last night", she smiled. "I stayed over in one of the guest bedrooms". The other witch was also an early riser judging from the fact she was already dressed and well groomed. "I just wanted to see how you're doing", she came over and perched on the end of Harry's large queen sized bed.

"I'll be better once Newt is safe".

Her expression turned sympathetic. "Of course. I'm sure that Dumbledore and the aurors including Newt's own brother are doing everything in their power to track him down".

"Yeah Tina told me that Theseus is barely sleeping. He's spending most of his time at the office or out in the field", Harry sighed. "Apparently he's not been dealing very well with his younger brother's kidnapping".

"How are his parents?" Euphemia asked, concern filling her voice and face.

"His mother is keeping busy so that she doesn't break down. Newt's father has been yelling at the auror office to find his son including shouting at his other son".

"Poor Theseus. I doubt he deserves that since he's probably being hard on himself as it is".

"Yeah". In a way Harry thought that this entire thing might have been a kick up the butt for Newt's older brother. When he had found out Newt had been taken by the darkest wizard of the century (so far), he had kicked over the Scamander's old grandfather clock that had immediately shattered. Thankfully a fixing charm from Mrs Scamander had repaired it into its previous perfect condition.

"So Fleamont and Charlus are arguing over who gets to be the baby's godfather", her grandmother snickered. "I told them that it might be Newt's brother but they're insisting that it should be a Potter".

"If Theseus gets Newt out of his alive then it might just be Theseus", Harry smiled. "But I'll consider them for the next one".

Euphemia's eyes lit up with curiosity. "How many children do you want?"

"At least three. I was an only child and I don't want that for my baby", she replied leaving out Dudley since he had hardly counted as brother material. He was too busy picking on her or letting his friends pull at her hair or when she got older, grab her butt as she tried to walk by.

"I'd just be happy to have one. I've always wanted to be a mother". Harry smiled at her knowingly but also feeling a little bad that her father would only come along much later in her and Fleamont's lives. Then again, perhaps it was fate so that James would meet Lily. "It's why I'm so happy to know that you are my granddaughter. I'm going to love having a son that looks like Fleamont and the rest of the Potters".

"I just wish that I knew what had happened to Charlus and Dorea. I never realised how close they were to you until I came back here".

"Well whatever happens you know them now and they won't be forgotten this time", Euphemia pointed out though her voice was tinged with sadness. She was close to her future brother-in-law and his wife and hated the thought of anything happening to them at all.

"I'll make sure of it", Harry agreed.

* * *

It had been four days since Newt had been forced out of his own body. By this point his eyes were highlighted by dark circles and his face was pale. His hair was greasy and lanky, falling into his face lifelessly. His clothes were beginning to stink and they were covered in dirt, blood and tears from the entire trek through the dark jungle that Grindelwald had forced him through to search for the magical creature that would provide the dark wizard with his potion ingredient.

"There it is. The fabled golden unicorn", Grindelwald breathed in awe. If Newt had enough consciousness in that moment, he would have been both stunned and horrified. Stunned to be in the presence of a gold unicorn that most people, even Newt, believed to be a myth and horrified because it was a terrible thought to even hurt a normal unicorn and was even more blasphemous to contemplate touching a gold one, the rarest creature of them all. "And a few hairs from the beautiful beast will give my potion the potency it needs to bring my plans to life".

Newt stood there completely emotionless and unreceptive to Grindelwald's monologue. The unicorn munched on grass completely oblivious to the danger that it was in. "Don't worry, I would never kill such a magnificent creature", the dark wizard assured Newt despite the fact he couldn't even hear him, completely unaware of what was happening. "I'm not a muggle", he spat with disgust. "I don't hunt beautiful and rare creatures into extinction. I only need a few hairs from its tail but first I need you Newt Scamander to put your skills with magical creatures to use. Will you do that for me?"

Newt nodded absentmindedly, his will completely Grindelwald's. "Good man. Now go over to the unicorn and keep it calm as I go to grab a couple of hairs from its tail".

Grindelwald waited patiently as Newt slowly approached the gold unicorn, holding out his hands to signal that he meant no harm. The unicorn stood up but didn't react besides from cocking its head to the side, its golden eyes staring straight into the auburn haired man's soul. He wondered for a moment if the creature could sense that Newt was not entirely there but quickly shoved the thought away to use the opportunity to sneak around the creature – disillusioned of course – and use a quick cutting charm to remove a few hairs painlessly. He meant what he said. He was not in the habit of hurting or murdering such fine magical beasts. They were to be respected, not slaughtered or treated with cruelty.

"Thank you, Mr Scamander", Grindelwald smirked as the unicorn galloped away upon seeing him after his illusion charm ended. He dragged the man by his sleeve and apparated him back to his makeshift home. After putting the man to sleep with a quick charm, he floated him into his trunk before taking him back to his flat. Come tomorrow morning Newt would awake with no memories of his visit with him and he'd be on his merry way to begin the first step of his plans with nobody any the wiser.

* * *

"It's my fault", Harry blurted out randomly to Fleamont as they sat in the library together, going over various spells that could possibly help them track down Newt's location. Dumbledore had stopped by earlier that day to tell them that he had not made any headway on the search for Newt but he wasn't giving up. He would be revisiting some of the old haunts that he knew Grindelwald used to occupy to see if there were any clues that might be of use to them.

Fleamont looked over at the girl who was technically his granddaughter but was becoming as much a sister to him as Charlus was his brother. "Whatever do you mean, Harry?" The rest of the family had quickly adopted her nickname that she had fashioned for herself and that Newt used. "You weren't to know that Grindelwald was planning to kidnap Newt. Nor did you know that it would to happen when you were out of the house".

"It's not that", she growled with clear frustration. "I failed him. I was able to protect myself but I couldn't stop Grindelwald from taking Newt", she remembered grabbing the mirror and hastily asking for help but she couldn't have spared a thought for Newt. What was wrong with her? She was a pathetic excuse for a witch and she knew it and the worst thing was she knew that Newt wouldn't have done the same thing in her shoes. He would have said it right.

"Harry, you did what Newt would have wanted. If you had tried to go after Grindelwald then he might have killed you or hurt the baby. You know Newt wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened".

"But he'd be here and in one piece", she argued stubbornly. Fleamont was beginning to see the Potter traits of stubbornness and self-incrimination had carried down to her. "I should have done something, anything", Harry insisted, thinking of all the ways she could have rephrased her wish. Why hadn't she have said it differently? Had she not learnt from her last two wishes? Obviously not.

"Harry, you need to stop with this. You can't change the past, no matter how many things you look back and think you could have done differently. We'll find Newt. He'll be fine. He's a capable wizard", Fleamont retorted. She looked at him with weary green eyes but didn't get the opportunity to say anything as the floo in the library lit up and Henry Potter's head emerged.

"Monty, you might want to bring Harry down to the living room. Dumbledore's here". Henry's head vanished leaving the two in stunned silence for a moment. Fleamont and Harry exchanged looks and quickly stepped into the fireplace, calling out the living room. As she stepped out of the living room fireplace, Harry's eyes immediately landed on the future headmaster who had evidently opted to remain standing while the rest of the family, except for Charlus and Dorea who were elsewhere, sat around the room.

"Ah Harry", Dumbledore smiled at her tiredly as he met her gaze. "Just the woman I needed to speak to. I…I have some news for you that might alarm you somewhat but I assure that everything will be alright".

Her heart stopped in her chest at his words. That definitely didn't sound like things were going to be alright.

"Maybe you ought to just tell her, Albus?" Henry recommended upon seeing the ashen look on her face.

"Mr Scamander has been located. As you might remember, I cast a few wards onto your old flat to alert me if Grindelwald ever returned there at any point. I received such an alert an hour ago and I paid your flat a visit only to find an unconscious and ill looking Newt on the floor with a note. I've admitted him to St Mungo's who have assured me that besides from a nasty looking bruise on his head, as well as exhaustion – physical, mental and magical – and dehydration, both of which are treatable, Mr Scamander is fine. I came here first as I knew you were particularly concerned as you witnessed his kidnapping but now I must go and inform his parents and brother".

"Thank you Professor", Fleamont spoke for Harry as she was visibly choked up with relief and worry for her fiancé.

"Wait", she turned and stopped Dumbledore from flooing away, one question on the tip of her tongue. "How come Grindelwald just let him go? I thought he took him for revenge and he was going to…he was going to kill him", Harry was extremely glad that he didn't but it was a surprising turn of events. It made her suspicious.

"I don't know, Harry but I intend to find out", he answered her before disappearing in a flash of green flames.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. Sorry I haven't got around to responding to you individually as usual but I hope this update makes up for it :).**

 **[Also I've not seen the new Fantastic Beasts movie so this story has literally nothing to do with whatever happens in that film at all. And Theseus is written just how I imagined him for this story's purposes. I did write it BEFORE the new film after all.]**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Hello there, I'm Harriet Pot-James, Harriet James and I'm here for my fiancé who was admitted earlier today. Newt Scamander", Harry hurriedly said to the middle aged witch that was manning the reception for the injuries and illnesses ward. The witch narrowed her beady black eyes at her as though she thought she was a liar, especially when they stopped around her midsection.

"I'm afraid that I cannot give you any information without proof that you are who you say you are", the snotty witch retorted. "And unfortunately your condition doesn't count as proof except of your….standing". Harry wanted to roll her eyes at the old prude's attitude but it wasn't exactly the first time someone had noticed her bump, noted the lack of wedding band and decided to jump to conclusions about who she was as a person. She kept forgetting that this time period was better suited to people like her Aunt Petunia who had made nasty remarks after their neighbour's teenage daughter fell pregnant at sixteen, labelling her a 'trollop'.

"Excuse me? That's my daughter-in-law you're talking to you old hag", Francine Scamander's voice suddenly bellowed from behind her, making Harry jump slightly in surprise. The furious woman stepped in front of Harry and rounded on the receptionist with the look that one would probably see on a fierce lioness protecting a cub. "And how dare you make such remarks when you are dressed in robes that are clearly meant for a witch half of your age!"

The receptionist flinched back in surprise and her lips thinned into a disapproving line. "Am I to assume that you are Newt Scamander's mother?"

"Indeed. This is my husband beside me and he will make sure to talk to your superiors if you don't let me, my husband and Harriet through to see him", Mrs Scamander growled, her eyes flashing furiously. It probably didn't help that she had been going crazy for the past week since her son had been snatched by the darkest wizard of their century. "Now what room is my baby in?"

Deciding that it was best not to enrage the woman further, the reception grumbled out. "Newt Scamander, room 408, floor for non-magical illnesses and injuries".

"Now was that so hard?" Mrs Scamander glowered. "Come on dear, I'm sure Newt will want you to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. He won't know if you're okay since I'm sure that bastard didn't do anything to reassure him".

Harry followed her soon to be parents-in-law into the lift and patiently waited for the doors to ping open when it arrived on their floor. They strode down the long corridor, past rooms full of patients with non-magic related sickness and some with several broken bones, until they finally came to room 408. Mrs Scamander opened the door quietly and they silently as possible entered to see Newt sleeping deeply in the plain white sheeted bed.

Immediately Harry noticed how much thinner – and he had already been pretty thin – he looked with a gaunt, pale face and bags under his eyes. His face was covered in sweat, there was a large bruise on his head and he was magically connected to a drip that was filled with a potion that kept him hydrated. "Oh my poor boy. What did he do to you?" His mother bemoaned as she took a seat at his bedside, her husband standing beside her and putting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Oh Newt", Harry sighed as she sat on the other side of his bed and began stroking his hair softly, relieved that he was alive even if he was a little beat up. "I'm so sorry", she whispered, wishing once again that she had managed to stop him from being taken. A man like Newt, sweet and non-violent, did not deserve to go through what he must have gone through. He wasn't like her, he wasn't a soldier. He hadn't been brought up to go to war or to fight a war or a dark wizard. Dumbledore may have manipulated her but he also gave her what she needed to survive.

Suddenly the peaceful quiet of the room was broken when Newt's door was slammed open with a BANG. The three conscious people in the room looked up to see Theseus standing in the doorway looking heavily dishevelled and like he had just come from a fight. "Newt, is he…?" he panted, clearly having rushed up as soon as he had found out that his brother had been found and was at St Mungo's.

"He will be fine", his mother assured him before scolding him for barging in like he did. "Now be a little quieter so that you don't wake the poor thing up. He needs to rest so that he can recuperate in time for the wedding".

Harry's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the wedding. Surely this wasn't the best time to be discussing it…and perhaps they should wait until Newt was over the trauma of getting taken? "I'm not sure that we should go through with the wedding right now. Newt's just been through a huge ordeal, he might need some time to…"

"Harry?!"

The sound of Newt's hoarse voice interrupted her reply to his mother and she looked down to see his blue eyes peering up at her groggily. "Newt, I'm sorry. We didn't meant to wake you up. You should get some more sleep".

"Wassgoinon?"

"You're at St Mungo's. Dumbledore brought you here", Mrs Scamander told her son, looking him over with concern and tear glazed eyes.

He looked over at his mother with bemusement written all over his freckled face. "St Mungo's…why am I at St Mungo's…?"

"Grindelwald did a number on you", Harry answered him this time and his eyes flickered back to her. His brows furrowed as he frowned.

"Grindelwald? When did Grindelwald show up?"

Harry glanced over at his parents with a startled look. "You don't remember?" she asked, turning her eyes back onto him.

"The last thing…the last thing I recall is kissing you goodnight and going to bed. You'd had a busy day of cake tasting with the girls".

"Newt, the cake tasting was more than two weeks ago and Grindelwald kidnapped you last week. He must have somehow wiped your memories and for some reason that I'm sure isn't good".

"You look terrible little brother", Theseus came forwards, not looking too great himself in Harry's opinion. He had been working himself into an early grave trying to find his brother and hunt down clues about Grindelwald. "He must have needed you for something but he clearly didn't want to kill you for whatever reason. Instead he wiped your memories so you couldn't share anything with the aurors or Dumbledore".

"That makes sense", Harry nodded in agreement and thought that perhaps Theseus was smarter than he let on. "But what did he do to Newt? I don't care what Grindelwald's up to, Dumbledore can deal with that but I want to know what he did to Newt. I don't like that there might be something wrong and Newt doesn't remember for us to be able to help him".

"I'll go get his healer. We should make sure that they've run every possible test", Mrs Scamander nodded before getting up from her seat. "Darling you should come with me to make sure that they know who they're dealing with", she dragged Mr Scamander out of the room by the hand much to everyone else's amusement.

"We're still getting married right?" Newt asked suddenly bringing Harry's attention back to him. She raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he had been conscious enough to hear their conversation earlier.

"Don't you need to recuperate? I don't want you to bring any unnecessary stress down on yourself when you might be cursed for all we know".

"I don't think I'm cursed. I think I'd feel it", Newt smirked slightly and she glared at him, not amused by the thought at all. "But even if I was, I disagree. Marrying you is hardly stressful and it's also very necessary. If something happened to me and we weren't married then our daughter would never be legitimate and people would think-"

"Oh sod what people think!" she huffed. "I just want you to be alright".

"And I want you to be my wife", Newt argued back.

"We'll keep the wedding date as long as the healer finds nothing wrong with you, okay?" Harry compromised, knowing that they were as stubborn as each other. It made her think of her parents and she wondered how they ever got anything done since from what she'd heard about them they were another stubborn pair. She hoped one day her other future self would get to find out.

"Fine" he reluctantly agreed. A few minutes later his mother returned with the head healer of the ward in tow and his father. His brother sunk into the background and watched the proceedings with concern as the healer began to perform every kind of diagnostic charm that there was.

"Not all of the charms will pick everything up so there is a potion that I've ordered from the lab that you will need to take and then you'll need to pee into a vial afterwards", the healer informed Newt who blushed bright red at the last part while his brother snickered. It seemed now that his brother was in safe hands it was back to the status quo for the Scamander brothers.

About ten minutes later, the healer had finished completing all of the charms. "Nothing has been picked up in any of the charms and we have already done most of these already before you even insisted on me coming in here right now", the healer side eyed Newt's mother who looked completely unrepentant. "However I will go collect the potion from downstairs. We should have some in stock but be aware that the results won't come back until tomorrow at the soonest".

With that said, the green robed man disappeared from the room as Newt's mother pouted. "I don't know why he felt the need to point that last bit at me. I'm not that impatient".

Her husband snorted as a medi-witch came in to tell them that visiting hours were over. "Only one person may stay with Newt overnight I'm afraid".

"I'll do it", Harry volunteered immediately.

"Of course you will dear", Mrs Scamander agreed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to her soon and allowing her husband to escort her out. Theseus ruffled his brother's hair before giving him a quick hug.

"I'm glad you're alive, brother. Now try to stay that way, will you? I don't need you giving me anymore premature grey hairs".

After his brother left, the healer returned with the potion and after Newt had swallowed it under the watchful eyes of the healer and Harry, he was forced to go pee into the vial he handed to him in the bathroom connected to his room. Thankfully Harry didn't tease him or mention anything about what he'd just had to do after the healer left, instead getting set up on a camp bed next to his and falling to sleep with her hand in his. It seemed that she hadn't been getting enough sleep herself since he'd been gone. Something that concerned him even if his heart warmed at the thought that she was worried for him.

The next morning his mother showed up as soon as visiting hours started up. By that time, the couple were awake and eating a breakfast that had been brought into the room by the hospital house-elves. "Did they bring the results of the potion test yet?" she fussed as she took a seat on the chair beside Harry's camp bed while his father sat on the empty chair next to Newt's. "Do they know what's wrong with you yet?"

"You don't know if anything's wrong", Newt reminded her. "And the results haven't come back yet".

A knock on the door prevented his mother from saying anything in response and revealed Fleamont and Euphemia on the other side. "Hello, we just wanted to see how Newt is doing and I also brought Harry a change of clothes and her post".

"I got post?" she questioned. "And thank you, Euphemia".

"No problem, darling", her grandmother and friend smiled. "How are you doing Newt?"

"I'm fine-"

"We're waiting to find out the results of his potions test – then we will see if he's really fine", Mrs Scamander huffed.

"I'll go get dressed. I'll be back soon", Harry kissed Newt's cheek before gathering her things from Euphemia and going into the bathroom to change. After she was dressed in a fresh skirt and blouse, she used her wand to charm her hair into a neat chignon before opening the brown envelope that was addressed to her in a sharp, cursive writing that she didn't recognise.

 _Dear Ms James,_

 _I must say that I was surprised to hear that you shared my interest in researching the full effects of Amortentia.. Nobody besides from my old friend Albus has ever expressed interest in this sort of research and so I find it intriguing that you have such a strong investment into my research of the proprieties of pearl dust._

 _I will tell you that I believe that I am almost onto something that will quite possibly lead to a cure for the unfortunate side effects. I believe that there is a way to undo the effects using one of the proprieties from the love potion antidote. There is something in there that I have a feeling will be key to the research. If you are able to find anything at all yourself, please do write to me and share your ideas. Two heads are better than one after all._

 _Sincerely,_

 _John Wickerman._

She made a mental note to drop by Flourish and Blotts to pick up a book on potion antidotes so that she could make a start in looking up each of the ingredients. However all of this was going to have to wait until Newt had recovered and their wedding was out of the way. Harry stuffed the letter into her bag that she'd brought with her the night before and walked back into Newt's room where she was surprised to see the head healer hovering next to Newt's bed.

"Please just tell us already. Did you find anything with the potion or not?!" Mrs Scamander demanded, her small supply of patience thinning fast. Newt gave his mother a pleading look, clearly embarrassed by her fussing. Harry took a seat on the end of his bed and hoped that the healer wouldn't drag it out. If there was something wrong then they needed to know so that they could fix it. And they would. There were no other options.

The healer took a deep breath and sighed which alarmed Harry but she kept her expression neutral as the man clasped his hands together. "Mrs Scamander, your son as we told you yesterday is fine". Everyone let out a breath of relief at that before he continued. "However we did find traces of some kind of unknown substance in his urine, which the potion highlighted. Sometimes things are harder to detect with spells and that's where the potion test comes in. We're not sure what Mr Scamander has ingested but the fact that he retains no memory of his kidnapping tells us that it may have properties that are used to affect the mind in some way".

Newt's eyes widened in alarm. "What potion would that be?"

"There are a surprising amount of possibilities but judging from the things picked up in your system with the potion…we think that it might be an original creation", the healer told them, grim faced.

Harry's eyes widened as she began to panic. "So it could have done anything to his head and we won't know what?!"

"We can find out", the healer assured her calmly. "Mr Scamander will need to be admitted to the neurological and mind healing ward".

"For how long?" His mother exclaimed, possibly thinking of the wedding that was supposed to be taking place in just over a week.

"However long it takes".

"I'm getting married in a week", Newt protested.

"Hopefully we'll be able to figure things out by that point, Mr Scamander", the healer insisted. "But you don't really have much of a choice. For all we know, Grindelwald could have put some kind of subconscious message in your brain that will activate at any given moment and compel you to carry out his orders. The fact is that until we know for sure, you could be a danger to yourself and the public".

Harry saw her fiancé's face turn white at the thought of suddenly turning on the people that he cared about or even just complete strangers. "Okay. Admit me as soon as possible".

"You've made a wise decision, Newt", the healer nodded before walking briskly out of the room.

"Oh my poor baby. If we have to, we'll push the wedding back by a week or so. I can talk to caterers and the florists, if need be we'll pay them a hefty fee to make sure this happens", Mrs Scamander assured her son, kissing him on both cheeks and causing him to protest like an embarrassed teenager getting fussed over by his mother.

"I am more than happy to help with any arrangements that need to be made", Euphemia spoke up, her face full of sympathy and concern for the young couple.

"And Harry, you are staying with us for as long as you need. Even past the wedding if you need", Fleamont offered…more like demanded.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you Newt", Harry told him before gently pressing her lips against his, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips moved in perfect rhythm.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N: The story is actually beginning to wrap up some plot points now and we're creeping closer to the end. If anyone's interested, after this is over I may write a short story about new timeline! Harry but it all depends. She's gonna be in the epilogue so you'll get a glimpse of her then for sure.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

It took two weeks for St Mungo's to conclude that Newt was free of any potential mind control.

In those two weeks, Mrs Scamander, Willa Potter, Euphemia and Tina were busy working together to make sure that the wedding would be exactly as planned only pushed back by a week or so. Harry on the other hand was more preoccupied with making sure that Newt was okay and keeping him company in the hospital for as long as she could. She wanted to stay with him as she had done the first night but Fleamont and Charlus had forced her to go home to the manor for at least a few nights of the week.

"Mr Scamander, I'm glad to tell you that your mind seems to be completely fine. There is no trace of any magical influences, potions or otherwise, in your head – at least not anymore. Whatever Grindelwald used on you only lasted during your time with him. It seems to have been flushed out of your system completely now", Newt's healer, whose name Harry had learned was Bartholomew Pettigrew. She wondered if he was any relation to Peter and shuddered. She'd rather not think about that man and especially not if he had any connection to her fiancé's healer.

"That's…that's good", Newt breathed out a sigh of relief. "Does this mean that I'm free to leave? I do have a wedding coming up this week and I'd rather not push it back again".

"Yes, you are free to leave, just make sure to sign off the discharge papers at reception before you go. Oh and congratulations on your upcoming wedding", Healer Pettigrew smiled before leaving the couple alone.

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this", Harry told him, gently brushing his fringe to one side. His blue eyes locked onto her face and he frowned, noticing for the first time the guilt that was etched into her pretty features that definitely did not belong there.

"What's wrong? Why do you feel guilty?"

Her green eyes widened, taken aback by the question. "How do you know I feel guilty?"

"Because I know you and I know how you look when you feel weighed down by something".

Her lips parted in surprise at his answer for a moment before she finally responded to his question. "It's my fault that you've had to go through all of this. Grindelwald would never have been able to take you if I'd managed-"

"Stop. It's not your fault he kidnapped me".

"You don't even remember what happened", she argued as she shook her head.

He grabbed her hands and held them against his chest, not looking away from her once. "I know enough of what happened to know that you barely got out yourself. It was only because Dumbledore turned up that he left when he did rather than finish you off".

"And why do you think Dumbledore happened to turn up just then?" Harry pointed out, her green eyes filling with tears. "I used the mirror, Newt. I wished for help but I didn't word it right and he still took you!"

Newt was quiet for a moment and she started to think that he agreed with her. Her heart cracked at the possibility that he thought she would have rather saved herself than help him. Then he spoke up. "I seem to recall that the last two times you used the mirror, it acted in a way you didn't expect or had control over. I doubt that any way you worded it would have got exactly the results that you wanted. I know that you would never put yourself over anyone else, including me, no matter how much I wish that you would. And I imagine that if you resorted to using the mirror then you were desperate and were going to lose the duel. I would rather have been tortured by him a thousand times over than lose you so I'm glad that you did it".

Tears spilled over from her eyelids and dropped down her cheeks at his words as she threw her arms around him, hugging him as though he might suddenly disappear. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

"I know you are but it's not your fault. I don't blame you. No one else blames you. So forgive yourself, Harry".

Harry sobbed into his shoulder as he stroked her hair, as she thought of how lost she would have been had Grindelwald decided to kill him. She felt irrationally grateful to the evil man for sparing Newt's life.

"I love you Newt Scamander. And nothing will make me happier than marrying you this week".

"Me too, darling", he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Now please, if you love me, get me out of this horrid place already".

Harry laughed but pulled away to grab him some clothes that she had brought to the hospital for the moment he was released.

Once Newt was dressed – which he did in record time, apparently he really wanted to get out of there and Harry couldn't really blame him – the couple apparated to Potter manor. Newt had turned down the offer to stay there, opting to stay with his parents until the wedding. In the meantime he was going to look for a new home for the two of them so they could be settled in right after the wedding hopefully. She was sceptical that he could get a home ready for them that quickly but he seemed certain of himself so she didn't question him.

"I'm going to miss you until the wedding. Why can't we just elope right now?" Harry complained as they made their way up the path to the front door of the large estate.

"Because you know my mother will kill us and you would break Euphemia's heart, not to mention the rest of your family", Newt retorted as they approached the door.

"I know you're right", she sighed as the door opened to reveal one of the house elves who immediately allowed them to enter. "I'll go fetch your case. I imagine that you are dying to see your friends after being trapped in St Mungo's for weeks".

Newt smiled at her gratefully as she went up to her bedroom where Newt's trunk was being kept since Dumbledore had dropped it off. It had been left in the flat along with Newt's unconscious body but he hadn't had chance to retrieve it until he'd got Newt to hospital. When she wasn't with Newt at St Mungo's, Harry had been making sure to visit the creatures in the trunk and feed and water them, as well as reassure them that their dad was going to be just fine.

She opened up her large wardrobe and pulled out Newt's familiar brown leather trunk with initials engraved in the handle and as she did, a glint of gold caught her eye. Harry bent down and pulled the mirror out from underneath a pile of her shoes. She'd made the impulsive decision to take it with her and hide it, no wanting anyone else to get their hands on it. Now she'd had time to think on it more, Harry was beginning to agree with Dumbledore that destroying it wasn't such a good idea, even though she couldn't allow it to end up in the wrong hands...like Grindelwald. She thought about asking Dumbledore to hide it, positive that if anyone could keep it safe it was him.

"What's that?" a voice suddenly came from behind her and Harry yelped, almost falling head first into her wardrobe. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you".

Harry looked up to see Euphemia staring down at her curiously. "It's nothing. Just an old mirror".

"Then why are you looking at it as if Grindelwald himself is going to jump out from the glass?"

She glanced at the mirror in her hands and looked back up at the woman who would become her grandmother someday. She trusted the Potters, she did, but should she really tell them about the mirror and what it could do? What if they wanted to use it? Harry could think of a million disastrous consequences if they did. A pang of guilt hit her and she knew she was being stupid. The Potters weren't the type of people to relay on magical objects for anything and they certainly wouldn't use something that she thought was dangerous even if that made her a hypocrite.

"This mirror sent me back in time", Harry said at last, deciding to confide in Euphemia. "It also got me pregnant and saved me from Grindelwald".

The dark red haired woman's mouth parted open in shock at her words before her eyes moved away from Harry and to the mirror. "What sort of mirror does that?!"

"It's a long story. It's a legendary object that's been passed down through various pureblood families and most recently the Blacks. It's how I found it in my time while I was clearing out my godfather's attic. My godfather was Sirius Orion Black, who hasn't even been born yet". She still found it hard to think of him as not-yet born rather than dead. She knew that if she ever met him as an adult in the future that it would be weirder still. Harry filed the thought away with the many others she'd rather not think about right now.

Euphemia joined her in sitting on the floor outside the wardrobe, crossing her legs in an unladylike manner that was uncommon for a pureblood witch with her upbringing, especially in this era. It made Harry raise a brow in surprise. "How did it sent you back?!"

"I made I wish that I could somehow fix everything that the war destroyed. Save people that I lost. And it sent me here for some reason, apparently this was my best chance to do what I wished for. Then I wished to save my future enemy who would be the reason for the future war and that somehow resulted in his baby-self's physical form dying and then me somehow conceiving him, well now her, in magic and soul with Newt as the nearest donor for the other half of his DNA. I swore after that I would never use the mirror again, that it was too unpredictable but when I was trapped with Grindelwald I used it to wish for help and Dumbledore appeared right on time. You must think I'm completely bonkers for even contemplating doing anything but destroying this thing…if that's even possible".

"Of course I don't think that", Euphemia disagreed. "I also don't think that it's a good idea to try destroying an object that powerful. I've heard horror stories about people who have tried to destroy impossibly powerful objects infused with a magic of the likes most never could have dreamt existed. I have a feeling this wishing mirror is that type of magic. And while I don't disagree with the thought that it should be used sparingly, if ever due to the price it seems to require from the user in some form or another, I don't think that trying to destroy it is a wise idea at all".

Harry glanced up in surprise, wondering what the future Mrs Potter meant. "Horror stories?"

"Not just a random horror story", the other woman smiled sadly. "It happened to my father. I was just a child of six when he passed away and even though my mother doesn't like to talk about it much, she told me enough to know what happened. That and I looked at all records that I could find that mentioned him and copies of the daily prophet from the time that he died".

Euphemia took a breath before continuing her story. "He was always obsessed with finding Merlin's ring. It was said that whomever possessed it could look into their own personal future and my father, he wanted to know what the future held for our bloodlines. It was all that he could focus on most of the time. My mother had called him eccentric but others called him insane and I suppose that he was both. After years of researching and neglecting his family, apparently my father found the ring, the real one but what it showed him…well it displeased him. He didn't want to watch our pureblood family to be tainted with the blood of muggles and muggleborns and for our name to eventually die off altogether, completely forgotten by history. In his rage he attempted to destroy the ring using fiendfyre but it backfired spectacularly. The fire burned but the ring survived and my father did not. The ring had directed the fire right back at him and by the time anyone found him, his body was burned to a crisp and completely unrecognisable".

"I am so sorry", Harry stared at her, horrified by the mental picture that her words had painted in her mind. "I won't try to destroy the mirror. However I will need to hide it and hide it well. Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course", she nodded, clearly relieved that Harry wasn't going to try anything like her father had. "Don't you want to know what happened to the ring?"

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

Euphemia smirked. "My mother chucked it into the Atlantic ocean while travelling overseas".

Now there was an idea, Harry thought amusedly.

"Oh thank Merlin", Newt breathed a sigh of relief as Harry appeared with his trunk in her hands. She had vanished up to the room she was staying in about fifteen minutes ago and he'd grown concerned when she hadn't emerged. He was also relieved that his trunk looked to be in pristine condition…not that he thought Harry would damage it but he couldn't remember his time with Grindleward and he was worried that the wizard may have messed with it.

"You better not lose track of time down there and miss our wedding", his fiancé teased him as she handed him the luggage.

"I would never". He wouldn't. He'd already been waiting this long to make her his wife and he wasn't about to wait any longer. "I guess I'll see you in a few days at the end of the aisle". Harry stared at him, equally as reluctant to say goodbye to him as he was to her. They had barely been apart before Grindleward had captured him and even less so after. This was the first time they would be willingly spending days away from each other. "I love you, Harry".

"I love you too, Newt", emerald eyes sparkled with emotion before she leant up and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. It would have been more but with her family watching, she really didn't feel right about kissing him the way she really wanted to.

"Don't worry Scamander, we'll take good care of Harry before you steal her from us forever", Fleamont ended their moment with his overly dramatic proclamation. He yelped when his own fiancé elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. "Mia, that wasn't very lady like of you, what would the upper class Pureblood circles say?" he mock scolded her and she shot him a dirty look. He yelped for a second time after Henry hit him over the back of his head.

Harry turned away from the scene behind them and whispered quietly to Newt. "Are you quite sure you'd like to marry into this family?"

His eyes never left hers as he responded. "I'm certain".

* * *

Harry had a hard time sleeping that night. She drifted off and immediately began to see images of all of the people she had loved and lost during the war. She saw Fred's lifeless eyes staring up at her with the ghost of a smile still etched on his face. She saw Remus and Tonks holding hands in death, Sirius falling through the veil, her parents falling to a flash of green light and then she saw Newt, her lovable, eccentric, kind Newt, screaming as Grindleward tortured him. She woke up with a scream and tears falling down her cheeks.

She must have been loud as her bedroom door flew open and Fleamont rushed in, his hair extremely dishevelled for once and glasses crooked on his nose. His bedroom was across the hall and he must have heard her call out. "Harry, are you alright? You look awful. Was it a nightmare?" he asked as he knelt down at the side of her bed without waiting to ask permission. "Was it Grindleward?"

"I…" she thought about telling him it was nothing but she caught the stubborn look on his face and realised that he wasn't going to leave her until she told him what had woke her up screaming. Now she knew exactly where her own stubbornness came from. It must be inherited. "It wasn't just Grindleward. I dreamed of all the people I lost in my own time and I dreamt that Grindleward was torturing Newt and I couldn't stop him. I'm scared that I've come back here and changed the timeline only to make things worse. What if I can't make anything better? What if I made it worst and ruined everyone's lives for nothing?"

"Bullocks".

Harry glanced at him in surprise at the curse. "Excuse me?"

"I know for a fact that you've not made anything worse. You being here has made this family better already. As close as Charlus and I have always been, he didn't come over nearly as often since you showed up. My mother is over the moon to finally have a daughter to spoil and care for. My dad has pretty much adopted you as his own as well. Euphemia never had many good friends she could really talk to until you. Most of her circle were the snotty Pureblood types that looked down on everyone else. You've already stopped a future dark lord in the making even at the expense of your own life and choices", he nodded towards her swollen belly as proof of what he was saying. "You might have even helped stop Grindelwald even earlier than in your own time. I know for a fact that all the people who knew and loved you in your own time felt the exact same way that our family does. It's not hard to love you, Harriet".

Harry sniffed quietly, moved by the man who had become an older brother to her and his heartfelt words. "Thank you…I've never really had family of my own before…it's all new to me. Back in my time I had my best friend's family but it's not quite the same thing as being a part of your own family".

"I'm grateful that we found you", Fleamont told her before wiping her tears away with his hand. "And if you ever need to talk about anything from your old time, you can always come to one of us or I'm sure Newt will be more than willing to listen".

He then kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in as though she was a child, which she liked. Growing up with the Dursley's no one had ever done that for her. She'd simply been locked into the cupboard and forgotten about until morning. This was the first time she'd ever had someone tuck her in and even as grown as she was, something inside her healed from the caring gesture.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates since Jan. I let one comment get to me and sort of lost my confidence for a while, plus my mental health has been crap. Hope this makes up for it! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

It was finally her wedding day. Harry stood in front of the full length mirror in the Potter's guest room and admired the hard work that her family and the stylist had put into making her look like a bride. She was wearing the gown that she had picked out weeks ago with her mother-in-law, Euphemia and Willa. It was matched with a pair of white Mary-Jane pumps that were covered in lace and delicate beading. She had borrowed a pair of diamond earrings from Willa, and a necklace made of ice blue gems.

"You look stunning. Newt is going to lose it when he sees you", Tina, who was one of her bridesmaids with Euphemia, grinned at her. She took another look at herself in the mirror and felt herself smile. Her black hair was curled and pinned into a loose chignon with a few locks left to dangle free on the other side of her face. A holding charm was cast to keep it perfect. Her lacy, embroidered veil was attached to the diamond encrusted clip that was holding the bun in place. Make-up wise, they had gone light on the eyes but heavy on the lips with her mouth painted rogue. Her glasses were absent after taking a temporary eye fix potion that she admittedly wished she had known about back when she was fighting death eaters.

"I'm just happy that it's happening", Harry admitted as she turned away from the mirror to face the group that had joined her in the bedroom. Francine was too busy crying into a handkerchief to join in the conversation while Euphemia was practically brewing over with pride. Her bridesmaids looked elegant in their emerald green dresses with their hair left down in victory curls and crystal headbands holding them back from their face.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and Henry poked his head into the room. "Is everyone ready?" his froze when his eyes landed on Harry and his expression turned awed. "You look beautiful, darling. Newt's not going to know what to do with himself. The poor man's been moving non-stop all morning since he woke up".

"FLOWERS, we need the flowers!" Willa barked, grabbing Harry's bouquet of white lilies and thrusting them into her hand before giving Euphemia, Dorea and Tina their smaller bouquets of pink lilies. Even though white lilies weren't really meant for weddings, it was Harry's way of having her mum with her in the only way she could.

Henry offered Harry his arm and she took it and allowed him to lead her down the large staircase. After a lot of discussion, she and Newt had agreed to have their wedding in the Potter's large and beautiful gardens. Not only were the gardens huge and stunning, filled with a variety of magical and muggle flora but the whole place was secure with powerful wards and a lot safer than a public venue.

As Harry reached the foyer, she couldn't help but feel a pang of wistfulness that Hermione, Ginny and Luna weren't here to be her bridesmaids. They were her closest female friends back in her own time and while she loved the three women that were with her, it just wasn't the same as having the people she had known since childhood walking by her side. She might have even asked Ron to stand up for her but he would have refused with bright red ears, not wanting to get teased by George and his brothers for being a 'bridesmaid'.

"Are you alright, dear?" Henry looked at her with a questioning expression.

"Yes", she smiled and forced all thoughts of the people she'd left behind out of her head. Today was supposed to be a happy day and missing her friends wasn't going to promote happy, joyful feelings. They stepped out of the large doors that led to the garden to be greeted by the sound of violins playing the wizarding version of the wedding march. They stood still as her bridal party went before her, stepping around the make shift wall that hid her from view and down the aisle they had created the night before.

Theseus went first as best man linking arms with her maid of honour, Euphemia, followed by Fleamont with Tina and Charlus with Dorea. They had agreed to be groomsmen as Newt didn't have many close male friends plus it was a way to include all of Harry's side of the family.

The music changed tempo as Harry realised that it was her turn to go. Her stomach twisted nervously as Henry nudged her forwards and they turned past the fake wall. Her eyes flickered up from the white velvet material that had been put down as the aisle to the ever closer figure of her soon to be husband. Harry's breath caught at the sight of him in his black dress robes and green bow tie that matched the bridesmaids.

As Harry approached, she saw Newt's awed expression change to a look of love and adoration that almost made her swoon. Her green eyes lit up as he took her hand in his and led her to stand in front of their officiator, an official ministry worker who had the power to marry couples.

"We're gathered here on this fine morning to witness the union of Newton Artemis Fido Scamander" Newt flinched at the sound of his full name, the tips of his ears turning red. "And Harriet James Potter in matrimony. May the bonds we form here today never be broken".

The officiator went on and on for several more minutes about the expectations of a husband and wife until finally they came to the vows. "Newton, please repeat after me. I Newton Artemis Fido Scamander take Harriet James Potter as my wife. I swear on the book of Merlin to protect her from harm, care for her in ill health and be faithful to my dying day". Newt repeated the vows before Harry shortly did the same.

"Who here gives this woman to Newton for his care and keeping?" Harry barely managed to refrain from rolling her eyes at the slightly sexist part of the ceremony.

"I do", Henry spoke up before sitting back down on his chair in the front row.

"If anyone objects to this two bonding themselves together for all eternity, please speak up now or hold your peace".

Silence reigned for a few seconds before he moved on. "Very well. Newt Scamander, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? Bonded by the bonds of magic and matrimony?"

"I do", he smiled softly as he gazed down at Harry, who began to blush under his stare.

"Harriet Potter, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? Bonded by the bonds of magic and matrimony?"

"I do".

"Very good. Please hold your hands together as I bind your souls in magic".

Harry allowed New to cup her hands with his own and watched as the officiator flicked his wand over their joined hands. A gold light tied itself into a rope over their hands before disappearing.

"By the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss your wife, Mr Scamander".

Newt didn't even wait a second before leaning down and pressing his lips against Harry's, who giggled against his mouth as their audience burst into applause.

The newly wedded couple were oblivious as the aisle and the chairs vanished and re-organised themselves so that the space was now turned into a reception area complete with a band and a buffet full of food that was ready to be replenished by the eager house elves, who had been thrilled to be asked to serve at the wedding.

After the first few dances in which the band played some of the current popular hits in the wizarding world, the guests lined up to fill their plates with food. As they sat down at the head table, Harry found herself smiling as she listened to Euphemia banter with Fleamont from her other side. After the food was eaten, Harry and Newt had their first slow dance as a married couple (both of them stumbling over their own feet of course but laughing the entire time) before cutting the cake.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of laughter, conversation, dancing and drinking (except for Harry). By the time it turned midnight, Harry was ready to toss her bouquet to the gathering crowd of single and unmarried women. She tossed it over her head before hearing a gaggle of squeals and screams before turning around to see that one of Euphemia's friends had caught the flowers.

Shortly after, Newt scooped up his new wife into his arms and carried her away from the tent. They bid goodnight to their guests before Newt carried her towards the doors. Harry burst out laughing after he tried kicking the door in and ended up stumbling across the threshold. After a couple of curses, he straightened and the rest of the trip up to Harry's room that they were staying in for the night was smooth sailing.

"That was better than I imagined it would be" Harry confessed later as she lay in Newt's arms. At first she had been self-conscious and nervous about getting naked and intimate with Newt, especially with the size of her almost seventh month old bump that had begun making it difficult for her to even see her own feet these days. Newt had put all her worries to rest when he had stared at her like he was ravenous and she was the first meal he had seen in a long time. He'd made love to her as gently as he had cared for his creatures and hadn't commented when a stray tear had fallen from one of her green eyes. As someone as touch and affection starved as she had been for most of her life, it had been an otherworldly experience for her.

"You don't sound like you were expecting a lot?" Newt sounded offended and she suddenly realised what her comment came off like.

"It's not that. It's…I was worried about a lot of things, mostly being me. I never imagined that I would already be pregnant by the time I lost my virginity for one thing", she snorted. "For another, I was a little worried that I might feel guilty".

"Guilty, why?"

Harry shifted slightly in his arms and sighed. "I know I don't talk about him much and honestly I don't feel the grief and longing the way that I used to but I still worried that somehow all I would be able to think of was that I was betraying Fred".

"My love, If Fred was the kind of person you told me he was then I doubt he would have held it against you for not wanting to be alone. Especially under the circumstances. Even if you had never come here, he would have wanted you to move on eventually".

"I know. But guilt isn't always logical", she pointed out, having had too much experience with it. "Thankfully all I thought of was you…of you touching me" Harry blushed at the memory. "But I was also self-conscious about my body. It doesn't look anything like I usually do…or did before this happened and I was worried that you might be…repulsed".

Newt glared at her incredulously. "Repulsed? Do you know how hard it's been to keep my hands off of you?"

She giggled at the fierceness on his face, her insides warming like a cosy fire in the middle of a snow storm. "I do now. I'm truly sorry for all the suffering you've endured", she added dryly with a straight face.

"If you hadn't worn me out completely, I would show you all over again".

Harry shivered at the look of intent in his normally affirmable blue eyes.

The morning after their wedding, Newt and Harry took off on their honeymoon, travelling to New York for a week and then to Paris for another week. They were both places that she had wanted to see all her life, that Newt had already been too and he opted to take her to them for their honeymoon as they probably wouldn't get much opportunity after the baby was born. The honeymoon was very romantic at times but hilarious at others, especially for Harry when Newt's suitcase had slipped open and the niffler had escaped, causing chaos around the Eiffel tower and she'd got to watch in amusement as her husband stumbled over himself chasing after the little creature.

Of course it wasn't all fun and games. Harry had taken the opportunity while they were sailing back to their homeland to throw the mirror that had started it all into the ocean, hopefully not to be discovered for a very long time, if at all. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Newt had questioned her soberly as they stood at the edge of the boat.

"Yes", she said firmly. "I know that the mirror has helped us enormously but in some ways it's too been too dangerous and unpredictable with the results. I wouldn't want to relay on it as an answer for every little problem that crops up. It's also a far too powerful object to leave lying about. I mean, what if the wrong person got their hands on it? It would be a catastrophe", Harry imagined what Voldemort would have done with such an object and shuddered. "This is for the best. I know it is".

"I agree. I think I love you more for being so willing to let go of the power", Newt looked at her with love in his gaze that warmed her all over and made her even more confident in her decision.

Harry gave the mirror one last look, filled with a bittersweet relief that this whole thing would be off her hands (and out of reach for someone like Grindelwald), before reaching back and throwing the golden object into the deep blue abyss of the sea.

Now they were back in England and settling into their new home that Newt had surprised her with upon their return. He had hunted it down and bought it while she was busy preparing for their wedding. "It's beautiful", she had gushed. It wasn't overly large like the Potter mansion (which she was glad for) or ostentatious like his parents' home but it fit the two of them perfectly. It was a generously sized English Cottage, the walls covered in ivy and the entire house surrounded by both magical and muggle flora. "This is perfect, Newt. Had did you know?"

"I know you and I know me. I know neither of us would wish to live in something ridiculously huge and fancy", he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You are so wonderful, I love it. I love you", she told him before kissing him quite fervently. The interior was already decorated thanks to the assistance and combined efforts of Newt's mother, Willa Potter, Euphemia, Dorea and a hired interior designer that was recommended by one of her grandmother's friends. The entire thing was definitely of their taste, having gone off Newt's own suggestions and their family knowing the both of them well enough to know what they would like. The large living room was reminiscent of the Gryffindor common room, so much so that Harry had felt a pang in her chest.

Upstairs, their bedroom was a master with its own ensuite bathroom. It had been decorated with cherry oak furniture, including the bed, and off white walls with muggle paintings brightening them up (the moving paintings were a no go since neither Newt or Harry particularly wanted to risk being watched while intimate…) and a lovely view from the window of the back garden that was just as lovely as the front of the house.

Harry's favourite part of her new home, however, happened to be the nursery that her family had all had a hand in personally designing. Their touches were all over it with Euphemia's love for elegance showing in the intricate design on the metal crib as well as Willa and Francine's touches in the soft colours on the walls and the floral wallpaper on one side of the room. Fleamont, Charlus and probably Henry and Theseus's doing was in the sheer amount of plush toys and story books that filled the white painted shelves on the walls and the matching bookcase. Inside the crib was a mattress with an overstuffed pillow and a hand knitted blanket. There was also an antique wardrobe in the corner and over stuffed armchair close to the crib that would be perfect for when she needed to nurse the baby.

Tears had filled her eyes as she took in every nook and cranny. She imagined her own parents decorating her own room before she was born and felt a lump form in her throat. The Dursley's had stuffed her into a cupboard under the stairs, not even cleaned, without the slightest bit of love or care for her. They had made her feel like unwanted garbage her entire life but the people here, her family, hadn't even known her for that long but already made her feel a million times more loved and cared for than her relatives had. It made her wish that she'd been able to grow up with her parents, knowing that they would have given her all the things she was going to give her children. Her heart ached as she thought of her future self that would get to have that but she was grateful for what she had with her new family, right now. They had given her more than she'd ever had growing up.

Later that night, Harry snuggled into Newt's arms and thought of the future. She found herself smiling at the idea of someday having a little Newt running around and constantly getting into trouble while his older sister kept trying to get him _out_ of it. She thought of the chance that someday one of her kids would end up teaching at Hogwarts, teaching _her_ parents and stifled a snort. Soon exhaustion caused her eyes to droop and she fell asleep, dreaming of red haired toddlers and nifflers.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**What is this? Another update?! :O**

 **Figure you all deserve it for being so patient.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

It was a blissful month since Harry and Newt had married and things were quiet for once. They had enjoyed spending time with both of their families as they began to prepare for the baby's impending arrival now that she was eight months along. They had another check up with Marcia while Harry had dug her nose into as many books as possible, learning about charms that would help her keep the baby clean (thank goodness that the magical world both this era and the future had magical self-cleaning diapers) as well as household spells and others that would help her immeasurably once she had a screaming, crying baby to look after.

During that time, Harry also heard back from Dumbledore's friend as they continued to write about what they had both found out about pearl dust. Their accumulated knowledge was beginning to come together and Harry felt as though they were on the verge on making a break through. Once they were able to fully narrow down the list of proprieties in the love potion anti-dote and compare them to the proprieties of the pearl dust, they should be able to start creating a cure.

After the short period of peace that the newlyweds had been enjoying, Dumbledore showed up on their doorstep to unwittingly burst their bubble as he came with news of Grindelwald. "Hello Newt. Would you mind terribly if I joined you for a cup of tea?" he asked lightly after the auburn haired man had opened the door to him.

"Of course not, sir, please do come in".

Newt led the tweed clad man into the living area where Harry was already nestled into a stuffed armchair by the fireplace, a cup of tea in hand. Her eyebrows raised when her eyes landed on Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor. What's happening now?"

Harry's once and future headmaster stared down at her with a wry expression. "Why do you assume that my presence here means something must be happening?"

"Because you never come to us unless something has happened and you want to ask for our help", she retorted good-naturedly, green eyes gazing knowingly at the older man. Since Newt had been kidnapped, Harry knew that Dumbledore would never bother them with something unless it was important. She had a feeling this was Grindelwald related which he confirmed as he answered her.

"I'm afraid that I've heard some rumours that Grindelwald is somewhere in France at the moment. I dread to think of what he's doing and I was hoping that perhaps Newt could track him down with the help of his wonderful creatures and perhaps his brother. I think, in your condition, it would be best if you sat this out".

Harry's stomach lurched at the idea of Newt going off after Grindelwald and potentially getting hurt by him again. "And why don't you just go yourself?" she stared at her former mentor judgingly.

"Because I'm afraid that I won't be able to do what needs to be done", Dumbledore sighed as he sank down into the sofa across from her as Newt entered the room with a cup of tea for his former teacher. "Grindelwald and I…share a past together that makes me less than unbiased when it comes to him. I don't know if I could confront him without emotions clouting my judgement".

Okay, so Harry definitely wasn't expecting the man to own up to his past with the psychotic wizard. She was expecting him to give her a vague answer. It made her respect this younger version of the man she had known more than she had respected him in her timeline. "I can understand that" and she could. She'd hardly been clear minded whenever she had confronted Voldemort. Or Peter Pettigrew for that matter. Or Sirius when she thought he had betrayed her parents. "But you're going to have to face him eventually, you know that right? You can't avoid it forever".

Dumbledore sipped his tea, looking older than his current forty six years. "I know you're most likely right, Harriet. But I feel I need a great deal more preparation before that happens. I know in my heart it will be the last time that I ever see my old friend".

He was right. Harry recalled that he won the duel, Grindelwald went to prison and that was that as far as she was concerned. Still, there was no way that she or Newt were getting involved with this anymore. She had fought one war already and she was _tired_. Harry also didn't want to lose her new family and her husband to yet another war. She felt like she had paid her dues and it was time that she finally got to live how _she_ wanted to.

"Professor, normally I would do anything that you asked of me but with Harry being so far along and with a baby, I don't feel like I should go gallivanting across the globe right now. I know that my brother and Tina would make an excellent team, however, and I know that my brother is determined to help put an end to Grindelwald", Newt spoke up before Harry could even have chance to tell Dumbledore 'no' on his behalf. It made her heart swell with love for the man. A lot of men might feel like it was their duty to go. Perhaps felt it showed weakness or cowardice by insisting on staying with their wives but Harry thought it was far braver to stand your ground for your family than to go racing off into danger for someone else's fight. Probably due to her own experiences.

"Very well, Newt. I completely understand and have to say that I am quite proud of the man you've become", Dumbledore smiled at the two of them, his eyes twinkling in that familiar way that they always did in Harry's future. "I will ask Theseus and his young wife and perhaps a few other friends of mine that might be willing to help. I hope that everything goes well for the two of you and you're growing family".

"Thank you, sir", Harry smiled as she finished off her chamomile tea that Newt had made her earlier. She couldn't help but notice that this Dumbledore was softer than his older counterpart. Even though he had all the same tragedy in his past as the other, the fact that he had yet to deal with a second dark lord probably made a lot of difference. It made her wonder what the future man would be like now.

After Dumbledore had left, Newt was startled when his wife got up and pressed her lips against his. Not that he was complaining but he was a little surprised. "What was that for?" he asked after she pulled away, grinning at him brightly.

"You knew what I needed", was all she said in explanation.

As the rest of the week went by, Newt found out that his brother had indeed been approached by Dumbledore and that he and Tina had taken him up on his request. They would be setting out for Paris at the end of the week. "Please let me know when my niece arrives, little brother", the elder Scamander slapped him on the back as they saw him off at the harbour. He and Tina would be arriving in Paris by boat.

"Of course. I expect you to make it back in one piece", Newt told him awkwardly. Emotions were never his strong point until Harry. Not unless it was with his creatures in his trunk.

"I'll do my best, little brother. But for now I've got a grind to axe with that bastard dark lord".

Newt deliberately made himself look confused at his brother. "I believe his parents were married, Theseus, from what Dumbledore has mentioned".

"Oh ha, ha, ha, what a shame mum and dad don't know what a mouthy little git you are sometimes".

Despite the teasing, the two of them hugged before Theseus and Tina headed onto the boat. Newt returned home to Harry who was kept company by Euphemia and Fleamont.

"It's still a bit weird to think that my future son is going to be younger than his grandchild. Time travel", the elder Potter scoffed. "And that I'm practically young enough to be your twin", he stared at Harry, who in fact was realising that she wasn't more than a year or so younger than Fleamont.

"This is strange but I guess I don't really think of you as my grandad or anything like that. You and Charlus are like the older brothers I never had and Euphemia is like my sister. It's easier to think of it that way, especially knowing there will be a second version of me running around in several decades".

"Two Harrys. I don't think the world can take it", Fleamont quipped, resulting in him receiving a whack upside the head from Euphemia before she turned her attention back to Harry, who was laid out on the cushy sofa, feet propped up and hands over her extremely large stomach. She definitely looked like she could pop at any moment despite still having a month left.

"I'm personally just happy that we got to meet any version of you at all".

Harry, who decided to pin the blame on her hormones, began to get teary eyed at her words. "I feel the same way about you".

Euphemia, in response, also began to get teary eyed. Both Newt and Fleamont stared at them then at each other in panic.

"There, there, it's all alright", the dark haired man attempted to pat his fiancé on the shoulder but missed as she jerked forwards at the last minute, throwing her arms around Harry in a hug. This caused poor Fleamont to stumble and face plant on the floor as Newt stared at the entire scene in astonishment.

"I don't think I got even half this emotional saying goodbye to my brother. Women are odd creatures", he muttered, hoping that neither his wife nor Euphemia heard him.

"Bloody crazy is what they are", Fleamont scowled having heard him, as he picked himself up off the floor.

* * *

"Come out already! It's been a week and you're still there!" Newt's eyebrows shot up as he approached the master bedroom, having just been in his trunk caring for and visiting with his magical companions. He was heading back to check on his wife, who was now over nine months gone (technically, even though she hadn't really been pregnant for that long), and completely miserable after being put on bed rest by Marcia. "I know you are doing this to torture me! One last punishment from the dark lord!"

"Err, Harry…darling, are you quite okay?" he hesitated as he pushed open the door and saw the tired witch sitting atop of the blankets, glaring at her planet sized belly.

"No! Do I look okay to you?" her bright eyes flashed furiously and he almost immediately regretted coming into the room. He should have asked his mother to come and stay with her while he…looked for an excuse to be elsewhere until the baby came. "I'm so fat that I can't remember what my feet even look like anymore. I constantly need to pee. My back is killing me, my feet are swollen to hell and I can't even get comfortable while being stuck in this stupid bed! So no, Newt, I am not in any way 'okay'".

Newt saw the look of utter genuine misery on her face and immediately felt guilt stricken for his previous thoughts. He wasn't sure he'd be any better if he was in that position…and the way that mirror had worked, it could have been possible…regardless, Newt knew that he needed to be patient with her like he was with his pregnant creatures. He'd helped birth a hippogriff for crying out loud. He could show the same love and care to his very pregnant wife, regardless of the very creative threats that she had been making lately.

"I'm sorry that you are so uncomfortable, my love. Can I get you anything? Maybe you'd like a foot rub?"

"Oh Newt, you are so kind", she began to blubber. "And I'm so rude to you. I don't deserve you, I'm so sorry".

He blinked, bewildered by her sudden mood swing even though it was hardly the first over recent weeks. Her moods had become increasingly erratic as she got further and further along. Sex was completely off the table by this point, not that he was too concerned about that. He was more bothered by her distress than anything else. "I understand darling, it's alright", he lowered himself beside her on the bed and she snuggled into him, tucking her head into his chest.

"I'm afraid Newt", Harry admitted through her tears. "What if I can't love her?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if when I look at her all I think of is my parent's killer? I don't want to do that to her. Not like my mum's sister did with me".

"You won't do that. Simply by having that fear already means you are going to make sure you won't", he pointed out, stroking her long dark hair with his nimble fingers. She closed her eyes, relaxing under his touch and feeling her fear slowly begin to fade. "You're going to be wonderful, Harry. I know it".

Harry was beginning to get sleepy when she responded. "You too, Newt. She'll be lucky to have you as her father".

As he pressed a kiss to her head, Harry drifted off and he smiled as she softly began to snore, something that had only recently become a habit for her. Newt thought of how much his life had changed since he had met this impulsive, brave, stubborn woman and couldn't help but feel glad that it was him that Harry had accidentally fallen upon (literally) when she made that wish that took her seventy years backwards in time.

* * *

"No, absolutely not. Never going to happen, no way", Harry scoffed as she scowled at Euphemia as she lay stuck in bed – as always these days – and the other woman sat in a chair beside the bed, pleading look on her face.

"Oh please. It would be absolutely adorable".

"I don't care. I am not, I repeat, I am not going to let you sign my daughter up for some sort of ridiculous photoshoot when she's born. We can take our own pictures and I don't want some prat forcing her into some ugly dress against her will", Harry grimaced. Euphemia had come up with the 'brilliant' idea of hiring a professional wizarding photographer after the baby was born and arrange for a mother and daughter photoshoot. "Also I'm not dressing up in silly dresses either. It's bad enough that jeans don't exist in this time".

Euphemia pouted, giving her large 'puppy dog' eyes that most likely were the cause of Fleamont giving into his future wife so easily on almost everything. "Oh but you two would look so cute".

The former girl-who-lived snorted derisively. "How do you know? The baby's not even been born yet. She could be butt ugly for all you know".

"Harry! You can't say that about your baby!" Her grandmother gaped at her, looking so scandalised that it made her burst into giggles.

"I'm joking. I'm sure she'll inherit all of Newt's good looks but she'll be beautiful to us regardless of what anyone else sees", Harry smiled, calming down at the genuine mortification on Euphemia's face.

Her statement broke the pureblood out of her dismay with a scoffing sound. "Newt's good looks? I mean yes he is lovely to look at but have you looked in a mirror, my dear? You have all the Potters stunning looks plus those fabulous green eyes. I have never seen a colour like them before which suggests you also got your looks from your mother. My son is going to be a very lucky boy", Euphemia beamed with shiny eyes, clearly overcome with the thought of her future child marrying someone with nice eyes. Thankfully Harry was able to suppress her urge to laugh this time.

"Well now we've established I'm probably going to have a good looking kid, my answer is still a solid no on the photoshoot".

"But Harry!" Euphemia whined and Harry stared in astonishment. She never whined and was always the epitome of pureblood elegance. Before she could even comment on it, the bedroom door opened as Newt entered with trepidation, clearly nervous at whatever mood he would find her in. She did feel slightly guilty that he was almost always the target of her mood swings. She'd have to make it up to him after their daughter (who they still hadn't named and no, she absolutely was not calling her Tomina) was born.

"What are you two ladies arguing about?" he questioned. "Darling, are you comfortable like that? Would you like me to fetch you another pillow? A fluffier one perhaps? Do you need an extra blanket? Or maybe-"

"Love, I'm fine", Harry cut her husband off mid-babble. "And I was just telling Euphemia that there was absolutely no way we were going to subject our daughter to a photoshoot of any kind where either of us would be forced to wear ridiculous girlie dresses".

"Oh why not? I think that actually sounds like a lovely idea, not the dresses" he hastily added at the look of betrayal on his wife's face. "You could even wear pants for all I care but I mean having some photos of us as a family would be nice, don't you think? We could add them to the walls".

Harry thought of the Dursley's, how they had photos of Dudley and themselves all over the place but none of her. They had her completely hidden, no one would have even have thought that there was another child living there. She felt herself begin to tear up at the thought of her child feeling unwanted like she had felt. Newt might have a point. Plus she could still refuse to wear any silly dresses. It was a compromise, she supposed. "Alright. We'll do it after the baby's born but I'm taking a stand against any frilly dresses or ridiculous hairstyles", she narrowed a glare at Euphemia who seemed surprised that she had given in at all.

"Newt Scamander, how on earth did you do that?"

* * *

It was a rare day that Harry was left in the house alone. Usually one of her family members or Newt's would come over and keep her company but for once there was no one available. Newt had been reluctant to leave her side, especially on her own with the baby so close to arriving but his wife had glared at him ferociously for even implying that she needed a babysitter. "I'm a grown woman, I've been taking care of myself for longer than I've known any of you. Newt, you have to go, you know what Dumbledore said in his letter. Your brother needs your help and I'm not about to see him get killed because you didn't trust me to be by myself for one day".

"You know it's not because I don't trust you", he scolded her as he dressed that morning. "I just don't want to miss our daughter coming into the world. And who will get you to St Mungo's if you start going into labour?"

"The baby has made absolutely no signs of coming out anytime soon and she's not due for another three days anyway", Harry huffed. "Go. I know you are worried about Theseus and so am I so please just get out of here already and come back to me as soon as you can".

Newt gave his wife a kiss on the lips before reluctantly leaving. The rest of the Potters were all busy with different matters that day (important enough that they couldn't get out of them – and they would have for Harry) and Euphemia was at a funeral. Tina was tracking down her wayward husband who had gone MIA while on the hunt for Grindelwald. Despite what they'd said to Dumbledore, Newt with some urging from his wife, had agreed to go to Paris to find his brother and make sure that he wasn't dead or captured.

It was barely half an hour with her husband gone and Harry had to admit…the empty house was boring and lonely. She hated that she complained so much about never getting left alone and when she finally was, well it sucked. Huffing she called out for their house elf Star – a gift from Willa and Henry to help her during her pregnancy and after – and requested a cup of tea.

While she enjoyed her English tea, Harry dug into the research that she had been carrying on during her time on bed rest. She looked over her notes that she'd taken into a thick leather bound journal that Newt had bought her. "None of these ingredients are even remotely potent enough to cancel out the side effects of pearl dust", she glared down at what she had written. "This is clearly a dead end". Harry suddenly felt irrationally annoyed and wanted to toss the book across the room in a fit of anger but managed to restrain herself. That wouldn't help anything anyway.

"Hold on", Harry stared at a small note she'd made in the margin. 'Hate potion…I vaguely recall Hermione saying something about that". It was back in sixth year when she'd had several different boys and some girls trying to drug her with love potion. Hermione had been on the ball, paranoid that someone would eventually succeed and had looked up multiple ways to cure someone that had been dosed with the stuff. One was the traditional love potion antidote and another less conventional means was hate potion. Harry hadn't thought to look up the ingredients for that, assuming that a 'hate' potion would only exacerbate the side effects and not cure them. Still, she probably shouldn't have been so quick to write it off as a possibility at least.

After summoning her copy of 'the big book of manipulative potions or how to bend a witch or wizard to your will with one sip' (ridiculously named in her opinion but that was beside the point) - a dark book she'd sent Newt to pick up from Knockturn alley - and opening it to the sections on love, mind control, friendship, popularity, indifference and hate, she turned to the last part about the hate potion. It was supposed to cause a witch or wizard to see the worst traits and habits of the person that they were enamoured with. It would discourage them from forming a bond or relationship with that person. It worked for a lot of victims of love potion or vice versa but it wasn't guaranteed to make someone's feelings go away if they weren't magically manipulated in the first place, it would just convert them into hate. After all as the expression goes, there is a thin line between love and hate…

Harry was scanning the listed ingredients when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. "Oi, seriously, do you mind? This is important stuff", she chastised her belly and went back to reading….until the sharp pain returned with a vengeance, becoming a painful cramp. "Argh," she dropped the book and doubled over, clutching her bump in pain. "Okay so not just a kick then. Right". She looked over at the cloak on the nightstand and saw that it was only eleven o clock. Newt had been gone for an hour and she had no idea when he would be back.

The raven haired witch forced herself to take a deep breath as she felt herself begin to panic. She really hadn't thought that she'd be going into labour that day. She hadn't been having any warning pain beforehand. "Star!" The house elf- immediately appeared when called and her face scrunched up as she immediately realised something was wrong with her mistress.

"Is Mistress in labour?"

"I think so. Star, please could you contact the Potters or Newt's parents?"

"Of course, Mistress".

Star disappeared and Harry dragged herself out of bed. She needed to get downstairs so that she could floo over to St Mungo's once someone arrived for help.

She was sitting herself down carefully into one of the armchairs when Star reappeared with drooping ears. "Star could not contact Potters or Scamander's, Mistress. Wherever the Potters are, the area has wards against house-elf magic. Star could not get inside but Star tried Master Newt's parents and they are out of the country for the weekend and unable to be contacted unless by owl".

"Merlin", Harry cursed her infamous luck. This would happen the moment everyone she knew became suddenly unavailable and out of contact. Another roll of pain hit her and she cried out, tears beginning to fill her eyes as she realised that she was alone. Really alone except for her house-elf. "Star, can you please help me over to the floo?"

"Of course, Mistress".

Star used her magic to levitate her mistress over to the fireplace but when she threw the powder and called out St Mungo's nothing happened. No lick of green flames appeared at all. Panic began to rise up again and Harry was unable to squash it down this time. "Why…why is the floo not working, Star, why's it not working?!"

Star disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a worried frown on her face. "Floo network is down, Mistress".

"Of course it is", she let out a bitter laugh as tears spilled down her pale cheeks. "This is absolutely just my luck. Really and of course I don't have the mirror when I need it which is just as well since it'd probably teleport me to a hospital on the moon or something", Star watched on with bewilderment as she began to giggle hysterically. "I can't even contact Newt because he's in another country and I don't have the energy needed to muster up a patronus right now. Also my mid-wife is in Germany and not due back until tomorrow. I'm going to end up giving birth on the carpet by myself, fantastic".

Harry felt a wetness suddenly trickle between her legs as if her words had been a trigger. "Oh bugger. Yep, I'm definitely not making it to the hospital right now". She was grateful that she was wearing a nighty but it was going to be awkward fumbling to get her large knickers off without assistance. "Star, can you please vanish my underwear and get me into a more comfortable position?" Half inside the fireplace was not a good spot to push out a baby.

Star helpfully obliged and soon had Harry comfortably nestled atop of a thick blanket and pillows with her legs spread out and underwear off. "Can…can you see anything down there?" Harry asked her house-elf hesitantly. It was way too weird to have her house-elf basically overseeing her childbirth but what other options did she have? It's not like she could astral project herself outside of her body and check for herself.

"I can't tell, Mistress. I'm not experienced with human birthing", the poor elf apologised, looking genuinely stricken that she couldn't help.

"Okay, okay, that's fine", Harry forced a smile even though her abdomen was burning and she was frightened to death that something was going to go very wrong and there would be no help coming. Newt would be guilt stricken if anything were to happen and he weren't here to prevent it. In reality it would have been her fault for insisting that he go help his brother, though how was she to know this was going to happen? And Theseus's life mattered, his case had been more urgent that morning.

"I'm-OW", she yelled as she felt the immediate urge to push. "Oh crap, the baby is definitely coming out now. Star, please go find someone, anyone, it doesn't matter who", suddenly an idea hit her. "Star, please could to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what's happening. If anyone can help right now, it'll be him". Besides, he was the only one that she was sure was in contactable distance.

"Star will go right away, Mistress".

The elf disappeared with a pop and for a long moment, Harry was left alone with her labour pains and dismal thoughts that Newt was going to miss this. She let out a cry of pain as another contraction hit her and sobbed as she wished that Newt was with her right now. He would have been sweet and reassuring and would have no doubt been able to comfort and distract her right now.

Suddenly a pop signalled her house elf's return and Dumbledore was standing before her with a young witch in a pinafore. She squinted through the pain and with a jolt of surprise, realised that the young witch was Madam Pomfrey, her future resident healer at Hogwarts. During this time, she must have just started her training at Hogwarts under the previous head medi-witch. She couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen at this point.

"Harriet, I've brought along a promising young healer from Hogwarts. This is Poppy and she will stay here to help you until I'm able to track down your husband and your mid-wife. I believe you were planning on having Ms Marcia deliver your baby, yes?"

"Thank you, sir", Harry literally cried with relief. Thank the stars that someone was able to help her. As Dumbledore left, Poppy got onto her knees and began checking her over. She quickly uttered a few charms that Harry didn't recognise and immediately she felt her pain begin to ease away. She could have married the woman right then and there.

"Mrs Scamander, it looks like you are almost seven centimetres dilated which means the baby will be coming along very soon especially as your labour seems to progressing very quickly considering this is your first child. I have a port-key arranged to take you and the baby to St Mungo's once the birth is over".

Harry shook her head, alarmed at the thought of Newt coming back to an empty house. "I can't go anywhere, not without Newt. He doesn't know".

"Professor Dumbledore has gone to track him down. I'm sure your husband would want you to be safe", the young healer told her sternly as she continued to examine her. "Star, was it?" Poppy turned to her house-elf, who nodded. "Please would you fetch me a damp cloth to place on Mrs Scamander's head?"

Star disappeared and reappeared within seconds, a cloth in hand. The healer immediately began dabbing the cloth across Harry's hot, sweaty forehead where her black locks of hair were beginning to stick to the dampness.

Harry felt another urge to push and let out an anguish cry. "I need Newt here. I can't…I can't do this without him".

"You don't have a choice", Poppy replied, not without sympathy. "It looks like the baby is almost ready to come. You're almost ten centimetres dilated which means you'll have to push soon".

Harry deflated, resigned to the fact that her husband was going to miss the big event. She didn't even have any of her family with her. "At least you're here. It would have been worst if I was by myself completely".

"You've done well considering", the other witch commended. "You must have been scared".

"I still am".

Poppy hummed and nodded her head. "That's only natural. Childbirth isn't a walk in the park and you've only got a stranger to help".

"Maybe but at least you know what you're doing", Harry smiled which quickly turned to a grimace as the pain returned tenfold.

"The pain charms will have worn off by now. I'm sorry but I can't renew them now that you're in active labour. I'm afraid that the baby is coming right now. We can't wait any longer, you're going to have to start pushing".

Harry bit down a scream as wave after wave of agonising pain rushed over her, she kept pushing as Poppy instructed, even though she was still inwardly thinking of her disappointment that it looked like Newt wasn't going to make it. "I can see the head", the healer in training informed her as she put her hand up her cervix. Okay maybe it was alright that Newt wasn't here for this after all. She doesn't know what the sight of this would do to their sex life.

"Harriet!"

Her head snapped up at the voice and she felt herself begin to cry as her husband almost tripped over himself stumbling into the room. Dumbledore had found him and brought him home. He was a state with his greatly dishevelled hair, dried blood on his face and his clothing ripped (she was definitely going to demand answers for this later) but right now she only cared that he was here.

"You need to push one more time", Poppy coached, completely ignoring the new presence as she worked. Newt practically threw himself down beside her on the pile of pillows, grabbing her hand in his.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know…I shouldn't have gone, I knew this might happen and I almost missed it".

"Newt", Harry managed to grit out through the pain. "I don't care about anything except that you're here now. You haven't missed it. And you're brother needed you. Is he okay?"

"He's fine".

"Good I-"her words were cut off as she felt the strong urge to push once more. She screamed as the baby finally left her body, breaking Newt's hand in the process (but somehow he didn't make a sound, merely winced) and the room was filled with the ear shattering cries of a wailing baby.

"Mr and Mrs Scamander, here is your daughter", Poppy smiled at the crying couple as she handed Harry her daughter. As she looked down at her baby (she was a mother, Merlin, she still couldn't believe it), she didn't see any trace of Tom Riddle on the child's face. She had taken after Newt with a small tuff of auburn hair already covering her head and what appeared to be his nose and lips. She had inherited Harry's bone structure and perhaps her eye shape. She wasn't too sure about the colour since she knew that all babies were born with blue eyes. They might eventually change to a bright green or remain blue like her father.

"She's so beautiful", Newt gushed. "She looks like you".

"Are you crazy? She's clearly you all over", his wife argued. "It's almost like my DNA didn't even factor in this".

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but I'm going to need the dad to cut the cord before I deliver the placenta. And then you two need to get to St Mungo's to be checked over", Poppy said in a no-nonsense voice that reminded Harry of her future self, but had a warm smile on her face, clearly not unmoved from being the one to deliver an actual baby. How often would that happen for the future Hogwarts Matron?

Newt cut the baby's cord before Poppy helped Harry to push out the rest of placenta which was weird. She agreed to donate it to St Mungo's to use in healing potions as placenta was a powerful ingredient but supplies were a bit hard to come by unless you could get mothers to agree to donate. Newt helped his girls into the fireplace and they floo'd over to the hospital. Thankfully it didn't take long for her to be admitted and for their daughter to get weighed and cleaned up.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N: A few things. Firstly to the anon that left me that charming review telling me to go fuck myself. If you dislike gender benders or you prefer to read slash, that's fine. But don't go searching out people's fanfics to leave abuse. Seriously, what's the point in that? Your comment was deleted anyway. I don't tolerate those sort of comments, they are not constructive and they exist merely to bully people that you don't like based on that they aren't doing what you approve of. If you think this is gonna stop me writing more gender benders then you are deeply delusional lol but I hope you feel better getting that off your chest. Not that you'll read this but let it be a warning for any other anons that think about doing the same bloody thing.**

 **Secondly, thank you for the lovely comments as always. Sorry I didn't get reply to you all this time but I promise I read them all. Also yeah I know there are probably a few mistakes regarding childbirth and childcare in general. I don't have kids and I do try to research what I don't know on google but you know that can be a little tricky sometimes. If there's anything that seems like something a muggle wouldn't do (like a pillow in the crib) just assume that they have a charm to prevent suffocation and the like. I mean it's magic? they have healing potions and spells we don't have. They don't have the same difficulties with medical stuff that we muggles do. I know that might be the lazy answer but it's also true?**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One

Euphemia was relieved to get home after their family friend's funeral. She hadn't wanted to go, she had wanted to stay with Harriet but her mother wouldn't let her hear the end of it otherwise. She almost wished she could put a permanent gagging spell on the woman just so she wouldn't have to constantly hear her complaints about what a terrible daughter she was, how she had picked a Potter to marry and was about to taint their bloodline with muggle blood, blah, blah. Honestly the woman was no better than her father had ever been but she would be shut of her once and for all after she married Fleamont.

Ignoring her mother, who was going on another rant about all the good purebloods dying out (one could only hope she'd thought sassily), she rushed upstairs to the privacy and sanctuary of her bedroom, the only real place that she could ever find peace living in this house. At least her mother was all bark and no bite. Euphemia knew that there were pureblood families that would disown and disinherit their children for the same reasons her mother complained to her for. That was a small comfort, she supposed.

She threw herself onto her queen sized bed with every intention to sleep for the rest of the evening when a tap at her window jerked her back up. Euphemia's eyes widened as she recognised Harry's owl. She quickly scurried over to open the window and allow the bird access. She grabbed some treats from her nightstand drawer and put them down on her desk for the owl to munch on while she took her letter.

 _Hey Mia,_

 _Funny story: Newt left for Paris, everyone else was out and I went into labour at home with only a house-elf for company and assistance. The floo stopped working and I couldn't apparate, obviously. Star managed to get Dumbledore who brought a young healer in training from Hogwarts to help. I gave birth at home, Newt made it just in time and now I'm at St Mungo's. We're both perfectly healthy, by the way._

 _Love,_

 _Harry._

"Oh bugger, I should have just told mother to sod off", she scowled and felt stricken by guilt at the thought of her friend slash granddaughter in labour, alone and scared at the cottage with no way to get help except for a house-elf. That must have been a nightmare. The woman was even braver than she already suspected. With no time to waste, Euphemia changed out of her black attire and into something a little less…morbid. Without bothering to even explain to her mother where she was going, Euphemia apparated at the end of the street and headed to St Mungo's.

* * *

The Potters finally made it back from their event at around midnight. They had been gone all day, attending a mastery ceremony in honour of Fleamont and a few other young potioneers that had worked hard to get their mastery in the subject. The ceremony had been held in Scotland in a heavily warded old castle that was half the size of Hogwarts and there had been so many anti-apparition, anti-portkey, anti-house-elf wards up that Henry was almost paranoid that they were up to something nefarious.

In the end he got the explanation that it had been done for security reasons based on things that had happened in the past. For example, one enraged student that had failed to get his mastery had attempted to blow up the entire event with all the people inside. The security measures stopped people from getting out the magical way but it also stopped uninvited guests from getting in. It was super inconvenient, however, since they had all had to walk up the large yard outside that went on for miles before getting to the doors.

"I'm so proud", Willa gushed over her son as they entered the mansion. "My boy's a potions master!"

Fleamont blushed under his mother's pride as his father ruffled his hair. "You've done well, son. Soon you're going to be inventing all sorts of potions and making a real name for yourself".

"I already have a real name and it's awful", he mockingly glared at his parents. "Fleamont? Who calls their child such a horrendous name? Do you know how often I get called Flea? It's no wonder I prefer to go by Monty".

"Oh don't be such a delicate little flower, brother", Charlus smirked. "That was mother's maiden name you know".

"You could have just called me William if you wanted to name me after you, mother", he accused as his mother smiled unapologetically.

"Charlus, stop winding your brother up. You know full well that people used to call you Lusty at Hogwarts", Henry called out his eldest son, who immediately looked at him in betrayal.

Fleamont's eyes almost bugged out and he turned to his brother's wife. "Lusty? Dorea, please tell me that is true".

The dark red haired witch shrugged with a vague smile. "Perhaps".

"Betrayed by my own wife, how could-"

Charlus was cut off mid-sentence by a house-elf popping in front of them. The Potters immediately recognised Star, the house-elf that they had gifted to Newt and Harry. "Master Newt and Mistress Harriet sent me to tell you that they are at St Mungo's. Mistress Harriet had the baby while everyone was out but Master Newt made it home just in time".

"Oh no, you don't think she tried to contact us while we were at the ceremony, do you?!" Willa looked absolutely distraught while Fleamont began rushing over to the fireplace.

"Son, where are you going?" Henry raised a brow in his youngest child's direction.

He looked back at his father as if it should be obvious. "To St Mungo's"

"Visiting hours are over, you're not going to get in".

"I'll just offer a large donation", Fleamont shrugged. Before Henry could protest, his own wife was taking off after him.

"Wilhelmina!"

"I want to see the baby and don't pretend like you don't".

Charlus and Dorea were the next to follow.

"Sorry father but I'd like to get a look at my new niece".

Henry rolled his eyes skywards. "That poor girl isn't going to get any rest after the day she's had". He sighed but followed the rest of his family through the fireplace to the hospital.

* * *

Euphemia had arrived hours before the Potters had shown up and kicked up a fuss at the reception desk. She headed right down to Harry's room on the maternity floor and was immediately greeted by the touching sight of Harry cradling a red haired baby in her arms, Newt sitting beside her with his arm around the both of them and looking absolutely smitten with the little girl. "Oh I can already tell that she's a stunner". The couple looked up at the sound of her voice and Harry immediately smiled at her appearance.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes please", Euphemia nodded her head so vigorously she almost made herself dizzy. She sat on Harry's other side as Newt helped place the baby in her arms.

As she held her 'niece', Euphemia tried to coax the name out of Harry and Newt who had finally managed to settle on one but they insisted on telling it to everyone at the same time. They called for Star and asked her to pay the Potters a visit whenever they returned home from Fleamont's master's ceremony. Euphemia didn't leave once, not even when Harry had to feed the baby and was still there when the Potters finally turned up.

"Oh she looks just like Newt", Fleamont immediately commented. "And she's a red head!"

"I know, isn't she adorable?" his fiancé gushed.

"May I hold her?"

"Of course", Harry answered as her husband helped carefully put the baby into Fleamont's arms. He looked almost as smitten as her actual father.

"Now will you tell us her name?" Euphemia pleaded as she realised that all the family was here and standing around her bed (and Fleamont) trying to get a look at the new addition.

"Alright. Everyone, I would like you to meet Tamsin Maria Scamander", she announced with a grin.

"What a lovely name", Willa gushed.

Euphemia agreed. "Tamsin Scamander definitely has a ring to it".

"Hold on, did anyone call Mr and Mrs Scamander about the baby?" Charlus frowned, noticing the absence of Newt's parents. At his question, the new parents lost their glow and turned deathly pale. Immediately, he began to chortle. "Oh you didn't. You two are dead when Francine gets her hands on you".

* * *

It was only a day before Harry was discharged and allowed back home at the cottage. All her previous fears that she couldn't love Tamsin or she'd be forever thinking of her as Tom Riddle, her parent's murderer, died a swift death as soon as she held her.

Even though the baby's physical resemblance to Tom was practically zero, Harry found she didn't care either way. Her daughter was her daughter. She would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Maybe the Mirror hadn't exactly helped her in the way she had been anticipating at all, but it had given the former Tom Riddle the fresh start that she'd wished for and given Harry a chance at a family of her own. Something she had never had before.

"Harry, how would you feel about me taking the baby down into the trunk to meet the rest of our family?" Newt asked her later that evening. Harry was completely tired by this point and so her husband had taken over holding Tamsin and bottle feeding her. At his question, Harry stared at him. "Obviously I would be very careful and I wouldn't let any of them actually touch her and I would definitely put a few charms around her to protect her from any germs but-"

"Okay, Newt. I trust you. You can take her to meet our family", Harry cut off his nervous rambling, trying to hold back a laugh even as warmth filled her heart at the way Newt referred to his magical beasts as family. It was extremely endearing and completely Newt. She couldn't find it in her to say no to him. Besides it was probably best to get her exposed to them as early as possible since they would probably play a huge role in her life as she grew up.

Her husband's face adorably lit up in response. "Thank you, I promise she'll be fine. I know they will all love her".

As Newt left the room with their daughter, Harry felt her eyes grow heavy and fell into a deep sleep, trusting that Newt would protect and care for Tamsin as he had for her and for all his magical creatures.


End file.
